The Angel of Notre Dame
by sillypandalover91
Summary: Six years after Wolfgang's reign of terror, Prussia and his new family are living in blissful peace. When the circus comes to town Prussia finds himself smitten with the Magician's assistant but when things get stolen from around the city will their love survive? Also, will Denmark ever find out he has a son? Is Vash still getting into sticky situations? AU and human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**Human Names:**

**Christian- Australia **

**Kyle- New Zealand **

**Sarah- Wy**

**Matthew- Canada**

**Romulus- Grandpa Rome/ Roman Empire**

**Wolfgang- Germania**

**Sadiq- Turkey**

"**Alfie"- Alfred- America**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.**

"I'm disappointed in you, Matthew." Romulus stared down at the boy in shock. The little blond sniffed and hugged his teddy bear to himself, trying hard not to look away from the archdeacon's amber eyes. Romulus sighed and hugged Matthew close to him. "I know it's hard, my son. But you have to be strong. I know that you will overcome this."

Matthew nodded numbly and accepted the older man's hug. "I promise I won't steal again."

Romulus nodded happily, "Good boy. Now if you need a place to stay I'm sure we can arrange something with Wolfgang to allow you up in the dormitories with the others." At the mention of Wolfgang, Matthew shivered involuntarily. Wait others? Romulus picked up on this and smiled grimly, "W-well there is Antonio and-"

"There is only that blind bas- child. No other." They turned to the new voice and Matthew yelped, running to hide behind the priest. Wolfgang snorted at this and gave Romulus a leveled gaze. "I am leaving for the day. Be sure to keep others away from the bell tower. It's not safe for children to wonder in places they don't belong." Wolfgang didn't even spare a glace to the trembling child as he took his leave.

Romulus shook his head in exasperation, "Don't be scared, little one. He's gone."

"I-I still have my mama's old farm house. I can live there…me and Alfie were living there just fine b-b-before he got…" Fresh tears surfaced in the child's eyes and he cried into his teddy bear. Romulus hugged him again, murmuring a little lullaby in hopes to distract Matthew. "How am I supposed to survive, Father?"

Romulus thought to himself before breaking out into a smile. "I know. I have a garden full of tomatoes. We can't eat them all but what if you go and sell them in the market near your farm? I also have some seeds you can take with you so you can grow your own vegetables; you can eat and sell what you don't. You can keep the earnings."

Matthew hiccupped and looked at him with wide indigo eyes, "R-really?"

"Just as long as you promise me not to steal again, I don't see why not." Romulus picked him up and together they went to the garden shed to gather tools the boy would need.

_**10 Years later**_

The farm didn't look as bad as it did ten years ago. It was a humble thing, yes, but it was home. Matthew was putting the finishing touches on his berry pie before sliding it in the oven. With everything that had been going on in the city, Matthew had kept to his farm throughout the week. He didn't want to get caught up in all the trouble, never mind that he sold in the mini-market near his home and hadn't actually gone to the city in so long, so he had a surplus of berries in his home.

"Maybe I should make preserves to sell, eh Mr. Kumajirou," he asked his bear. Kumajirou was the runt in the litter he picked up after his old bear died. That had been a few years ago and the bear still looked like a cub. No matter, that made it easier to care for him. Not to mention he loved carrying him around. The little bear looked at him in confusion before going back to his meal of fish and berries. Smiling fondly at his pet, Matthew opened his window only to frown at the sky. It was dark and foreboding. He felt a shiver run down his spine. Out of the corner of his eye he could make out four hooded figures. 'Wonder who that is…' Shaking his head to himself he focused on what he would need for the preserves.

"It's been a while since we've had visitors, eh Mr. Kumajirou?" Matthew sat at his table removing seeds from the berries. "It's been kind of lonely-" A series of rapid knocks interrupted his conversation with his bear cub. He smiled, "Maybe we'll have a guest tonight." The blond wiped his hands on his apron and looked around his house quickly to make sure everything was in order. He opened his door to welcome his guest only to pale at the sight before him. Wolfgang stood at the door glaring at him. Beside him was a younger version of him and behind them was a small group of soldiers. 'Maple…'

Wolfgang didn't wait to be invited in and shoved the petrified man out of the way. Outside a group of bystanders watched uneasily. He could hear their whispers of pity. Mr. Kumajirou ran into his arms and buried is fluffy head into the base of his neck. After inspecting the home, Wolfgang stopped before the young man, "We found this gypsy talisman on your property, have you been harboring gypsies?"

"P-please sir," whimpered Matthew. "My home is always open to the weary traveler. After my brother died all I have are the visitors that come in need of rest." He dropped to his knees and looked up at Wolfgang with teary eyes. "Please! Have mercy my lord." 'Oh maple, what did I do to deserve this?'

"Yes, well I am going to place you and your…pet under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true and you are innocent then you have nothing to worry about." He shook the terrified boy off his leg and turned to leave, followed closely by his grandson.

Matthew wiped his eyes but more tears came out, "I wish you were here, big brother. I need you, you wouldn't have let this happen." He looked up when he heard something being pressed against his door. Running towards it he tried to open it only to see that his door had been locked from the outside. The poor man began to hyperventilate when he heard what Wolfgang was telling the captain. 'Burn? Burn what? Surly not the farm, I'm still inside!' Matthew tried to look out his window but was instantly pushed backward by flames.

"Oh God! Oh God, help me! Please someone" he screamed out, burying he face in his bear's fur. Mr. Kumajirou wailed out in fear as well. Neither noticed when Ludwig jumped through the window and pulled them to safety. Matthew didn't even realize that he was no longer in danger when he was outside. He could barely register the scent of soap and smoke on his blond savior. His bear clung tightly onto his back just as he was sure he was clinging to Ludwig. He could feel gentle hands coaxing him away from the scene but the only thing he could process was that his home was gone. Everything he had was gone. Everything was…gone.

* * *

He could hear faint voices. Screaming. Yelling. Matthew woke with a start. 'Thank goodness, it was just a nightmare.' He opened in indigo eyes and looked around him, "T-this isn't my home." His bear curled into him, still fast asleep. He was met with a pair of green eyes and blond hair, next to him was a little auburn haired girl with the same eyes holding a lamb in her arms.

"You alright there, mate," asked the man.

"Um. Yes, sir. What happened?"

The little girl snorted, "Wolfgang burned your house down, trying to set an example to the rest of us."

"Example?"

The man nodded and poured some water out for Matthew to drink, "Ay, it's so that we don't hold back information on the gypsy prince."

"Who?"

Both rolled their eyes but it was the girl who spoke, "The gypsy prince. You know the cute guy who dances for money in the city, the one who made a fool of Judge Wolfgang in the Festival of Fools." At getting no response she added, "Come on! The guy is a legend. Wolfgang has this sick obsession with him. Though, from the looks of it he has some competition with his grandson. You know the guy who pulled you out of your shack." This received as smack on her bum from the man next to her. "Sorry, anyway, I don't think its much of a competition because, really have you _seen_ his grandson? He's really cute himself in a more manly sense." Her brother rolled his eyes at that. "From the sound of things Prince Feliciano is also smitten with him because he saved him from death shortly after you passed out." Her eyes became shiny, "I_ really_ hope everything works out for them! I bet they would have the cutest babies. How would that even work though? Big brother can men have-"

Her brother's eyes widened and he blushed heavily before sputtering out, "I-I-don't ask me things like that! Now hush, can't you see you're overwhelming out guest." He turned back to his guest with a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry about that. It's just its not every day we get visitors, Sarah is just excited is all."

Matthew handed the man his cup back and shook his head, "Its ok but I'm afraid I have no idea who or what you're talking about." What on earth was a gypsy prince? None of his guests ever mentioned him but then again if Wolfgang was going through all this trouble then he must be someone important. But if there was a prince, then wouldn't there be a king or a queen? Wouldn't they be more important than prince? "I don't get out much really."

The three turned to face the door when it was burst open. In its wake stood a brunette with same eyes as the others, they narrowed upon seeing Matthew. "You need to leave."

"Now, now, Christian-"

"Don't you 'now now' me, Kyle." Christian lifted Matthew up from his spot on the bed by his arm and dragged him out. "It's nothing personal, kid but I can't have what happened to you happen to my family."

"But big brother," started Sarah, "he doesn't have anywhere to go!" Christian ignored her pleas and picked up the bear as well to hand to Matthew.

Matthew sighed sadly and nodded, "It's ok. I appreciate the hospitality. I'm sorry for the trouble."

Christian's eyes softened, "Listen, I'm sorry but I have my family to think about. I don't want to give Wolfgang an excuse to attack us as well. My siblings all I've got."

"I understand." Matthew walked back to the remains of his home. It was pitiful. The side beams were the only thing standing. "Sit here and don't move, ok Mr. Kumajirou? I just want to take a look around." The bear cub nodded and sat on its bum while his master shifted through the ash of what use to be his bed in hopes to find his sketch of his brother. His vision began to get blurry with tears. It wasn't there. His savings were gone too. He picked up charred coins and tossed them away angrily. They were no good anymore. Why? Why do you hate me so much, God? Why would you take _this_ from me too? Choking back a sob he got up from the floor, not caring anymore that he was dirty and picked up his bear and walked towards the city.' Hopefully Father Romulus will still remember me,' he thought to himself. He had stopped going to Notre Dame all together sometime in the past ten years and felt rather guilty of not going back to thank the man. Unfortunately he hadn't realized that his time in isolation would prove to be harmful towards his sense of navigation. His eyes widened. "It sure did grow didn't Mr. Kumajirou?" The city looked terrible. Soot and heavy smoke was everywhere. Despite the flames and pain that seemed to radiate from every pore of the city, Matthew could appreciate the majesty beneath it. He spotted a carriage being prepared for departure and saw that food was being loaded into the back. His stomach rumbled angrily at the sight and his mouth watered at the smell of dried meat. Mr. Kumajirou pawed at his hair, he was hungry too.

"I-I shouldn't steal but…"Matthew's stomach growled again and his bear cried out softly. Stealing his nerves he walked towards the carriage after waiting for the men to turn their backs. Quickly as he could he moved in and pulled out a loaf of bread and a link of sausage before running to hide in an alley. His bear snatched the sausage link after he took a bite and ate it.

"It's good isn't it?" Matthew yelped at the deep voice above him. There stood a tall man with a white mask over his face, a fez hat sat precariously on his head.

"I-" Matthew dropped the bread when the man picked him up and pushed him against the wall. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to steal! I was hungry and-"

"And you saw something you wanted and just took it without permission. You stole from me boy and people who steal from the great Sadiq usually get their arms severed." Matthew paled at that and began to sob uncontrollably. Sadiq looked him over in surprise. Despite the soot and ash on his body he looked very…cute. The boy had a feminine like face with but still held a boyish attribute to it. His body, brown eyes looked down his body. Matthew wore an oversized shirt so his slender shoulders and collar bone was visible to him. His pants were held up by a worn out belt and he was barefoot. The boy was the epitome of cuteness.

"What's going on here?" Both men looked up to see Wolfgang looking at him with an annoyed and exasperated expression.

"Nothing, sir," responded Sadiq swiftly tightening his hold on Matthew. "My assistant was just telling me that he's going to miss the city when we leave." Wolfgang raised an eyebrow at Matthew. Had he seen him somewhere? Nodding slowly at Sadiq, he clicked his tongue to his horse and walked away. Whimpering brought Sadiq's attention back to the small man in his hands. "Now, I think you owe me two things." Matthew opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it when he felt his wrists being squeezed tighter. "You're cute and you managed to steal from my carriage without my men noticing. You got lucky but a little guy like you will be eaten alive in a world like this one." Matthew closed his eyes. He didn't need to be told. He knew he was worthless. He had lost everything, not that he had much to begin with. And even _that_ wasn't something he had earned, it had been handed to him. "So, I think it would be in your best interest to just do as I say."

Indigo eyes opened again. What? What had this man said? He didn't care anymore. If it meant he got to eat, if it meant he would be safe, he would agree to anything this man said. So he nodded sadly and allowed himself to be dragged back to the carriage.

* * *

**Hey! ^_^ This was just an introduction to Canada's history before getting into the story. Madeline was said to be young when the magician found her and took her under his wing, but I figured it would be best this way. Poor Canada, don't worry he'll get your happiness too. I used Turkey as the villain this time…truth be told the only reason it took this long to start on the sequel was because I could not figure out who to use as the villain. Turkey is pretty cool but I wasn't too happy when he was trying to kidnap Romano 3 He also gave Spain a run for his money and poor Lithuania…anyway. I'm channeling him in his Ottoman days. I hope to release the next chapter by the end of the weekend. **


	2. Le Jour D'amor

**I don't think I really need to give names of the countries again cause they're mostly all from the first story. And as for their ages will they're all just six years older from The Ghost of Notre Dame. I will give the names of new characters though.**

**Seborga- Fabrezio- 6 years old**

**Willem-Luxemburg(with a makeover lol)-6 years old**

**Henry-Oc-6 years old**

**Fabian-OC-5 years old**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

_**6 years later**_

Aroma's blended with one another to create the scent of morning. The smell of burning wood intertwined with that of fresh baked bread. Meats and scrambled eggs and cheese danced with the scent of tangy fruits and herbal infusions. Everyone woke up to this smell accompanied by the call of a rooster and if that didn't do the trick then Gilbert's bells certainly did. To wake up this way was bliss. Parisian citizens and gypsies alike would wake up and prepare for the day. Get up, great your lover, shower, open shop and work. That's how it normally worked for everyone. Well almost everyone.

Lars awoke with a grunt of pain, his eyes shooting open to see the source of his distress. There sitting on top of him, giving him the cheekiest of grins, was Willem, his hair sticking up in disarray and bright blue eyes looking down on him. Lars couldn't help but grin back at his nephew despite his rude awakening.

"Mommy, mommy he's up," he shouted, bouncing up and down on his uncle's belly. His uncle grunted with each bounce before sitting up and trapping him in a tight hug. "Mommy, Uncle-papa-Lars is tickling me!"

Emma walked up the stairs and smiled at the sight of her giggling son. Shaking her head she placed a kiss on his head only to be dragged into bed herself and tickled mercilessly by both. "C-come on you two," she gasped trying to roll away, "you guys need to get up for real; else your waffles are going to get cold. There's fresh blackberry syrup too." Upon hearing 'waffles' both boys stopped tickling her and rushed down the stairs, Lars lagging behind only to put on a shirt and his scarf. "Be sure to thank your aunt Elizabeta for the berry syrup when you see her and Henry later today ok, Willem?"

The little boy nodded as he wolfed down a second helping of waffles drowned in the sticky purple sauce, "These are yummy. Thank you for breakfast, mommy." Emma smiled at her son and wiped down his face. "Can I go play with Henry and Ezio when I'm done eating?"

"I don't see why not. Though I think Ezio might be welcoming his cousin from Italy."

"Fabian's coming today?!"

Lars nodded, "Yup. Him and our king are should be arriving any moment now actually. Hey! Come back here, kiddo. You need to wash up and dress presentable before you go out." Emma nodded in agreement while taking a sip of tea. Willem sighed and sat back down. "Don't give me that look; we can go to the baths in a moment. I need a shower too before I go to work."

Emma frowned at her brother, "Just don't take too long. I know you two tend to goof around in there. Rodrich told me that last time you two pushed him back into the bath after he was done. And before that you two added purple dye into his bar of soap. How he didn't realize that the bar was tainted is beyond me."

"Oh come on, Em, you've got to admit that was funny," argued Lars biting back a grin, else he'd invoke his sister's wrath.

"Yeah, momma," quipped her son. "His whole body was purple _and_ his hair!" Emma glared at her brother for influencing her son in his mischievous ways but it didn't last long as she herself couldn't help but giggle at the memory.

"Alright. Just try to behave yourselves today. It's going to be a special day today, I just know it. Honey, go get a set of clean clothes for you and your uncle as well as some towels for your bath." Both siblings watched as the little boy skipped back up the stairs of their home. The Court of Miracles certainly had changed over the years. With Kiku's help, Feliciano had managed to incorporate a whole second level in their underground city to maximize space and with Heracles's help; he had also incorporated a bathing area for the inhabitants. Emma and her small family had relocated themselves to a corner in the city to be able to use both the first and second levels for their home. Lars had done most of the grunt work with some help from Toris but she had done most of the planning.

"Today's really going to be something," muttered Lars breaking his sister from her thoughts. He drowned down the rest of his tea and wiped his mouth with his hand. "_They're_ also coming in you know."

"I know."

"What are you going to do?" Emma thanked her lucky stars that her son pounced on his unsuspecting uncle, demanding that they go to the baths so that he could go play. What _was_ she going to do? She herself wasn't sure.

* * *

"Fe, we should get going else we'll be late!" Toris stood impatiently outside the bakery. Upstairs Feliks was bundling the last of the banners. Emma had only arrived a few minutes ago with her brother and son to relieve Toris and Elizabeta of their shift so that they could go help set up the square. Elizabeta had already left and now Toris shifted from one foot to another. Ludwig had been exceptionally kind to them, them being Feli's commune. Wolfgang, despite everything, had left Ludwig his entire fortune; though, the young Beilschmidt suspected that his grandfather had drawn up his will before he had any knowledge of his sexual orientation. Not wanting to have anything to do with the money, Ludwig had offered to use it to stimulate the economy so to speak. He had bought the bakery from the old baker who had nearly gone bankrupt due to damages Wolfgang had created when he had 'inspected' the business. He had also paid other shops that had suffered similar damages and while the Parisians were grateful, none were as grateful as the gypsies. Ludwig had employed Emma, Toris, and Elizabeta at the bakery and turned the upstairs room into an art studio for his husband. Feli had insisted that Feliks work there with him. The flamboyant blond had jumped at the idea of finally having a place to design clothing and was more than happy to work alongside his prince in their creative lair. Lars had a corner of that studio to himself as well where he liked to work on silver pieces, though sometimes he'd go downstairs and man the ovens when they needed an extra pair of hands.

"Like, I'm coming," muttered Feliks under boxes of decorations he had to take to the square. "Thank goodness this is the last of it. One of the banners had a tear so I had to, like, fix it really quick."

"Here let me take a few," the brunette took two boxes from the top.

"Thank you, babe." Feliks leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek making it flush pink. They walked in silence for the most part, both going over their tasks for the day in their minds. Lovi's voice pierced through their silent musings as soon as they arrived.

"Don't run off too far, bambino," he shouted after his son. Fabian nodded and ran off with his cousin and friends. Lovi shook his head fondly and looked above him. Gilbert was putting his acrobatic skills to use as he jumped from one building to another, pinning down the fabric. The Nordics had arrived shortly after he and his family had and Berwald was already helping them build the alter underneath the cathedral while Tino worked with Antonio to weave their flowers into the arch. Not too far away from them Rodrich was playing a merry tune on his violin. "There's music in the marketplace; the streets have come alive. The town is in a tizzy; it's a busy, buzzing hive." True to his song civilians went eagerly about their business some pausing to watch the gypsies work. "There's cause for this commotion and emotional display. We just can't wait to celebrate our favorite holiday!" Lovi grinned. Sure everyone loved the Festival of Fools and he himself enjoyed the carnivals in his new home but nothing beat this festival. "Le Jour D'Amour, your song is in the air. What magic will you make for us? What promise will you share?" Tino handed him a basket of yellow roses which the king gladly took and began to distribute them to on lookers. Gilbert, finished with his task, hopped down and stood next to him with a grin. Lovi put aside the roses and took the albino's hands into his. Both twirled around and sang happily, "That golden bell, sweet La Fidele, will soon be ringing clear. The best of all the festivals Le Jour D'Amour is here!" Pookie walked up to the discarded flowers to sniff at them. Licking her lips, she plunged to take a bite out of the fragrant flower only to be pulled away by her scruff. Her green eyes looked up to see who had dared to keep her from her snack. Aster looked down with ignorant bliss at his little feline companion.

Lovi released his friend and hopped onto the alter with basket back in hand. He grinned mischievously at Lilly, who had come up to weave a garland of little white flowers into the arch as well. "Ladies and gentlemen," he addressed everyone, "The festival of love is upon us! Time is short and you only have a few days left to find your true love." He jumped back off and gently pushed Emil towards the blushing Lilly, "Some have come in puppy love perchance to steal a kiss." The young nordic smiled shyly and took her hand to kiss it. She returned the smile and, being raised by Elizabeta, she boldly placed a peck on his lips. Vash sputtered and was about to pull them away when he saw Emil wrap his arms around her waist and kiss back, but found that he couldn't move due to his mother's hand on his shirt. "Some are still enamored after years of wedded bliss." Lovi rolled his eyes when he saw his brother wrap Ludwig in his sash to pull him in for a kiss. The blond captain grinned cheekily and pulled back his husband for another before letting him continue his work. The gypsy king pulled Antonio away from the alter and danced with him, many from the small crowd joining in, "Everyone's parading down the promenade in pairs to join the celebration at the finest of the fairs."

The pairs dancing sang along with their jovial gypsy king, "Le Jour D'Amour your song is in the air. What magic will you make for us? Whose name shall I declare? That golden bell, Sweet La Fidelle, will soon be ringing clear. The best of all the festivals Le Jour D'Amour is here!"

Gilbert was pounced on by his nephew, Fabrezio. The boy wrapped his stubby arms around the albino's neck and giggled as his uncle danced with him, "Oh, how the stars will sparkle on the water as the troubadours sing tales of true romance."

Francis and Arthur chuckled at the scene below them, "The spirits may rise with fire in their eyes." Alfred dropped his ghostly arm around both of their shoulders, pointing at Feliciano as the man climbed onto the freshly built stage in the square, "While gypsy boys enchant you with a dance!" The three looked at the gypsy prince as he pulled out his tambourine to dance spiritedly with his son and brother-in-laws.

This roused happy cheers from the crowd as they lined up to collect their traditional yellow rose from Tino and Elizabeta. They sang jovially along with Lovi, "Le Jour D'Amour, your song is in the air! What magic will you make for us? What promise will you share? That golden bell, Sweet La Fidele, will soon be ringing clear." Gilbert stepped down from the stage, feeling a bit worn out from all the dancing and made his way back to the cathedral, weaving by the still dancing couples. He let out a startled yelp when he felt an arm around his shoulder and saw that it was only Antonio. The Spaniard handed him the last yellow rose and sent him off with a wink. Gilbert looked at the rose and smiled to himself. Shaking his head he walked into Notre Dame singing softly, "The best of all the festivals Le Jour D'Amour is here."

Francis sighed happily while he watched the couples below him settle down and moved to actually start their errands for the day. His gaze fell onto his favorite red-head as the prince placed the finishing touches onto his brother's puppet booth, "This is my favorite time of the year, mon amis."

Arthur sighed as well, hovering on his belly overlooking the rail. "Indeed, old chap. I say, it certainly is the happiest time of year. Looks like there's someone out there for everyone," his green eyes widened when he saw Aster try to nuzzle with Pookie only to be swiped at by the sassy cat. "Well, almost everyone." He let out a startled yelp when Alfred dropped himself on his back, "Get off you git!"

The young specter laughed obnoxiously and cuddled closer, "Aww, don't be like that Artie. You know you love me!" Arthur's ghostly cheeks flushed blue as he tried to sputter a denial of such affection. Niether noticed Gilbert come up the stairs until he set his yellow flower in a vase next to them. He shrugged off his cloak and grinned at his friends, "Are you guys going to keep indulging in all that sexual tension all day or are you going to help me get ready for the festival? Come on we need to polish La Fidele!" Francis chuckled and followed him up the stairs to the jewel encrusted bell, leaving behind his two blushing friends.

Gilbert pulled out his rag to clean the bell when a little giggle caught his attention. He chuckled and looked behind him to see his nephew preparing to charge at him. "Ok, little bull. I'm ready for you this time." Holding out his rag as a makeshift cape he cried, "Toro!" Fabrezio charged and missed his uncle by inches. More giggles bubbled from under the bell and three more children tackled the grinning albino. "Oh no! It's a revolt of tiny cattle! Someone help me," he yelled while laughing as their tiny hands tickled him everywhere they could reach. His cries were answered by Lilly and Vash who rushed up the stairs.

"There you guys are," exclaimed Lilly, "you two had us worried sick."

Vash rolled his eyes and retrieved, Henry from the pile, "Yeah right, your big sis was snogging with her boyfriend." Lilly flushed and tried to spew out a response. "I'm just teasing you, Lil'. Now come on, the old man wants us to go have some brunch or something lame like that."

"Brunch! Brunch," cried Henry happily, clinging onto his brother's neck. Vash smiled at the boy and nodded to Gilbert his farewell.

Lilly plucked Willem and Fabian from Gilbert, "Thank you for helping us today, Mr. Gilbert. We'll see you later, ok?"

Gilbert nodded from his spot on the floor rolled over so that Ezio could hold onto his shoulders as he lifted them up and ran around his room. The boy's curl bounced with each step they took and he let out peals of laughter. Feli followed the sound up stairs and he smiled at the duo, "Ezio, you need to slow down, figlio."

Gilbert stopped and he exchanged glances with his nephew before walking in slow motion towards Feli, "O-k, daaddyy." Amused, the gypsy prince raised an eyebrow at their antics. They heard a chuckle behind them and saw Ludwig peer from behind his husband.

"Listen to your papa, son," he said wrapping an arm around Feli.

Ezio's curl drooped at no longer being able to play with his uncle but he perked up again when he saw that he wasn't really in trouble. His dads were just tired from everything they had to do today. The boy nodded, "Ok, vati." Looking at his uncle, he could see in his red eyes that, even though he tried to hide it, he was tired too. "But do we still get to go watch Uncle Ivan's circus? He's coming in today right?"

Gilbert immediately perked up, "Circus? Oh, I almost forgot about that! Do you think he'll bring the dogs again? I really liked the big fluffy ones, they're pretty awesome." A little chirp was heard from his head. "Of course, they're not as awesome as you, Gilbird."

"Yeah, Gilbird you are pretty awesome!" Ezio gently patted the little ball of yellow feather's nestled in Gilbert's hair, much to the bird's content.

Feliciano chuckled at them before moving towards the La Fidele. He looked at the gold sheen of the majestic bell before running his hand along its curvature, "La Fidele, you _are _magnificent. You and Lars really did a good job, amore." Ludwig puffed out his chest in pride.

"Are you going to ring the bell for my daddy, Uncle Gilbert?"

Before the albino could answer, Ludwig spoke up, "Of course, son. And you papa is going to be down in that square yelling loudly into the night: I LOVE MY HUSBAND, LUDWIG!"

Feli smirked at the blond, "Is that so? And what makes you so sure that I'm going to be yelling so loudly?"

Ludwig grinned and brought the gypsy prince into his arms before twirling around the room with him, "You're going to have to be loud if you want people to hear over me screaming: I LOVE FELICIANO!" The couple chuckled to themselves and pecked each other's lips.

Ezio made a sound of disgust at seeing his parents kiss and buried his face in his uncle's hair. Gilbert smiled to himself and lowered down his nephew, "Yeah, yuck."

Ezio looked at him curiously, "Whose name are you going to shout, Uncle Gil?"

Gilbert shrugged before sliding under the bell to clean its interior, "No one I guess."

"Well then who's going to shout _your_ name?"

"Um, I don't think anyone will _ever_ say my name, kiddo."

"Oh…Well why not?" The boy peeked under the bell to look at his uncle, green eyes wide with innocence.

Gilbert looked at his reflection in the bell's golden wall. True, many thought he was handsome but really no one had ever looked at him in that way. It was the eyes...and his coloring. People could compare them to rubies and his skin to snow but in the end it was all talk. Civilians cared enough about him to be amicable but never enough to actually want to date and the gypsies. Well, there had been a few but anyone who he had been remotely interested in was either straight or taken. Emma had been a sweet girl to talk too but honestly he didn't even bother to try and formulate a sense of attachment. It was clear to him that Mathias loved her, even if he had left for Sweden with his family, and his feelings were obviously reciprocated despite her brother's disapproval. So, in the end his heart was where it had started, alone.

Feli slid under the bell and gave his brother-in-law a comforting embrace from behind as if reading his thoughts, "Angelo." Gilbert looked at him through the reflection. "It takes more than looking, to really see," he reminded gently. Feli smiled and leaned against him, "Someday you'll be ready, my friend. And when you are, you'll find him." Gilbert blushed, remembering that he had confided in his friend that he had also found a preference towards men. Elizabeta had overheard and nearly threw a hysterical fit, cooing and rambling about how cute he was and other things that he didn't feel comfortable talking about. Her husband had to come in and gently tug her out of the tent. Ludwig had been a whole lot better at taking the news. He had given him _the talk_, much to his embarrassment and was about to draw a diagram about how things worked until Feli pulled the pencil away from him and shooed him away as well.

Gilbert felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. Shaking his head to rid himself of the memory he placed a hand over Feli's and said with a sad smile, "I don't think anything will ever change, bruder." Feli had opened his mouth to protest but the shrill sound of trumpets interrupted him.

"Daddy! Vati! Uncle, the circus parade is starting," cried the overly excited Ezio, looking out the window. Below them he could see that civilians had gathered to watch the circus enter.

Giraffes and elephants strutted while monkeys walked beside them or simply sat on their heads. Clowns and jugglers entertained the crowd while a man riding a unicycle rode by. The small family made their way outside and Feli frowned. Ivan's troupe didn't have these animals. Their uniforms were different as well but he saw that his brother was welcoming them regardless. Lovi strode alongside them, "Welcome my friends, as you all know the week before the Festival of D'amour the circus comes to town. Unfortunately, we won't be having our usual friends from Mother Russia to put on their extravagant shows but we do have," Lovi looked at the carriage bring up the back for the marker of who was leading this commune and recognized the crest, "our friends from Turkey!" Heracles choked on his water and Kiku rubbed his back while looking on in confusion.

The carriage stopped in front of the cathedral and in a flash of blue smoke a stage dropped along with the ring leader. Sadiq peered through his mask at the adoring children who had eagerly stood along the stage. He grinned at his little audience and bowed grandly, "Welcome to the circus of the great and powerful Sadiq!" The Turkish man began to juggle four balls for the crowd while a shorter man sat above the carriage with cue cards. "Here you'll see juggling clowns, fire breathers," he tossed up a ball before it burst into flames. "And magic." Sadiq caught the remaining balls in his hat and waved his hand around the rim. Shoving his hand into the hat he pulled out a white and brown floppy eared rabbit. Lars looked out the window of the bakery with wide eyes. Where the hell did he get Miffy from? After handing the rabbit to a spiked haired man from the crowed, Sadiq directed the crowd's attention to a large box extending from the carriage. "But the thing that will probably draw you all in is of course the prettiest ornament in all of Europe, my adorable assistant," he opened the door to the box only to shut it again. He cleared his throat, "My adorable assistant Math-" Reaching into his cloak he pulled out a wand and tapped it against the box, "Right then, my adorable assistant Mat-" Sadiq bit his lip to suppress a growl of frustration when he opened the box and revealed that it was empty. The crowed hushed and a few children pointed out that there was nobody inside. The ring leader chuckled nervously before shutting the door and putting his wand away. "Of course its empty, little ones. If you really want to see him then you'll all come by to the real show later today!" He released some vanishing powder and in a smoke of blue he disappeared making the crowd cheer in delight.

Once inside he pulled Cypress into the carriage as well, "Were the hell is he?"

"I-I don't know, sir," mumbled the smaller man. Grunting Sadiq patted the wall of his carriage to motion the driver to move.

* * *

"Fratello, a word?" Lovi handed his son to Antonio when he saw his brother approach him. He nodded to Feli so that he'd continue. "I don't recall Ivan sending word that he wasn't going to show up this year. In the last letter I received, he sounded excited about his newest acts. Not to mention Sadiq hasn't exactly been around in the past seven years, not since that incident with Heracles and Kiku."

Lovi rubbed the back of his neck in thought, "Well, yeah I know it was short notice but he _is _still part of the council…even if he doesn't consider himself a gypsy. Come on, Feli. It is tradition that we have a circus for the Festival of D'amour and we have to honor it. The people seem pleased with the whole thing."

Feli nodded once before breaking out in a smile, "If you say so, then I trust it. I hope that what ever happened to Ivan, he'll pull through."

Lovi nodded as well and threw an arm around his twin's shoulder, "I'm sure the big guy will be alright so long as it wasn't Natalia that did anything to him." Both brother's shivered at the thought of the girl. "Any way enough talk, we need to have some lunch before the circus this evening. Fabian and my idiot husband are actually excited to go see the 'great and powerful' Sadiq." Feli chuckled, his eyes searching the crowd for _his_ husband and child.

Lars waited impatiently for the crowd to thin before wiping his hands free of dough and leave the bakery in search of the man with his bunny. Spikey hair. Spikey hair. Wait. Spikey _blond_ hair. Oh. Oh no. Who did he know with blond and unnaturally spikey hair aside from himself and his nephew? "Oi, Lars!" That's right, _him_. Rolling his green eyes he turned to see the annoying Dane holding out his rabbit. "I saved Miffy for you. Who knows how Sadiq got a hold of her. You should be more careful about where you leave your little one." Gritting his teeth he gently took his rabbit from the man.

"Hi, Uncle-Papa-Lars!" Little Willem bounced up to his uncle and looked at Miffy excitedly, "Ooh! Can I hold Miffy? Please, Uncle-Papa! Please may I?!" Sighing, Lars carefully handed his nephew his bunny and ushered him into the bakery where his sister was. He took a quick peek inside and saw that she was humming to herself while filling pie crusts with apples.

Once he silently shut the door, Lars dragged Mathias by his arm and proceeded to punch the daylights out of him. "Why-the-fuck-did- you-come-back?!"

Mathias pushed off the taller man and picked up an empty crate to hold in front of him, "W-what the hell's wrong with you?!"

"You son of a bitch, you know what you did!"

"No I don't! If I did I wouldn't be asking yo-aei!" Mathias gave a yelp when Lars raised his fist again. "Seriously man, I don't know..Oh! Is this seriously 'cause I took your stash of tobacco? You really needed to cut back on that stuff I did you a favor!"

"_You _took it?! That stuff was really hard to-argh!" Lars tried to get to him but found himself immobilized but a pair of dainty arms covered in flour.

"Please don't hurt him, big brother," whispered Emma.

Mathias perked up when he heard her voice. "Emma, how are you?" She was silent for a moment before responding that she was fine. "That's good." They stood awkwardly for a few minutes. "Um-so…what's with the kid?

* * *

**Hi, guys. I'm sorry for the late update. I had to get things ready for school tomorrow. If any of you are starting tomorrow too then I wish you all the best of luck and a happy school year. Fighto, lol! I'm going to try my hardest to find time to write so that the story can have steady updates like my last one. I'm only going to school for four days so it shouldn't be a problem. Lets cross our fingers, yeah? Thank you to everyone who favorited and are following The Angel of Notre Dame. It means alot!  
**

**PS- Oh! I almost forgot Uncle-Papa-Lars! lol I hope you guys got the reference to how Buster calls his Uncle Oscar that from Arrested Development. If not..well then..lol I do have an explanation for it in later chapters.  
**

**VivaAmerica: Heck yeah its PRUCAN! LOL I love them too. For some reason it makes sense to me. They seem to be good friends judging by their interaction in a drama cd i listened to ^_^**

**akanobora: yay ^.^ Thank you for reading and for wishing me a good weekend. I hope you have a nice week. **

**Skysword: Thanks for your kind words! For some reason, when I was writing this, I felt like how I do when I ride my bike after a while of not riding. It was 'slippery' for some reason. I guess I was just nervous when writing this, the chapter sounds kind of awkward to me but I tried my best. I'm sure though that I'll get the groove of things as I keep writing. As for Canada, he is a GREAT thief! Though, he does feel very guilty after stealing but I'll let you find out the rest =3**

**HeroinOfDarkness:**** I hope you'll like it ^_^**

**zoewinter1: Thank you! I hope I don't disappoint X3**

**Fallen heavens: lol ^_^**

**spiritualnekohime4: Thank you for the review =3**


	3. Ordinary Miracles

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Feeling his sister bury her face into his back and squeeze her frail arms uncomfortably around his abdomen, Lars glared at his former best friend. Mathias, oblivious to the discomfort he was causing, rubbed at his bruising cheek, "Look, I'm sorry if you're mad at me for taking the tobacco. I only did it because you were starting to worry your sis and me. You'll thank me one day." The Dane stood on his tiptoes to peer over Lars's shoulder, "Do you want to go to the circus with me, Em? I really want to talk to you about some things."

"No," said Lars with folded arms, "She's going with me. Stay away from my sister you swine." He took his sister's arm and dragged her back to the bakery, leaving Mathias even more confused. Shrugging, he set off to the Court of Miracles to find his family.

* * *

"But why can't I go with Emil, papa?" Lilly stared at her father with pleading eyes. Rodrich tried his hardest to maintain his resolve against those eyes that his wife had no doubt taught her. 'These women are going to be the death of me.' He looked over to Vash who was drying his hair from a bath he had taken. 'That one too. I swear if he falls into another sewage hole-' "Papa, please?" Rodrich's eyes widened when his daughter dropped to knees and took his hands into hers, "Pretty please, papa?" He groaned at how ridiculously cute she looked. 'You can do this Roddy. Under no circumstances will you give-…oh god she's doing that lip thing.' With the final step in her mother's 'How-to-get-your-father-to-bend-to-your-every-whim technique, Lilly could see that his resolve was melting at an alarming rate. With sigh he patted her head and nodded. Elizabeta hid her grin, 'that's my girl.'

Vash opened his mouth to protest but shut it when he caught his dad's eye. He pouted and tossed on a clean shirt. Elizabeta rubbed his back, "Don't worry, son. You'll find a special girl too one day. Or boy." Vash paled at how overly happy his mother had said the last part while Rodrich merely rolled his eyes.

"Right then, let us go see this so called 'great and powerful' Sadiq. Feli and the others are probably on their way there as we speak." Rodrich stood and took his wife's hand while their children trailed after them.

Emil rung his hands nervously as his brother had threatened to bind them if he kept running them through his hair in attempt to fix strays. "You're only going to make them stand up more if you keep doing that," snapped Lukas. Peter would have laughed at his uncle had he not been in the same boat. It had been a couple of years since he had last seen Raivis and he was just as nervous, though _he_ kept trying to change clothes every few minutes. "Honestly, you two are almost as bad as women." Berwald grunted in agreement and placed a heavy hand on his son just as the boy tried to go back into the tent for a different shirt.

"No, they're worse." The Nordics turned to see Mathias strut into their tent. "_Our_ women don't nearly fret as much as you two. Of course, Emma doesn't need to do much. She's pretty no matter what she wears."

"So you patched things up with the poor dear?" Tino looked up from slipping on his shoes. Berwald blushed at how cute his wif-husband looked. The short Nordic came up and straighten Berwald's collar for him before slipping his hand into his. Taking a closer look at Mathias he scoffed, "Of course you didn't. Lars finally found you, huh?"

Mathias brought his hand to his cheek, "Yeah. I don't know what his deal was either. All I did was save his lungs and stupid rabbit and _this_ is how he thanks me. I swear the man has no sense of gratitude!"

Lukas raised an eyebrow, "Maybe he found out you banged his little sister. If someone did that to our sweet Emil and just left without so much as a 'I love you'-

"I told her I love her!"

"-and didn't write or bother to visit in the past six years, I too would be rather pissy."

Emil flushed darkly, "I don't want you thinking about me doing…things like that!" Lukas stared at him. "Stop looking at me! Can't we go now?" Berwald looked out the tent towards the large clock and nodded slowly. Grabbing a hold of his son with one hand and leading Tino with the other, the Nordic patriarch lead his family to the surface.

* * *

Indigo eyes where closed tightly. The man's heart thumped in delicious excitement while he arched his foot and took another step forward on the rope pulled tightly between two poles. "Ladies and gentle bears if you would kindly direct your attention above; you will see the magnificent Matthew as he performs his dangerous and thrilling high wire act _without_ a net," narrated Matthew as he kept his back straight, arms stretched out for balance. He arched his bare foot and struggled to make his way across. "Will he make it this time? Whoops! Ooh!" The blond ran to the other side of the rope and clutched tightly onto the pole. "Maple, that was close. Remember gentle bears don't try this-"

"Matthew!"

Matthew let out a startled cry and fell onto the floor three feet below him. Mr. Kumajirou walked up to him and sniffed his master's blond hair, "M-Mr. Sadiq," he squeaked. "H-how...w-what brings you here, sir?"

Sadiq glared at his charge in disbelief. "What brings me here? Gee, I wonder. Perhaps it has something do with how my assistant wasn't where he was supposed to be."

The man flushed and rushed onto his feet only to trip over the tight rope and fall over again, "I'm so sorry. I was practicing and lost track of time." He sighed and played with the blades of grass in the tent, "I just really want to contribute more to the circus."

"You already do, my little trinket. Your job is to stand there and look cute."

"Oh, but I really think I could do more."

Sadiq raised an eyebrow, "More? What more could you do? You're only skill is looking cute and stealing. Aside from that you're pretty useless."

"Well, I've been thinking, sir what if-"

"Yes, well you see that is the problem isn't it? You can't think. You are too stupid to think. You should be glad that I even allow you to in my acts to begin with."

Matthew sighed looked down. "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Sadiq reach over and lifted Matthew off the floor by his shirt. "Anyway, the show doesn't start for another couple of hours so I need you to go do some recon."

"Recon, sir?" Mathew tugged the sleeve over his shoulder and picked up his bear, holding his snuggly against his chest.

"Yes," Sadiq removed his mask and used it to point towards Notre Dame, "See that cathedral over there? There is a bell ringer that lives there. Go to him and do what you do best to get him to tell you where La Fidel is. The faster you get the information the faster we can steal her."

Matthew felt his chest ache as he looked where his caretaker was pointing, "Sir, must we really steal her? We don't even know if the bell is real or not." He felt uneasy, waiting for a slap for his words but it never came. Instead he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Of course she exists. When we intercepted Ivan's carriage, the fool told us. He himself had sent some of the materials for her creation." Air felt like it was trapped in Matthew's throat. He remembered that interception. It hadn't been pretty, he was partly glad that his only task in that mission was to steal the correspondence between the Russian Matriarch's brother and the gypsy prince as well as a few jeweled eggs. And even that was weighing heavily on his conscience. Sadiq and some of his men had interrogated Ivan while he had done this, and him being him was able to slip in and out unnoticed. "Anyway, just get going. I trust you remember the way?"

"Yes, sir." Matthew slipped on some flat shoes and took his bear cub with him for support. He weaved through the mass of excited Parisians, none paying him much attention. He recognized a few as he made his way towards the cathedral. There in the market were the green eyed siblings that had given him a temporary refuge after the fire took his home. They were making conversation with the gypsy prince. He smile grimly, they didn't even acknowledge him as he walked by. Sarah was giggling a little too loudly at something Feli had said, making her brothers roll their eyes. He caught sight of the prince out of the corner of his eye and blushed. The years had treated him very kindly. If it weren't for the fact that he knew roughly how old the man was he would have probably mistaken him for a teenager. He wore a white peasant shirt, strings tide loosely to expose some of his chest. Brown linen pants were tucked into brown leather boots and he wore a blue loose sash around his hips. The only thing that really stood out for Matthew, though, was the golden band around his ring finger. 'So, he got married after all.' He held memories of Feliciano, though they were few. Feli interacted with him occasionally when he noticed the boy hiding shyly behind his brother in behind pews.

Matthew sighed and kept his bear close to him. His bear let out grunt when he bumped into a hard chest. He looked up and blushed again. Looking down at him with mild concern was one of the most handsome men he's ever had the pleasure of seeing. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at Mr. Kumajirou and tightened his hands on small legs. Legs? Matthew looked up to see and equally curious boy looking down from his perch on his father's shoulders. "I-I'm sorry, sir."

Ludwig smiled kindly, "Its ok. Just try to be more careful, ok?"

Matthew nodded dumbly and watched as the blond walked over to the gypsy prince and kissed his temple tenderly. 'So the captain married the prince, eh? They do make a cute pair.' He tore his eyes away from the family that didn't seem to recognize him and kept his focus on Notre Dame. With every step he took he felt his heart beat increase. Would Father Romulus be there? Would he ask me questions? What if he remembers me and then this whole scheme goes down the drain? 'That would be for the best but then Sadiq will punish me. Then I'd be alone again.' Shaking his head free of those thoughts he opened the heavy door and slid inside. It was rather empty aside from a few parishers scattered amongst the pews. Father Romulus was too busy reading over some passages in a large book to notice him. A sudden wave of comfort and nostalgia came over Matthew as he hid behind a pillar. Memories began to fill him of the few times he had visited the cathedral with Alfred and the time he lived here with his brother in the winter after their mother died. Gathering his courage, he scurried to the stairs before someone would notice him. It was wishful thinking on his part but sometimes he'd like to think that he wasn't invisible to others. Once he had literally walked into the royal palace just to see if he could. He spent the day in the gardens and had taken some of the king's snacks. No one even noticed. Of course he didn't tell Sadiq about this out of fear that he'd send him in again and take something of value.

Matthew jumped when he heard the bells ring. 'Maple…'With a deep breath, he climbed the rest of the way up. He came across Gilbert's work table and gasped. "Look, Mr. Kumajirou isn't this neat?" Curious, he reached over to pluck a figurine from the table but only ended up knocking them all over. 'Why am I such a klutz?' After righting all the miniatures, Matthew looked around the room with awe. 'This place is so amazing. I wonder why I've never been up here before.' He remembered suddenly that when he had tried that Wolfgang had nearly backhanded him. He didn't get the chance because Romulus had stopped him. Matthew shuddered at that memory. He walked around the table and went back down to the first level of the room. It felt colder for some reason and he cuddled his bear closer. He gasped as he walked past a corner. Freezing he walked back. Forward. Backward. He did this a couple of times and realized that this spot was noticeably colder than the rest of the room. He turned and peeked behind the curtain.

Mr. Kumajirou let out a disgruntled yelp when his master dropped him. Matthew's face paled. Staring right at him was his brother's wide eyes, his mouth open. "M-MAPLE?!" Matthew took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I must be finally loosing it." He placed his glasses back on his face and looked again. Sure as rain, his brother was behind the curtain. He pulled the heavy fabric down and behind it was a portrait of Alfred and his friends. His brother had his eyes wide with excitement and his mouth was open in mid-laugh. His arms were around Arthur who had his own arms crossed over his chest. Arthur, though frowning, had a smile and one eye was open. The painting had captured him looking fondly at the blond as the boy had his cheek pressed against his. Next to the Brit was Francis. The eldest of the blonds had his eyes half closed in bliss while his arm was draped over Arthur. In his hand he held a rose pointed towards his lips. Matthew smiled. He remembered when this had been painted. Feliciano had done it when he was 15. Already he was a master painter. This had been done a few months before Francis had gotten sick. At that thought, Matthew felt his smile wither.

"_Hold still you, git. Else Feli won't be able to capture our likeness," muttered Arthur angrily. Alfred giggled and brought their cheeks together before placing a quick kiss at the corner of the Brit's mouth. Arthur blushed a brilliant red and took Francis's rose to hit the young blond. "D-don't do that all of sudden!" Alfred started laugh obnoxiously and ran away from the seething boy. _

_Feli looked up from his canvas and giggled, "It's ok you guys I'm done now." He signed his painting as 'Veniciano.'_

_Francis came up from behind him wrapped his arms around the redhead, "It is perfect, mon ami." He placed a kiss on Feli's head making the young prince grin with glee. _

"_Thank you, big brother Francis. I'm glad you like it." Matthew sat next to Feli and caught the saddened expression on Francis's face. He felt bad for him. Just a couple years ago he had overheard the boy talking with his brother about Feli. Francis was going to confess his love but just as he was going to try, Feli had ran in with a sad expression. Apparently he was sad because he no longer saw the blond boy that would hang around the church. At the time, Matthew didn't understand but it was clear now that Feli had felt something for the blond stranger._

Indigo eyes looked back at the painting; he suspected that Feli must've known. He couldn't have been this oblivious to Francis's affection. He couldn't have been, else he wouldn't have captured the loving gaze Francis's eyes. Shaking his head he continued on. Part of him wanted to yell out to the bell ringer but he was clearly still busy ringing the bells. So he stopped underneath them and waited patiently for him to finish.

Gilbert tugged once more on the bell, swinging the large dome towards the ghosts as they gave it one final wipe. "Thank god, we're finally finished," he said with a smile. He stretched his arms above his head and sighed at the pleasant feeling of his back bones pop.

"Um, hello," called a meek voice. Gilbert froze. "Excuse me? I'm looking for the bell ringer."

Francis looked down and smirked, "It's seems like your wanted, mon ami. This one looks like a cutie too." The three ghosts looked to where their friend was only to find him missing. A flair in the curtains alerted them of his location and they flew in behind the curtains with him. "Why are you hiding, Gilbert?"

Gilbert's face flushed lightly, "I-I don't know what he wants. What if he came in here to laugh at me?"

"Nonsense mate," muttered Arthur as he tried to pull the albino off the slab of marble and out the curtains. He tugged too hard and fell backwards, knocking Alfred out of the curtains and into the open.

"That wasn't cool, dude!" Alfred rubbed his head and looked over as Matthew ascended the stairs in their direction. His eyes widened in disbelief and he crawled back behind the curtains. The young specter grabbed a hold of Arthur's ghostly pants and held on for dear life, his eyes still wide from shock.

"Get off me," snapped Arthur. "Honestly, what's gotten into you two? It's just-"

"My brother."

Matthew heard some movement behind the curtain. Biting his lip to keep a smile from showing, he moved to pull it aside. "My name is Matthew and I'm from the circus. I was wonder...ing. That's funny, I could have sworn you were back here." Gilbert had climbed up the beams and hid under a bell. "Are you hiding from me?"

"N-no." Arthur and Francis dragged Alfred back to one of their paintings, leaving Gilbert to fend for himself. The albino tugged on his shirt bashfully. Francis had been right. This guy _was_ pretty darn cute. Matthew smiled up at the bell ringer before letting out a bubble of giggles. Gilbert felt his heart twitch at the sound. So cute! Gathering his courage he took a quick peek from under his bell. Matthew walked a bit closer and looked up with his hands behind his back, more giggles erupting from his mouth. Pulling the bell over himself again, Gilbert looked at his reflection in the golden wall. He was blushing profoundly. "Are you laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry; it's just that from down here, you look like you're wearing a giant hat!" Gilbert blinked. A giant hat? He tried to imagine himself as so and smiled. That was kind of funny. When he didn't get a response, Matthew stopped laughing and his eyes widened. Oh no! What if I offended him? "I'm sorry, that really isn't all that funny, huh? I can say stupid things sometimes."

"No! No, not at all! It's just that I've never really thought about it that way," Gilbert said with a giggle of his own.

Matthew smiled up at Gilbert. "Oh, yes! You see, it's a brass berete," he laughed again, happy that someone thought his lame puns where funny. "A-a two ton topper."

Gilbert found himself laughing at what the man below him was saying; he couldn't help but blurt out a pun of his own, "A chapeau in C-sharp." Drawn out by his brother's laughter, Alfred poked his head out of the painting to stare in wonder. Alfred and Francis popped out in hopes to drag the young specter back in. Matthew shivered again and noticed that his ankles where getting cold, he turned around to face the painting and gasped. The two older ghosts pulled Alfred back in just as Matthew rushed over to them. Gilbert heard the gasp and peeked from under the bell again, "Are you ok, Matthew?"

"The painting!"

"Painting?"

"Yes, it's just that I could've sworn I saw ghosts but that's kind of silly, huh?" He bent over to pick up his bear and brought it close to him. Mr. Kumajirou pawed at his master's curl. Gilbert smiled fondly at the sight and followed Matthew from the beams as the blond walked slowly away and looked at a wall. "You must think I'm stupid," he whispered but Gilbert managed to hear him.

"No! Not at all. You just have an awesome imagination."

Matthew perked up at that, "Do you really think so?" He turned around just in time to see Gilbert move behind a large statue. He smiled at the bell ringer's shyness. "What's your name?"

"G-Gilbert," he said quietly. Oh god, he was getting closer. Why did he have to get closer?

The blond placed the bear on the floor again gently and extended a hand towards the shadow, "Won't you please come out, Gilbert, so that I can see you?"

Gilbert gripped the statue and squeezed himself as far back as he could. 'You're awesome, Gil! Just let him see you. It won't be too bad…' Scoffing mentally, the albino shook his head, "You won't like what you see."

Matthew blinked. What an odd thing to say. "Why don't you let me decide that for myself?"

"I'd rather not." He didn't like the saddened face, the man gave him. He didn't like the sudden spark in his eye when he looked up either. This wasn't going to end well. Without warning, Matthew pulled down the curtain that blocked the sunlight from Gilbert's corner. He let out a small hiss of surprise and slight pain as the sun rays pricked at his snowy skin. It wasn't so bad, these were sun-set rays after all. What hurt the most though was the look in Matthew's eyes.

Matthew stood frozen with his mouth gaped. Before him stood Gilbert running his hands up and down his arms to keep the sting at bay. His skin was so pale, _he_ looked like a ghost. His eyes. His eyes, though confused, were glittering almost demonically in the light. Forcing back a shudder he picked up his bear, "I-I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't…I can't….I have to go! I'm sorry." With that Matthew ran out, leaving Gilbert feeling hurt and confused.

Sighing, Gilbert pulled down his sleeves to cover his arms. He couldn't help but feel sad at this reaction and, admittedly, a bit disappointed. Casting a glance at his work bench he noticed that all the figurines were in their wrong places, so he sat down on his work bench and began putting them right again. Gilbird, flew in from the window and nestled himself in Gilbert's hair. The tiny bird chirped a greeting.

Francis flew out of the painting and approached Gilbert followed by Arthur and Alfred, though the younger two stayed behind and whispered amongst themselves. "Are you ok, mon ami?"

Gilbert picked up a block of wood and started to carve out a miniature Matthew, "Yup."

"Are you really?"

The albino sighed and slowed down, "Did you see the way he looked at me? I mean, people stare every now and again and there are some that are still startled by me but…I just-I just wish that he didn't. Is it strange?"

Francis rubbed at his chin, "Perhaps you should try again? I think there's more to him than you think."

"I know there is, Francis, that's why it hurt to see him look at me like I'm some sort of-of m-monster," Gilbert stumbled over the word. Both Feli and his brother had forbidden him from ever using that word to describe himself and now it felt heavy on his tongue as he said it.

Alfred hovered next to Gilbert and touched his arm, "There is so much more to him than what he showed you, dude. My brother is a good kid. He's just really sheltered and I…I would like it very much if you gave him another chance."

"Your brother?"

The specter nodded and played with his shirt, "I died when he was very young. I tried hard to stay alive as long as I could for him but in the end I left him alone. Our parents died long before he could really remember and I know that he must have had it rough. He had it bad when I was alive so I can only imagine what he's been through all these years."

Gilbert contemplated this while he put the finishing touches on Mini-Matthew. He was more than just a cute boy. He had a refreshing sense of humor and he did have a pure soul. Everything about him was wonderful and Gilbert was sure that he could make him really see who he was if given the chance. With a smile, he regarded his friends, "Do you believe in miracles?"

Arthur floated crossed legged before him, "What kind?"

"Oh you know just ordinary ones."

The three ghosts looked at each other before speaking together, "We're not following you."

"Well," Gilbert placed the figurine to the side to pull out some paint, pausing only to look at the various couples in his mini-city. "I see couples all around me you know? And it looks so nice to be with someone who loves you." He thought immediately of his brother and Feli. They were practically perfect. Yes they had their moments when they would have their lover's quarrels but it never lasted longer than an hour before one or the other would apologize and everything would be fine again. Rodrich and Elizabeta were a funny couple to watch, especially when Elizabeta brought out the frying pan. Oh! And Toris and Feliks, now those two were perfect for one another. He rarely saw them argue and if he did it was usually because Feliks was wearing something feminine that would draw unwanted attention to himself and Toris would get jealous.

Gilbert shook his head, "I guess I'm just wondering if someone could maybe love me." He opened the jar of indigo and reached for a small paint brush, "Imagine someone to love who loves you." Grabbing Mini-Matthew he carefully painted in his eyes, "Imagine to look in his eyes and see. Imagine how miraculous it seems to be, but it's not so very rare. You can find it anywhere." He finished painting the figurine and placed him next to Mini-Gilbert to dry. "It's an ordinary miracle. The kind you find around you every single day or maybe it's just seasonal like spring and May."

Shrugging off his clothes he walked over to the room that use to be Antonio's, now a bathroom, quickly washed up. Arthur handed him a towel to dry up. "They're so many, the ordinary miracle. A common kind of miracle that runs right by or maybe it's too gradual to catch your eye so you miss it." He shook his head to rid himself of some last of the water drops in his hair. They landed on the yellow rose Antonio had given him and he paused. The droplets glittered on the soft petals like diamonds in the light. He smiled and picked it up to inspect the beauty of it. "A sudden bolt of distant lightning. Cathedrals rising out of stone." Gilbert handed the rose to Francis and searched for a clean pair of pants. Pulling those on, he found a small painting of Fabrezio as a baby. He picked it up and gazed at his nephew fondly remembering how happy he had felt with the toddler had ran passed his dads and straight to him when he was learning how to walk. The albino tried to remember how he had been when he was that small, "A baby starts to walk and talk one day then, shockingly, he's grown and in love. That volcano of emotions not ten thousand gypsy-potions can undo."

Putting the painting away he looked for his best shirt. If he was going to show Matthew the real him he wanted to do it looking his best. "Yes, it's love." Francis raised an eyebrow at that but smiled anyway. Gilbert caught the look and he grinned at the specter, "Well, of course my view is slanted but people do take love for granted. Sad, but true." Gilbert briefly thought about Mathias and how he had stupidly believed that just because he had told Emma that he loved her that she was going to welcome him back with open arms, or her brother for that matter. "Of all the many miracles, mysterious and marvelous and big and small, when people fall in love it really beats them all." He paused in his search and went to pull on his boots instead before walking to his bench to see if the doll had dried, "Oh, to see it, to feel it, to know it. Imagine someone to love who loves you." He carefully picked up the blond figurine. It was dry. "Imagine to look in his eyes and see. Imagine how extraordinary it would be, if an ordinary miracle happened to me." The three ghosts smiled at their friend's soft determined expression but before they could say anything a voice interrupted them."

"Like, hey there Gil." Gilbert looked over his shoulder and saw Feliks looking at him curiously with a basket in his arm. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh! I-I um.I-" Feliks waved him off. "Never mind. Feli sent me over to give you some noms," he shoved the basket full of things to make a sandwich and a small bottle of honeyed water. "Do you mind if…" The blond stopped talking and gave Gilbert a glance over. "Is that what you're going to wear? It's a bit daring don't you think?"

Gilbert blinked once before blushing and tried to cover up his chest, "I-No! Don't look!"

"Like, what's the big deal? We're both men. It's not like I haven't seen a guy like that. Actually, I've seen Toris with a lot less if you know what I mean."

The albino flushed further at his friends words and covered his face in embarrassment, "D-d-don't say things like that!"

Feliks laughed and pulled Gilbert's hands away, "Come on, don't be like that. We're both, like, adults and junk. Here, I'll help you get ready. Want to dress to impress don't ya?" Gilbert allowed himself to be dragged back to his dormitory and sat on the bed while Feliks dug around his trunk of clothes. After a few minutes of digging, he managed to fish out a dark blue shirt that he had given him for Christmas along with the black and silver sash he had made him for his birthday. "Here! Where these."

"But won't that make me look…"Gilbert felt his words wither at the look Feliks shot him and nodded. He turned around and quickly pulled on the shirt, only for it to stop midway by a hand on his back. Gilbert froze, "Uh, Fe…what are you doing?"

"Sorry. It's just, what that man did. It's unforgivable." Feliks removed his hand and hugged himself, "Toris has some on his back too, from the time that bastard caught us kissing. He begged them to let me go and I guess out of twisted since of mercy Wolf- _He _allowed me to go free but Toris would have to take my punishment as well. All together he was whipped about a 50 times and then sentenced to a week in the stock. He got another 20 before he was released. I swore that he was going to leave me but," Feliks smiled fondly but Gilbert could see the sadness in his eyes, "he came, literally, crawling back. The prince found him passed out close to the Court of Miracles and brought him the rest of the way. Toris said that the love he felt for me was what kept him alive and gave him the strength to come back."

Gilbert looked at him. Wolfgang was truly a monster but even his evil couldn't keep two souls bonded by love apart. "Why aren't you two married?"

Feliks giggled to himself and sent his friend a wink, "Don't tell, k?" He pulled out his necklace and there lying in the center was a silver engagement ring. "We want it to be a surprise." Wiping his eyes of a few tears he grinned again, "Ok, like, enough of all this drama. Let's head on out to the circus!" He looped his arm around Gilbert's and skipped down the stairs, the bell ringer resisting enough to snatch Mini-Matthew from the table and his parasol on his way out.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Gilbert looked over his shorter companion and only then realized that he was wearing a skirt much like what Emma and Elizabeta wore.

"Yeah! Isn't tots fab?!"

* * *

**Hmm, well I didn't think I'd make it to 5,000 (roughly) words but it just flowed out of me. I think I found by groove again ^_^ Thank you to those who favorited and are following the story!**

**spiritualnekohime4: ooh! Okey dokey, Lovino is king of the gypsies (from all around the world) Feli is the gypsy prince, because he is the younger twin, and he's also the Patriarch of the commune in Paris. Ludwig is just captain of the guard and Antonio is just Antonio lol. Even though Ludwig and Antonio married the royal brothers they don't have a say in what goes on with the gypsy affairs. Ludwig will only get to have a say if it involves Parisian laws. Aster is Ludwig's dog (in their universe he's a golden retriever but in this story he's a dire wolf) that he sometimes uses as a mount. I thought it would be cute if Aster had a crush on Feli's cat, Pookie. =3 Also this is: PruCan, Gerita, Spamano, and USUK as well as other pairings but they're too many to really list. I can if you want me to though ^.^ I hope this helped. Thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**zoewinter1: lol, I loved your review it was cute ^_^ had me singing the rest in my head  
**

**akanobara: Thank you for your kind words =3**

**Skysword: Thank you! I think I've got it lol. I guess it was just nerves in starting in a new project and all, though I think Alfred's reaction could have been better T_T hope I didn't disappoint. LOL, Chibi-Romano _might_ make an appearance later in the story and yes ^_^ yes it was lol. UsUk is fun to write what with UK's tsundereness lol.**

**VivaAmerica: Did I lose you? T_T**


	4. Cirque de Sadiq

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Ludwig stood outside, conversing with Lars and Toris while waiting for his husband to come out of their home. He had been pleasantly surprised that his mother's old house was still in pristine condition, though he suspected that it had something to do with the handsome payments his mother would send Sebastian. She had given him the key as a wedding gift a few years ago, much to his delight. It had taken a lot of coaxing to get Feli to live with him but in the end they settled on a compromise. They'd live here as long as Feli was allowed to spend a week out of the month in the Court of Miracles to interact with his people outside of business. Ludwig happily agreed to those terms as long as he and Fabrezaio were allowed to go too, but really, was them _not_ going even an option?

Upstairs, Emma fidgeted under her prince's stare. Feli sat across from her with a leg over the other and his fingers tapping gently on his knee. "Ve~"

"I know. I know. I have to tell him, don't I?

"Mhmm."

"But how? He's going to be so mad…"

"Your brother or Mathias?"

"Both I guess. You see, Lars has gotten along perfectly with Willem and Willem really loves him too. I don't think it's fair for my brother for me to just abandon him after he's dedicated all these years in helping me raise him."

Feli sighed and uncrossed his legs, "Yes, but it's like you said, he's your _brother_. He's not the boy's father; Mathias is and he should get the chance to meet him. Willem should also have the opportunity to interact with his papa." Emma smiled softly. Papa Mathias. She liked how that sounded but wondered if her ex-lover would. And Lars? Would he mind terribly to just be plain Uncle Lars instead of Uncle-Papa-Lars? The poor girl was so submerged in these thoughts that she didn't realize that Feli was now tugging her down stairs and out the door.

"Ah, it's about time, Schätzchen. Gilbert and Feliks have arrived." Ludwig pulled his husband's hand into his while Lars looped his sister's arm around his. Emma gushed at how adorable Feliks looked in his skirt while the man held on to a blushing Toris.

The gypsy prince looked over his husband's apparel and nodded approvingly at his white peasant shirt tucked behind a black doublet that hugged his body nicely. Their son, dressed in a simple tan tunic and pants, jumped in between them and hugged his Vati. His little arms reached out for Ludwig to pick him up, only to climb over and onto Gilbert's back.

"You look very handsome, Angelo," commented Feli while the group made their way to the circus.

Feliks spoke up, "Like thanks, you should have seen what he was going to wear before I totally stepped in and helped him."

Gilbert blushed at that, "Feliks!"

The blond laughed at his friend's embarrassment, "No need to be shy about it. It's perfectly normal to be nervous before going to meet your crush." This caught the group's interest and after a few moments of prodding Gilbert told them about Matthew.

By the time they arrived at the circus grounds, Rodrich and his family, along with the Nordic family, was waiting just outside of the entrance. They split off into groups and entered the fair with their respected families. Elizabeta winked at her daughter, "Don't worry dear. You'll get to be with Emil after the show." Lilly smiled at this and held her little brother's hand. Lovino and Antonio lead their son towards a game while the Nordics went ahead to get some snacks.

Ludwig took in his surroundings with a small frown. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Heracles held the same frown. He noticed Ezio scramble down from his brother's back and tugged excitedly at the albino's hand, leading them away from himself and Feli. "Stay close, Ezio. I don't want to lose you." He sighed in relief when Gilbert picked up the boy and put him over his shoulders again. "I don't trust these people," he muttered to Feli.

The prince slowed down his pace and looked around him with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, something just seems off; don't you find it odd that they're always moving around? Always traveling from town to town like-"

"Gypsies," said Feli bluntly, his amber eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Yes!" Ludwig sent his husband a smile before realizing what he said. "Oh, wait no! I didn't…I don't mean…uh." Oh jeez. The blond cast a glance at his dog but the beast shook his head and walked ahead with Pookie lounging on his head. Feeling uncomfortable under Feli's intense gaze, Ludwig awkwardly walked over to Gilbert and changed the subject, "S-so how where's this Matthew you were talking about?"

Gilbert's eyes lit up and he cast a glance over to a poster featuring the cute blond and Sadiq, "I don't know but I'm sure we'll see him soon."

* * *

Matthew shifted uneasily, alternating from petting Mr. Kumajirou and pressing him against his chest. Sadiq was not amused, "What do you mean you won't go through with the plan?" Cyprus gave Matthew a sympathetic look but continued in prepping the Turkish man for the show. Sadiq stretched out his arms for his servant to continue dressing him.

The blond looked up with horror, "You don't understand; _you_ didn't see him, sir. I-I don't think I can go through with this."

"Yes, well, you should have thought of that before you stole from me."

"It was only a loaf of bread and a single sausage link! I'd lost everything and I was hungry and I had Mr. Kumajirou to feed and-"

"_And _I could've handed you over to Wolfgang. At the time, I'm sure he would've had more than plenty of uses for you to deal with his…frustrations. Don't think I don't know why he was so hell bent on going after the prince. It's part of the reason why I left the city." Well, that and the un-pleasantries with a certain Greek. Shaking his head he placed his mask over his face, as Cypress ran a brush through his brown hair.

Matthew felt tears sting at his eyes, "I made a mistake, sir. Haven't I done enough to make up for it?" The little bear in his hands wailed softly from the pressure his master was applying around it, the blond loosened his grip and instead buried his face in the bear's white fur.

"You did but look at it this way, my trinket. If I let you go now where will you live?"

"I-"

"What will you do to survive?"

"Well I-"

"More importantly _who_ will help you? After all a fragile ornament such as you can't make it alone. You've experienced that already and look what happened." Sadiq was met with silence. "Look, Matthew, I'm really the only friend you've got aside from that ball of fluff in your arms. And let's face it, kid, you can't and will not do better." Matthew nodded sadly and looked up at his caretaker. Sadiq patted his golden locks, "I'm not asking for much. All you have to do is look pretty for the bell ringer. It shouldn't be that hard for you to do. Smile at the man and he'll tell you what I need to know." The blond let a few more tears fall from his eyes, much to his bear's annoyance as it fell onto his fur.

Satisfied that he had Matthew back in his rightful place, Sadiq motioned to Cypress for a mirror. The shorter man scurried forth with a full bodied mirror for his boss. Nodding in approval, Sadiq blew a kiss to his reflection, "Kiku, my old friend, prepare to eat your heart out." Cypress put the mirror away and dusted off Sadiq's shoulders of non-existent dust. "Oh and trinket?"

Matthew looked up in time to catch his outfit for the night. He paled, "Um, Mr. Sadiq?"

"What?"

"Th-this…This is a dress."

"Indeed."

"But I'm a-"

"Just wear it. Really, it shouldn't be that hard for given y_our_ circumstances."

Matthew flushed red, watching as his caretaker exited the room along with Cypress. He regretted ever letting Sadiq know that. It was bad enough that he had allowed himself to be subjected to seducing unsuspecting men in order to rob them blind but now…A dress? Carefully, Matthew lowered his bear onto the ground and faced the mirror, bringing the sleeveless dress up to his body. He had the face for it he supposed…and the body. He slipped out of his clothing and pulled the red dress over his body, reveling at how soft it was. Hmm. It was roomy too. Looking at his reflection he tried to smile. "Maybe this is why, he doesn't want me doing the tight rope or anything dangerous, eh? Maybe he doesn't want me get all muscular and robust." He desperately tried to imagine himself with a more muscular build but found that he simply couldn't. He couldn't be like the captain of the guard. Hell, he was sure that even the gypsy prince had _some_ muscle underneath his slim body, though judging by his chest, Matthew was sure that it was bit more than some. With a sigh, he slid on his black flats and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Like, I said I'm sorry Toris," muttered Feliks walking towards the growing crowd before the stage. Emma cast a side glance over to her friend as he bickered with his lover. Her brother was too busy keeping his nephew entertained to notice that Mathias was trying to get their attention.

"I don't need _you_, to be sorry Fe. I just wish that you wouldn't dress like that so often."

"And what exactly is wrong with the way I dress?"

"Do I really need to tell you?!"

"It's never bothered you before!"

"And it still doesn't!" Toris brought his index finger and thumb the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I just hate it when other men look at you, can you imagine how I felt when that guy touched your…your um…rear?" Felik's expression softened when Toris cupped his cheek, "You're mine and I think it's time for everyone to see that." His blue eyes lowered to the necklace tucked away behind Felik's shirt. Carefully, he brought it out of its hiding place and let it sit proudly for all to see on his love's chest.

"I am sorry, Tor-Tor. I, like, don't do it for the attention other's give me. I do it because I like wearing things like this and…well, because I, like, want to look pretty for you and junk." Feliks blushed at his confession and looked at his fiancé shyly through his lashes.

Toris smiled and blushed himself, "You always look pretty, Fe. You're beautiful no matter what you wear. I love you."

"Pants and skirts and all?"

"Pants and skirts and all." Elizabeta was close enough to hear the exchange and turned to Kiku with a squeal. The little Japanese man smiled and worked diligently at his sketch book, looking up every now and again to capture the moment.

Emma, too, smiled at the scene. 'I wish that I had the chance to talk things over with Mathias. Maybe then I could be as happy as they are." She sighed sadly and looked over the Dane. Her eyes widened and she brought a hand to cover her mouth, sealing it shut before a giggle came out. Mathias was waving his arms in an exaggerated manner to get their attention. His expression was just too adorable. He gave her a smile and motioned her over. Her body instinctively moved towards him, only to be stopped by her son, "Mama, can I have a candied apple?" Her son stuck out his lip cutely. 'Just like his father,' she mused.

Lars motioned to a leather pouch attached to his belt, "There's some money in there or if you want I can go get it and you stay here with Willem."

"No, I'll go."

"No, need." The small family looked up to see Lovino with a box filled with candied apples. "What kind of king would I be if I denied my people the sweetest of treats?" Willem smiled shyly at his king and accepted the candied apple.

"Thank you, sir." Lovi smiled kindly at him and ruffled his blond hair. Emma took one as well, offering it to her brother before she took a bite from it. Lovi went around and offered some apples to Feliks and Toris before heading to Rodrich and his family. He stopped in front of Ludwig and begrudgingly handed him the last one. Ludwig blinked once before slowly accepting it.

Feli took a bite first and smiled up at his brother, "Grazie, fratello."

"Prego." Lovino sat the box down for his son to stand on. Antonio lowered the boy onto it before both jumped up and down with excitement. Lovi rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at his husband's behavior. After he had his sight restored, the Spaniard had taken in every sight he could get his hands on and treasured. He shouldn't be surprised really, it was just one of the things he loved about his husband. He placed a hand on his shoulder and watched as the circus performers paraded past them.

"Oh boy, that looks so cool! Right Uncle-Papa-Lars," shouted Willem, grasping onto his uncle's golden locks. Tino and Berwald exchanged glances at that before looking over to Mathias who was just as engrossed with the bears walking on large balls and juggling torches as the boy on Lars's shoulders.

Ezio bounced excitedly on his own uncle's shoulders when Sadiq made his way onto the stage in a burst of golden smoke. "Welcome, everyone, to the Cirque de Sadiq!" Cheers from the audience erupted without the assistance of Cypress's cue cards. Heracles rolled his eyes when he heard women from the crowd whistle at him and decided to take a nap, leaning on Kiku for balance. Sadiq pulled out three small marbled balls from his pocket and juggled them, "Here you will experience a treat for your senses." Sadiq met Ezio's eyes and tossed the balls to him, "A delight for your souls!" Ludwig felt his own interest spark at the enthusiasm of his son. Peeking over to his husband, he tested the waters with him by holding his hand. He grinned to himself when Feli gave his large hand a gentle squeeze. He turned his attention back to the show.

"If I may, I will now introduce my lovely assistant, Monsieur Matthew!" Sadiq swiveled his cape and in a burst of red smoke, Matthew appeared beside him. He gave a delighted smirk when he saw that the young man had done what he said and wore the dress.

Gilbert's jaw dropped, much to his brother's amusement, at the sight before him. Matthew sported a lovely, red, sleeveless dress that stopped just at his calves. The albino felt himself blush as he took it all in. The high neck made up for his lack of assets but that didn't stop him from looking amazing. He looked over to his brother when Ludwig nudged his rib playfully with a grin. Gilbert returned it and looked back at Matthew, blocking out whatever Sadiq was saying.

"And now, I will astound you with my superior magic," Sadiq said with exaggerated movements, making the audience 'oooh' at him. He motioned for his clowns to bring in his prop, "If you will, please. Bring me La Petit." Everyone gasped and gaped when they saw that his prop was a giant elephant. Bless those men that had to bring her in on a pedestal. Matthew skipped down the steps and gently coaxed the animal on stage by its trunk. "Ladies and gentlemen, I ask, that you do _not_ look away from the beast, for I shall make it vanish before you're very eyes." Matthew kept everyone's attention on him by making careful movements with his arms towards La Petit meanwhile Sadiq chanted his magical words.

So enthralled was the audience, that they didn't notice the jesters stalk behind them, grabbing at the citizens possessions. Tino brought his hand over his face and sneezed before they were able to take his golden bracelet. Elizabeta was just as lucky, her earrings being spared when she leaned over to her husband to whisper something. Tip toeing carefully, a jester reached around Felix and took his necklace. Another crept silently under Lars and cut through his pouch, taking all his money along with Berwald. The intimidating Nordic shifted at the feel of something touching him but before he could place a closer inspection he wife…husband gasped in amazement and clutched his arm tightly. Looking at where Tino was pointing, he raised his eyebrows in awe. Sadiq had managed to make the elephant disappear after all.

Cheers erupted from the audience, Lovino himself clapping in amazement, and they tossed roses and coins onto the stage. Ludwig grimaced when he saw a pair of underwear tossed up there as well but chuckled at his family's enthusiasm. Even Fabian, who he knew to be a lot calmer than his fathers, was smiling broadly. Ezio was beyond excited, "That was so awesome! Right Uncle Gilbert?! Wasn't that awesome? Maybe I could join the circus too." The boy rubbed his chin in thought, like he'd seen his Vati do, and smiled happily at remembering something. He was a gypsy too! And not just any gypsy, but son of the gypsy prince, he really could join the circus. At this realization he tried to get his uncles attention. "Did you hear me Uncle Gil? I said-uh…Uncle?" He looked down at his uncle and noticed that his eyes were glazed over, a fond smile played at his lips as he watched Matthew pick up all the roses on the stage. "Uncle Gil?" He followed the direction the red eyes were in and frowned. "Uncle, why are you staring?" When he got no reaction he sighed and hopped down, deciding for going for the big gun. "Uncle _Awesome_!"

Gilbert shook free from his stupor, "Huh?"

The little boy looked at him in exasperation. His curl drooping in annoyance, "I asked you why are you staring at your boyfriend?"

"M-my boyfriend? Who said he- He's not my…" Looking down at his nephew he smiled, "You silly boy, come on." Giving a final look at Matthew, took ahold of the boy's small tanned hand and tugged him to the carnival. Ludwig wrapped an arm around Feli, both smiling at the duo before making their way to the carnival as well to do their own thing.

Matthew picked up the roses and trinkets as slowly as he could, trying to stall for the inevitable. When the curtains drew over the stage, the flowers were roughly plucked from his hands. Sadiq removed his mask and glared at him. "Well don't just stand there, trinket, get to work." Matthew sighed and went to his tent to change. If he was going to do this, then he'd at least do it with some dignity.

The crowd had dispersed into the carnival; everyone was eager to try their luck for the prizes while others chose to indulge in the food. Lovino and Antonio bid the others good bye and took their drowsy Fabian back to the Court of Miracles. Tino and Berwald left as well shortly afterwards but not before forcing Lukas to stay away from Emil. "Leave the boy, alone for goodness sakes," snapped Tino at his younger brother. "Let him have this night to have fun with Lilly. Peter be good, son. I want you back before midnight."

Peter nodded and ran off with Raivis. Toris and Feliks opted to return to the court as well for a late dinner with Eduard. Meanwhile across from them Rodrich was halfheartedly handing over his only daughter to an eager Emil. Elizabeta rolled her eyes and smacked his arm, "Oh good grief, dear, it's a date not a marriage." She shook her head and ran over to Kiku when she spotted the Asian man. She had business to discuss with him.

Rodrich's eyes widened. Marriage? He hadn't thought of that. If this date went well then that would only lead to more dates. He watched Lilly's retreating back and felt his heart clench when Emil boldly took ahold of her hand. More dates could lead to marriage. After all that's how it worked for him and Elizabeta. Oh no. That isn't going to happen. 'No man is going to take my baby girl as long as I have a say.' With that thought he looked over to his oldest. Vash was sending a heated glare to Emil as if he could vaporize him with his vision alone. Rodrich nodded in approval, 'At least I have the boy on my side.' He placed a heavy hand of Vash's shoulder, "For the love of god, do _not_ let your sister out of your sight." Henry looked at his father and brother in confusion as they both shared a moment of mutual agreement. The little boy draped himself over his brother's head sadly and watched his sister giggle at something her friend said. Was she going to replace him and big brother with Emil?

Vash noticed this as he stealthily followed behind his sister and her date, making sure not to get spotted by either. "Is something wrong, little brother?" Henry shrugged and played with Vash's locks. Vash sighed and looked over to his sister, "Is it because of what dad asked? If you want we can find mom and you can go with her while I watch over Lilly."

"No!" Vash choked and nearly fell into the cage where they obviously kept the animals used in the circus. "I don't want you to leave me too."

"What are you going on about? I'm not going to leave you."

Henry looked over at his brother upside down, "Really?"

"Of course not, silly. I l-...I love you too much." Vash reddened as he said this. Being vocal about his feelings wasn't his strongest suit but if it meant making his brother happy again he'd give it a shot. After all, this sort of thing always worked with Lilly. Speaking of which where did she go?

At another part of the carnival Lars looked everywhere for Emma. Willem was content sitting on his uncle's shoulders to really care but upon seeing his mother with another man his giggles ceased. Lars tightened his grip slightly on his nephew's legs at the sight of Emma with Mathias. So the Danish bastard found her. He made a move towards the pair but stopped when he saw that his sister was laughing. Really laughing. Not the kind of laughter she shared with them but the kind she graced the world with when she was dating _him_. Mathias grinned at his short companion and Lars couldn't help but feel…what did he feel? The blond couldn't deny that his idiot best friend had something in his eyes that was oh so similar to how…to how the couples that surrounded him had when they gazed at their respective lovers or spouses. 'The idiot does love Em, doesn't he. And she l-loves him back.' Before he could process how he felt about that, he heard a sniffle. Rolling his eyes upward he raised his shoulders to get Willem's attention. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

Willem rubbed his little nose on a sleeve a little too long on his short arms and looked down. Lars felt the corner of his lips twitch upward at how pitifully cute his nephew was. Though at the same time he felt his heart break. Willem played with the hem of his shirt and looked towards his mom, "Is…is momma going to abandon us?"

"Oh. Oh no. No, no, no." The older blond plucked his nephew from his perch and brought him close in a hug, "Of course not, Will. That's just an old friend of ours. Your mom loves you too much to just up and leave without ya." Apparently this was the wrong thing to say to the poor boy for he started to sob even more. Alarmed at such a sudden change in mood, Lars walked over to an empty bench and sat down with his nephew on his lap.

The boy clung to his uncle's neck when the latter tried to pull him away to make him look at him, "But if she leaves and takes me with her then what am I going to do without you, Uncle-Papa Lars?"

Lars blinked at that. So that was it. He felt himself blush faintly. A part of him was happy that the boy thought so highly as to call him papa but…that would change wouldn't it; if Emma got back together with Mathias. He still didn't know how to feel about that. Perhaps he would have to talk to his sister about it…but first his nephew. "I'm not going anywhere…son."

Willem gasped and looked up at his uncle. "S-son? You've never called me that before!" He broke out into a huge smile, his eyes lighting up. Lars gulped silently, what had he done? He didn't think too much about it, though, as it did have the desired effect. The boy in his arms was now radiating with joy. "Can I call you Papa Lars now?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Oh."

"You can still call me Uncle-Papa though…I don't mind that." Willem smiled again and hugged him tightly. "You know, Willem, I will always be here for you no matter what happens." Lars felt that he had to let his nephew know that. He'd probably have to seek out Ludwig for some advice. Working with the blond captain had led to a friendship he valued deeply. Almost as much as the friendship he had once with a certain idiotic Dane. Mathias…perhaps he'd have to speak with him as well.

"Uncle-Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"We'll always be together right?"

Lars smiled, bringing out a handkerchief, a gift from Feliks, he wiped the last tears from Willem's face. "Of course, kid. Now what say you we go enjoy the rest of this carnival, yeah?"

Matthew carried Mr. Kumajirou with him out of his tent. He changed out of his outfit and into something more comfortable for him. A white tunic was a little too big on him, he had to keep pulling up his sleeve to cover up his shoulder, and a pair of pale blue pants along with his customary flats. "Maple. I hope he tells me where the bell is fast so that I don't have to do this much longer," he muttered to his bear. Mr. Kumajirou looked up at him with a lazy expression.

"Uncle Gilbert, I thought you forgot about me." Matthew froze. Gilbert. Gilbert was near! He rushed behind a tree and watched as the albino walked past him with a boy clinging onto his hand. The stopped in front of his hiding spot and Matthew held his breath.

"Forget you?" Gilbert lowered himself so that he could be at eye level with his nephew. "That would never happen, Ezio. I'd never forget someone as awesome as you."

"You wouldn't?" Matthew peaked from the side and gasped. Gilbert looked different. Ezio grinned sheepishly at his uncle, "You mean if ever I'm in any kind of great big mess or trouble…"

Gilbert nodded and picked him up, "I'd be right there, we'll be a pair." Ezio giggled and hugged his uncle's head. The sight made Matthew's heart melt, 'Maple.'

The three sets duos walked around blissfully, one unaware that they were being stalked by a man and his bear while one was doing the stalking themselves.

Lars and Willem were in line for a game when Pookie and Aster strolled by, the large dog stopping briefly to have his ears scratched by his master's friend. Willem looked up at his uncle and cocked his head, "You mean you'll never leave me all alone? We'll always be a double, we two?"

The tall blond ran a hand through his hair with a grin, "That's the arithmetic. I'd stick with you."

Vash and Henry casually played with a rabbit at the petting zoo while the older, watched as his sister was giggling at Emil when he ran and hid behind her when a llama tried to get a little too friendly with him. Henry looked up from the rabbit, "Just say we're hanging by a rope above an evil witch's brew pot. It's bubbling blue with sticky goo. Our rope gives way and then we crash and make a splash inside her stew pot of glue."

The older brother tore his gaze from his sister to look back at his brother. He smirked, "Even if you're sticky slick I'd stick with you."

Gilbert grinned and tickled his nephew, "I'm sticking with you." He stole a bite of a sweet bread making Matthew giggle from his hiding spot.

Ezio pouted, "Hey, no fair!"

"Can't help that, we're awesomely stuck together," he pulled up his nephew and cradled him in his arms. The boy was showing signs of drowsiness and he cuddled him close. Matthew blushed and smiled softly to himself, doing the same with his own drowsy bundle.

"Best friends," murmured Ezio and Willem sleepily in their uncle's arms.

"Best brothers," whispered Henry, leaning on his brother's head. Vash saw that Lilly and Emil were being escorted back home by Peter and Raivis and decided that it was ok to stop following them.

Looking up and his sleeping brother he whispered back, "...And we always will be...always."

Lars cradled his nephew's head, "Through all the thin and thick. Closer than frack and frick."

Gilbert brought his sash to wrap around Ezio to keep the cold at bay. "We two will do the trick, I'd stick with you."

Vash held snugly onto his brother's legs as he too made his way home, "Fast as the clock can tick. I'd be there just as quick."

All three smiled at the little ones dear to their hearts, "No one I'd rather pick. I'd stick with you."

Matthew brought a hand over his heart at how endearing the bell ringer was. "I'm ashamed at myself," he whispered to a sleeping Kumajirou. "I shouldn't have ran away like that." He peaked over again and watched as the albino handed the sleeping child over to the gypsy prince. Feli cooed at his son gently while Ludwig ran a hand through the boy's hair. The small family bid their farewell to the albino and he took this chance to make his presence known.

"You have a way with kids," he murmured.

Gilbert felt his cheeks flush at the soft voice and he turned to me kind indigo eyes, "Hi, M-Matthew." He wanted badly to shy away behind his cloak only to realize that he didn't have one. Feliks probably did it on purpose seeing as though he knew most of the albino's nervous habits. He settled for nervously running his hands through his hair as Matthew shyly made his way closer to him.

The blond took his hand gently in his, "He's lucky to have a friend like you."

Gilbert simply smiled and puffed his chest out in pride, "Of course he is. Only, I'm luckier to have such an awesome nephew as Ezio."

Matthew hid his face in his bear, however, the warm fur did nothing to cool his flushing cheeks. How could he not have seen it? In his moment of blindness, how could he not see that there was more to this man before him? Peeking shyly from the white fur took a good look at the albino. The blue really made his skin pop but in a good way, "You're skin…" He could feel Gilbert tense and rapidly put up walls so he did what he could. Gently putting his bear on short stoned wall behind him, he reached up and cupped Gilbert's face, "You're skin is like what the clouds look like in the sky with the blue shirt you're wearing."

If one could die from over exposure to red, Gilbert was sure he would've. The shorter man before him had turned an unhealthy shade as soon as those words left his mouth. He was sure that his own face was suffering from the same thing. He'd never had his skin described as such. Ghostly. Snowy even. But clouds? He thought about it. Had this been another one of Feliks's reasons in dressing him up in this blue? If so he'd have to make him something special for giving him this gift. Taking Matthew's hand in his own so that he wouldn't let go he opened his mouth to speak, "Thank you. No one's ever told me that before."

The blond sputtered out an apology. "I'm sorry, I can be really stupid. I'm sorry!"

"Don't say that. You're not stupid."

"But-"

"No buts." Matthew smiled up and ran the pad of his thumb across Gilbert's skin. It was smooth. Gilbert tried his hardest to keep the blush at bay. This was going really well. "Um…You were really awesome tonight."

Matthew pulled away and sat on the wall next to his bear, "Really? Thanks. I don't really do much though. Just stand there and look cute…Argh, today was really embarrassing. Sadiq made me where that silly dress."

"I think you looked beautiful."

The blond blinked in surprise. "Oh," he sighed happily before frowning sadly, "I'm sorry about running away."

Gilbert's smile became strained, "It's ok. I-I'm sorta used to have people react that way at first. It doesn't happen all too often anymore so that's good." They stood awkwardly for a few minutes before Gilbert asked for conversation sake, "Are you new to the city?"

"Hmm? Ah, no not really. I use to live here a few years ago but I didn't really get out much. A lot of it seems so different to me now that I think about it."

"W-would you like to go sightseeing with me tomorrow?"

Matthew looked up startled. Was he asking him out on a date? He smiled warmly and nodded, "I'd really like that, eh."

Gilbert released a sigh of relief and grinned, "Ok. Awesome! I'll come and get you after I ring the bells for morning mass. We can stop by the bakery for breakfast, I'm sure my brother won't mind. Then maybe Feli will let us see some of his paintings!" Matthew couldn't help but giggle at the albino's excitement. Nor could he stop himself from reaching up on his toes to peck him on the cheek.

"That sounds wonderful. Good night, Gilbert. I'll see you tomorrow." Carefully, picking up Mr. Kumajirou he walked back to his tent. His heart fluttering with excitement and…was that happiness?

Gilbert walked slowly back to Notre Dame, not really paying attention as Lars handed over a sleeping Willem to Emma and then taking Mathias's wrist in his hand before dragging of the tall Dane to a pub. Kiku placed a comforting hand on her, "Don't worry, Em-chan. He won't cause him harm." She nodded. Really, she seriously doubted that. Heracles led them back to the Court of Miracles.

* * *

Mathias watched as his friend drowned another pint of beer. "Um, does this mean we're good now?" Lars grunted and popped a few peanuts into his mouth. God he wished he still had his pipe. Stupid Mathias. The Dane smiled happily and slapped his friend on the back. "Good! Cause I've been meaning to talk with ya... Being away from Em has been a nightmare. I know I've been a jerk for not coming down and visit but you have to believe me when I say that I _really_ wanted to. Like bad. It all started-"

Lars nodded every now and again to show that he was listening. He had missed this. Just going out for drinks like this with his pal. He hadn't had much time for it as of late, with the exceptions of the few times he'd gone out with Ludwig, Gilbert, and Rodrich. The latter two went mostly just to make sure that the two blonds didn't overdo it so that wasn't so much fun. Though, he did suppose that it would suck if Willem ever caught him as drunk as he used to get when he would go out with Mathias. Willem. The thought of his little nephew brought a fond smile on his lips. 'How could I've ever been so angry at the thought of my sister being pregnant?' Mathias punched him playfully on the arm making him spill some on his shirt. 'Right. That's why.'

"_Em, it's not that I'm pissed that you're pregnant," said Lars, careful not to shout, lest he scare his very hormonal sister. "I knew it would happen. Someday."_

"_Then? You don't have to stick around you know. It's not like you're the father!" Despite the heat in her words, Emma was sobbing into a handkerchief, a hand on her swollen abdomen. _

"_Emma," exclaimed the oldest, "Do you honestly believe that I would just abandon my only family like that? Leave the only person I love the most just cause she pissed me off." She stubbornly looked away from him making him sigh in annoyance. "You're stupid, Em, if you really thought I'd let you take care of the kid alone."_

"_You're not the father."_

"_Yeah, no shit I'm not. But I am the squirt's uncle." He ran a hand over his un-spiked hair. "Listen, if and when Mathias comes back, I won't interfere." Emma let out a sharp gasp. "What? Did you think I would stand in the way of your happiness, little sis?" _

_She let out an uncomfortable moan and smiled, "No, it's not that. It kicked me." She smiled and raised her hand out in encouragement for her brother to get closer. Lars did so hesitantly. He yelped suddenly when Emma pulled him down to her level and forced his hand onto her belly. His eyes widened comically when he felt the baby give a little kick against his hand. When it stopped moving he frowned and pressed his cheek where his hand had been. Emma smiled and ran a hand through his hair. He grunted when the baby swiftly kicked him hard. _

"_Wow, the little guy's got strength in him, huh Em?" He rubbed at his cheek and stared at her belly in wonder. _

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It's fine. Can't wait to teach him how to kick a ball around when he's older though." She smiled again and rubbed her baby bump. It wasn't till they were eating supper that she brought up Mathias again. "Are you sure, Em?"_

"_Yeah, I think it's best if he doesn't know. If he really loved me like he said he did, he wouldn't have left me alone."_

Lars groaned in annoyance when Mathias shook him awake, "Wah-what?"

"Dude, I think we should call it a night. Y-you," he burst into giggles making Lars raise an eyebrow. "You're drunk."

"So are you."

Mathias shamelessly nodded in agreement, "Let's just pay up and head on home. Thanks again."

"For what?"

"Treating me to all the sweet beer of course!"

Rolling his eyes, Lars reached for his pouch of money…His pouch of money. Sobering a bit he looked into his leather pouch. The hell? "Sorry, but I think you're getting the tab tonight, Matt."

"Huh? No way, man. I'm broke as hell. Emil cleaned me out when he asked for some extra coin for his little date."

Lars let his head drop onto the counter. Verdomme!

* * *

**Verdomme means : Damn it in dutch.  
**

**Thank you guys for favoriting and following this story it means a lot ^_^. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The scene where the three pairs sing together was my favorite.  
**

**zoewinter1: lol Feliks is so cute =p**

**spiritualnekohime4: I'm glad it did. Thank you ^_^**

**The Egoist's Girlfriend: Here ya go! =3**

**Skysword: Thank you! You're words always motivate me and it means a lot that you enjoy the chapters =3**

**VivaAmerica: I'm sorry T_T I totally understand about school, I started too. I hope that it's going well! Thank you so much for your support *hugs* **

**akanobara: *blush* No, but thank you for your kind words! ^_^**


	5. Seedling of Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

"I said I was sorry!"

"For the love of god, just shut up already," groaned Lars, his head was pounding due to sleep deprivation and a bad hang over. The pair stumbled awkwardly into the Court of Miracles, leaning on one another for support. They were oblivious to the stares they were receiving from the commune as they were waking up and getting ready to start their day. Mathias and Lars ended up having to clean the entire bar in order to work off their tab and they worked until, well, now. It was a wonder that they could even form coherent sentences.

"W-wanna sweep my tent, room, thing," asked Mathias tiredly.

"No. No more sweeping. I hate sweeping. I wanna sleep." Their brethren moved out of the way as the pair trudged towards the Nordic's residence. As soon as they stepped foot into the tent, they collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion and cuddled with one another in sleep. Berwald raised an eye brow and continued drinking his coffee while Tino placed a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"What fools," muttered Rodrich. He had opened the flap of his tent just in time to see them sleepwalk straight to the Nordic's tent and collapse onto the floor. Shaking his head at their feet still poking from the entrance, he returned to his own breakfast with his family. Lilly was talking animatedly about her date with the youngest Nordic.

"And then the llama tried to kiss him! It was so funny when Emil ran and hid behind me," Lilly gushed happily.

Elizabeta grinned and asked coyly, "So, when's the next one?"

"Not going to happen." Rodrich raised his head. Words were stolen right out of his mouth. Vash scowled at his breakfast, not really wanting to face his mother's disapproving glare. "I'm sorry, but look at what happened to Miss Emma. I don't want that happening to my little sister. I don't trust Emil."

"Why not?" Lilly cocked her head to the side and looked at her brother with wide eyes.

"Well, just look at his idiot big brother," he pointed towards the Dane as he tried to cuddle closer to Lars. The latter grumbled something incoherently and rolled off the side, only to be followed automatically by Mathias. Elizabeta had to hold in her desire to rush over and fawn over the two. She saw a flash of black hair rush over and smiled. She could get a sketch later from Kiku. "Do you really want _that_ to be your future?"

"Emil isn't like Mr. Mathias though. He's really sweet and kind and calm."

"But Lil' he's a Väinämöinen! Tino's like the only one that came out normal."

Elizabeta brought down her mug sharply, "Enough Vash. How dare you compare Emil to his brother? Mathias has his faults, yes, but that doesn't mean that they're all cut from the same cloth."

Rodrich wiped his mouth, "Be reasonable, dear. Do you honestly want our daughter to be seeing someone like Mathias?"

"She isn't dating Mathias, she's dating Emil! What happened to Emma was bad timing but not a complete misfortune. How could you say such a thing about," she looked over to her still sleeping son and whispered, "Willem?"

"Who said anything bad about the boy? We're talking about the boy's father and uncle. Emil-"

"Is a sweet boy. A bit on the shy side, but a good boy never the less. His brother's did right by him. As for Mathias, he's a good boy too. Who knows why he didn't come down but I'm sure he has his reasons. If Lars found it in his heart to forgive him then who are we to judge?" Her expression softened, "Just give them a chance. Could you imagine how differently things would've been if Ludwig thought that we gypsies were what his grandfather said we were? What about Feli? How lonely would he have been if believed Ludwig was cut from the same cloth as his grandfather?"

"But-"

"No! No more buts, go on the both of you. Get to work and if I hear another negative word against our Lilly's relationship with Emil, so help me I will smash my skillet over the both of you. Vash don't think you're too old for a spanking. Same goes to you, dear."

Vash and his father paled at the thought of Elizabeta's skillet. "Right then. We'll see you for lunch," said Rodrich, leaning down to place a kiss on his daughter and wife's head. Vash did the same and walked out of the tent with his father. Neither noticed a certain Nordic standing next to their tent.

Lukas's had both of his eyebrows raised, his mouth opened slightly. "Father? Mathias is a father?" The young blond walked slowly back to his families tent, his blue eyes darting across the path to see Emma feeding waffles to her still sleepy son. She looked up and gave him a friendly wave. He returned it, his gaze settling on Willem. The boy woke up at the sight of his favorite breakfast meal, his deep blue eyes shining with happiness. His deep blue eyes. Mathias's blue eyes. "Oh, shit!"

* * *

Ludwig was overwhelmed. As soon as he and his dogs stepped foot into the square he was ambushed by angry citizens. What a way to start the day. Climbing onto Aster's back, he withdrew a small journal to make note of everything the Parisians were shouting. He couldn't keep up though and Ludwig grew frustrated. 'What chaos,' he thought angrily.

"Silence," he growled. The crowd hushed, never seeing the blonde's anger directed at them. Taking in a deep sigh he asked them calmly, "Now. What is all the fuss about? And please, don't all of you shout at me. I can't help if I can't understand what you are saying."

An elderly woman spoke up indignantly, "Captain of the guard, I insist you start an investigation immediately."

Ludwig fought the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance. "Ok. I'll do that but first I need to know what I'm investigating." People shouted out their grievances all at once and Ludwig brought his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, already feeling the beginnings of a bad headache. His morning had been going so well too. He and Feli had some alone time to make up after their small spat after Antonio and Lovi picked up Fabrezio so that he and Fabian could have a play date. But, this…this was already ruining his mood. Pulling out a pen as well, he tried his best not to snap at the anxious people below him. His Blackie and Berlitz gave him a look asking for permission to herd the crowd away. He shook his head and his dogs opted to lay underneath Aster's body and away from stomping feet.

"They took my silver," cried a stubby man. His face twisted in anger, "They took every coin. Coin I needed to pay my landlord! What will happen now?! My family and I will get thrown out!"

"My bracelet is gone," cried a younger woman.

"I see," nodded Ludwig, writing it down, "And could you describe the bracelet?" He rushed his writing as everyone kept shouting things that had been stolen. With a growl he snapped again, "Alright!" Taking a deep breath to calm down he spoke again, "I promise my men will start this investigation right away and I will get to the bottom of this. Don't worry, we'll find the culprits." He nudged Aster's side gently and the golden dire wolf walked through the seething crowd. "Where will I find them I have no idea…"

"Umm…Ludwig?" The captain patted Aster to stop and turned towards the voice. He rose his eye brows in shock. Feliks leaned miserably against a wall with his hands across his chest. His usually carefully styled hair was pulled back in a simple pony tail and he wore a plain white shirt and pants with a few patches on the right leg. He normally never wore pants and when he did, he sure as hell never wore some as unkempt as the ones he was wearing now.

Ludwig climbed down from his dog and walked over to the shorter man, "Are you ok Felix? What's wrong?"

"I-um," Feliks sniffed and his eyes began to water.

"Feliks?"

"Oh it's terrible Ludwig!" The short blond sobbed into his hands making the other shift uncomfortably. "My ring, my ring's, like, gone!"

"Gone? You mean you lost it?"

"No! I would never lose something so important. I think it was stolen from me."

Sighing, Ludwig pulled out his notebook again, "Ok, when was the last time you had it?"

"Last night at the circus. I for sure had it when we were watching the show. Toris, pulled out form under my shirt 'cause he wanted everyone to see that I belong to him. It's an engagement ring." He added when he saw Ludwig raise an eyebrow.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. But yeah, I had it out in the open and now its gone! I don't know what to do, I haven't, like, told him yet cause it's going to break his heart and I don't want my Tor-Tor to be sad." Feliks hiccupped and looked up at his friend. "Please help me, Ludwig. Please."

"Ja, I will help." Ludwig found himself with an armful of Feliks.

"Thank you! Thank you! You don't know how much the ring means to me and Toris."

"Um, I think I have an idea," Ludwig pried Feliks from him and held him by the shoulders at arm's length. "You know, I don't think Toris will be too upset. It was stolen and that's not something you could help."

"But, that ring was, like, a symbol of our love. Surely you know what that means. How would you like it if someone stole your or Feli's _wedding_ ring? Sure they can be replaced but isn't that like saying that your love can be replaced?"

Ludwig felt his heart clench at the thought, "Well, yeah I can see what you mean. But remember, Feliks, those things are just materialistic. It's about what the ring represents. You can lose the gold or silver band but you won't lose the love that is tied around your heart and soul." Feliks blinked, momentarily turning red and he lowered his face. "Um…Fe?" Ludwig panicked, worried that perhaps he broke the poor man. Until he heard laughter. Was this…was he laughing at him?

"I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry," choked Feliks cheerfully, "It's just that that is sounds like something Toris would totally say. Feli told me you were a closet romantic but I never thought I'd actually hear you say something so cheesy." Ludwig let go of the blond and ran a hand through his slicked back hair in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing red. Cheesy? He was about to retort something back until he saw that Feliks had look of gratitude in his eyes. That's right. This is how he deals with things. Through humor.

"I promise I'll find your ring."

"Hmm. Thank you, Luddy. Oh, one more thing."

The captain turned around with an exasperated sigh just as he was about to climb onto Aster's back, "Ja?"

Feliks bent down to pet Pongo, "Berwald and Lars also had their money stolen."

"Great."

"Mhmm. Well, I'm going to go back home. Emma asked me to watch over Willem today." With that the flamboyant blond skipped back to the Court of Miracles. Leaving Ludwig to mull over his words.

He ushered Aster through the streets of Paris slowly passing through some stands the gypsies from Sadiq's commune had set up. Sadiq. The circus! "It can't be a coincidence that this string of robberies started when the circus came to town," he muttered to himself. He gave a side glance to a juggler entertaining a small group in suspicion. "It has to be them. How many times have I ever been wrong?" His dogs began to bark out to him making him scowl, "Boys…that was a rhetorical question."

* * *

_Lars was in upstairs of the Bakery with Feli and Rodrich. He was carefully pouring silver into a mold for a setting the spectacled man wanted while he worked at cutting more facets into a blue gem. Their prince sat contently on his stool painting away at a canvas. All in all it was a very peaceful work day. That is until Toris ran in screaming bloody murder. _

"_Toris," cried Feliciano in surprise. "You're lucky my brush wasn't anywhere near the painting."_

"_Yeah," snorted Lars looking down at the spilled silver, "But not as lucky as me. What the hell's your problem barging in like that?"_

"_It's Emma. S-she's-the kid…the-she's giving….HER WATER BROKE AND SHE'S IN LABOR," panted the brunette in excitement. _

_Lars didn't register the hands on his arms pulling him up and out the studio. He was so much shock that he hadn't realized that he was already in the healing tent until his sister clawed at his arms. "Big brother," she sobbed. "Promise me you'll kill him. Kill the bastard that did this to me!" He nodded dumbly watching in horror as Elizabeta and Heracles began to remove her clothes in order to slip her into something light. _

"_W-what are you doing to her," he asked. _

_Kiku placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok, Lars-san. Heracles has assisted in many births. He knows what he's doing and Elizabeta had Henery last month so she knows what she's doing as well." Emma let out a scream._

"_Oh my god you're killing her!"_

"_Shut up, Lars. You're not helping matters," snapped Elizabeta, looking up from between Emma's legs. "She's almost completely dilated. Keep her calm." Lilly and Feliks prepared hot towels along with clean sheets to swaddle the child. It was a long hour until she was ready. _

"_Push, Emma, I can see the head," encouraged Heracles, his usually sleepy eyes clear in concentration._

"_I-I can't," she screamed painfully. "Can't I have some wine?"_

_Lars grimaced in pain as his sister squeezed his hand painfully, "You know you can't, sis. Come on. You can do it. Push."_

"_Shut up! Don't tell me what to do," she said angrily but still did as she was told._

"_Good! Just a few more, Em." Lars ignored her rude comments, Elizabeta had been worse according to Rodrich. Somehow she had gotten a hold of her pan during the birth. "Come on, honey. You're doing great!"_

"_I wish Mathias was here." A few tears escaped her eyes but she kept pushing. "I'm glad you're here, big brother."_

"_Uhuh," Lars became distracted when he unintentionally looked down and paled in disgust.'Oh god, why did I do that? Why?' He tried to focus on his hand…it was turning purple. 'Man, I'm going to kill Mathias for putting me in this position.'_

"_One more," said Elizabeta. "Come on, dear. Make this one count. Give it your all!"_

_Emma cried out and pushed with all her might. She sighed weakly and leaned back on her pillows. Lars pushed back his sister hair and giver her forehead a kiss, "You did it, Em. I'm proud of-" A loud wail interrupted his praise. Two sets of green eyes looked over to see Elizabeta swaddle a freshly cleaned baby boy. Emma smiled weakly and released her brother's hand to take her son into her arms. _

"_My little angel," she cooed happily. Heracles washed his hands and smiled at the happy mother. Kiku sketched this moment for them before leaving with the others to give the small family some privacy. "What should I name him?"_

"_That's up to you, sis." Lars couldn't keep his eyes off the boy before him. 'That's my nephew.' Any resentment towards his best friend evaporated when the little bundle opened his eyes and looked at him. He smirked. It was like having a miniature Mathias. The boy looked just like him, only cuter cause he had his sister's button nose. _

"_How about Willem?"_

_Lars looked at her in surprise. "Willem? But that's a Dutch name." When the only response he got was a shy nod he smiled. "Willem. I like that." Feli quietly opened the tent to peek inside. A few strands of light snuck onto the bed to get a closer look at the cooing child in Emma's arms. _

Light began to agitate Lars's green eyes through his eye lids. With a groan he rolled onto his back, expecting his nephew to wake him the way he usually did. When a force didn't knock the air out of his lungs he opened his eyes slowly. Apparently it was too slow for a bucket of cool water fell on his face. Berwald looked down stoically at the sputtering man beneath him, "Yer in m' way. M' wife said t'at ya have to go h'me."

"And you had to poor water on me to wake me?" The Nordic patriarch stared down on him and stayed silent. Lars sighed and stretched, "Where's Mathias?"

"He said something about taking Emma out on a date," answered Tino as he put away the dishes. He raised an eyebrow towards Berwald, "Did I just hear you call me wife again?"

"…No, darl'n," Berwald placed a kiss on Tino's head and walked over Lars. Ludwig had asked him for help in the bakery and he was secretly excited to be able to create some of his Swedish pastries.

Lars stood up, wincing as a sharp pain pierced his skull. Tino noticed and handed him a cup of tea. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Lars felt awkward as the smaller man looked over him critically.

"What?"

"I didn't expect you to patch things up so quickly with my brother is all."

"Yeah, well, I got it out of my system before the circus."

"I saw." They were quiet for a moment; the Lars's headache subsiding with every gulp of tea he took. "When Mathias left Lukas came in shouting 'our idiot brother's a father'." Lars choked on the final gulps of tea. Tino ignored it and sat down, "He was going to wake you up to demand information but Emil managed to calm him down. Now, I'm not sure why Emma never let us tell Mathias about Willem but I suggest you two talk about approaching the subject. Berwald and I managed to convince Lukas not to say anything to him for now but I can't guarantee that he will keep this quiet."

Lars wiped his mouth with his hand in thought. The headache came back ten-fold. Perhaps he'd take a bath today instead of a shower. Lord knows he'll need to have to have a clear head for what was in store for him. How the hell did Lukas find out?

"Well, I'll let you go. I'm sure you have a lot to do today."

"Yeah," he paused in the doorway and brought a hand to his head, "Did you say that my sister is with Mathias?"

"Mhmm."

"And Willem?"

"Feliks is with him."

"I see." Lars waved his farewell and went back to his tent to get some clothes and a towel for his bath.

* * *

The sound of bells resonated through the air, marking the end of mass. Gilbert swung each excitedly until he reached the end. Striping himself free of clothing he took a quick shower and ran to his room, almost slipping on the way. Francis and Arthur watched in amusement while Alfred still slumbered within the painting. They were happy for their friend.

"I take it things went well last night," asked the British ghost. He floated into the air and sat cross legged.

"Yeah! It was awesome. He just came up to me and apologized and said I look like a cloud!" Francis and his companion exchanged glances. "He wore a dress during the show but I don't think he liked it so much. He did look cute though."

"Who did?" The ghosts hovered higher as Toris made his way up stairs with a basket. He froze and shoved the basket in front of the albino, who was still only in a towel, while covering his eyes with the other. "Sorry! So sorry, I didn't know."

Blushing himself, Gilbert took the basket and went to stand behind a room divider. "It's ok. We're both men."

"Y-yeah, but still I'm sorry. Fe told me to bring these over for your date." Toris turned around for modesty sake despite that he couldn't see anything. He wondered over to the miniature city and played with the little figurines. "I'm glad you met someone. Is he kind?"

"Yes, though at first he ran away from me. I guess he saw that I was pretty awesome and decided to give me a chance."

Toris smiled at that, "Well feel free to stop by the bakery. It's just me and Mr. Berwald at the moment though I think that Elizabeta will be coming in later. Lars might be manning the ovens too what with the food preparations for the Festival D'Amor coming up."

"Will do." Gilbert stepped out of his changing area and looked into the mirror. "How do I look?" The brunette gave him a thumbs up and together they walked out the cathedral. Gilbert fidgeted with his parasol as he got closer to the circus grounds. The black fabric provided him with shade to cool down his blush. 'I'm awesome. I'm awesome. I'll be fine,' he chanted to himself. He stopped just outside a tent marked with a red 'M' and waited.

Inside the tent Matthew rushed around to find his brush to tame the single curl that refused to stay down, "Where is it, eh?" His bear rolled onto his back in a playful manner. "Oh of course you wouldn't know. What am I going to do? I'll look silly!" He looked into the mirror and tried to flatten the rebellious strand down only for it to bounce back with a 'boing'. The blond sighed in resignation and instead looked over his outfit. A pale blue peasant shirt that was unfortunately too big on his slender shoulders so it fell off the sides, and tan pants. "I guess this the best I can do, huh Mr. Kumajirou?" The bear grunted and wiped at his face making his master smile. "Oh? Are you trying to make yourself look cute for Gilbert too? I'm sure he'll think your adorable no matter what." Matthew picked up his bear and waked out of the tent, gasping in surprise to find Gilbert standing outside. Taking advantage that the albino had his back to him, he let his indigo eyes wander down his body, with a blush. The albino had opted to wear black pants again but this time he wore a white shirt with a navy blue doublet that fit his body snugly in all the right places.

"Do you like what you see," asked Gilbert turning around with a small smile and a blush.

Had it not been for the sincere way the bell ringer had asked the question, Matthew would of huffed in annoyance. Sadiq always asked him things like that. Shaking his head mentally to rid himself of thoughts concerning his caretaker, Matthew nodded shyly, "You look very handsome." 'Too handsome. Am I underdressed?'

"You look beautiful, too." The blond felt his fear of not looking well enough diminish and reached out to take Gilbert's outstretched hand. Tugging him closer so that they could share the parasol, Gilbert led them away. Sadiq smirked as he watched the pair leave and entered his own tent.

"You have a bird in your hair."

"Hmm?" They were nearing the square just outside the cathedral where Lovi stood behind the curtain of his puppet theatre with a small crowd of adults watching in amusement. Gilbert carefully reached up to feel around his hair. "Oh! Yeah that's my pet bird. Gilbird."

"Gilbird?"

"Yeah, my friend Antonio helped me name him. I raised him since he was a chick. I taught him how to fly too," he said puffing his chest out in pride making Matthew giggle into Mr. Kumajirou. "You're bear is pretty cute."

"Oh, yes. He was the runt of his group and hasn't really been able to grow. I've had him about 9 years now and he still hasn't grown." The bear looked up at his master and pawed at his curl. "I love him a lot, though. He's been my only friend."

Gilbert caught the sad undertones in Matthew's voice and gently squeezed his hand, "I can be your friend. Um…If you like." ' I know _I'd_ love to.'

Matthew felt his whole being warm up to those words. 'My friend'? He smiled and nodded, bringing up his arm to loop around the albino's own, "I'd really like that."

Lovi caught this interaction and grinned. He nudged his husband and motioned his head in their friend's direction. With Chibi-Romano in one hand and a female blond puppet that looked like Natalia in the other he made them talk, "**You know that the festival D'Amor is in a few days…" **Lovi made Chibi-Natalia respond with a high pitched voice, "_**Da, I know"**_

"**Well would you like to go?"**

"**Oh, I don't know. I really want to go with my big brother."**

"**Please, I'm sure we'll have a good time."**

"**No means no," **Lovi rolled his eyes when he heard Antonio's voice for Chibi-Natalia. Leave it to him to completely change the story line.

The audience chuckled in glee when they heard a struggle from behind the curtain followed by a few curses. Another puppet appeared on the stage looking a lot like a certain Spaniard they all knew. "**Do not worry Chibi-Romano, Boss-Espanga is here. I will go to the festival with you!"**

"**W-What makes you think I want to go with you?"**

"**Because you love me, my little tomate!"**

"**CHIGI! G-get off me, you tomato bastard!"** The crowd cheered when the little Spanish puppet took Chibi-Romano in its chubby little arms and started kissing the tsunder puppet. From behind, actual kissing was heard followed by a slap and a chuckling Antonio.

Matthew giggled and allowed himself to be dragged away by a smiling Gilbert. Next the stopped by the bakery. The blond felt his mouth water at all the delicious aromas. Berwald was pulling out a tray of pastries while Lars put in a new tray. Next to them Elizabeta was mixing a batter for soufflés while Toris kneaded dough for breads. Gilbert gently coaxed Matthew inside, being mindful of the Mr. Kumajirou.

"Hey guys," greeted the albino cheerily. Toris and Lars gave them a friendly smile while Elizabeta nearly squealed in excitement when she saw that he and Matthew were holding hands. Had it not been for the heavy bowl in her hands she would've gone over to pull them in an embrace. She tried her hardest to maintain calm. Berwald simply nodded in their direction and gathered a few of his creations in a plate for them.

"I h'pe ya like 'em," he muttered. Matthew shied behind Gilbert, feeling intimidated by the taller man. Berwald paid no mind and went back to make something else.

"These are called, Maria pastries. They're from Sweden and they're really good. Here try one." Gilbert picked one of the smaller ones and placed it in front of Matthew's mouth. Matthew opened it with a blush and took a bite from the sweat treat. He widened his eyes in delight and took the rest in, even going as far as licking Gilbert's fingers clean of the sweet almond paste. Gilbert's face flushed a cute red. He felt his mouth go dry and his eyes glazed over from that innocent action.

Elizabeta's jaw dropped and she brought a hand over her nose. Where was Kiku when you needed him! Ah. Kiku, having been upstairs conversing with Feli, had somehow made his way downstairs and stared at the scene in front of him. He pulled out his sketch book and began to work furiously. Elizabeta gave him a thumbs up. Good 'ol Kiku. Good 'ol dependable Kiku.

"Can I have another," asked Matthew oblivious to what he had done. Gilbert nodded dumbly and gave him another one, hopping that the blond would repeat the action. Sure enough he did, only this time he caught himself and started blushing furiously himself. Elizabeta excused herself and ran upstairs with her Asian friend, whispering rapidly amongst themselves. "I'm sorry, Gilbert. I didn't mean to. It's just that the almond paste was so yummy and the pudding filling I-I'm sorry!"

"I-its ok. Really, it is." Gilbert licked his lips and shifted uncomfortably, moving to sit in a chair with his legs crossed. "Could I hold your bear? You can go pick out whatever you like, then we can look at some of Feli's paintings."

"Ok!" Matthew handed over his bear and looked around to see what he liked. Though, truth be told he thought everything looked tasty. Gilbert fidgeted in his chair and cursed himself for wearing pants that fit a little too tight. He could have sworn they fit perfectly before…before that sinful tongue licked at his fingers. 'No! Stop thinking about it!' He blushed and willed his excitement away. It wasn't awesome to behave like this in a middle of a date. Gilbert had calmed down by the time Matthew returned with his bag of treats. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he gave the albino a sweet smile. Gilbert swallowed and returned the smile, a little seed of love had found its way into his heart.

* * *

**Hey! I had a day off today and I spent most of it just writing. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll go back and check for grammar again...as of course I'm sure some escaped me.****Everyone have a great weekend!**

**ThePrussianCross: Thank you ^_^**

**VivaAmerica: Yes he is lol =3**

**Spiritualnekohime4:Thank you! I'm glad you did. ^.^  
**

**zoewinter1: *blush* I guess we'll have to find out if they do ;)**

**akanobara: Yay! I'm glad you liked it ^_^**

**Skysword: It's cool, I'm a student myself so I understand completely. Smiles are something I thrive for X3 Glad you liked it.**


	6. Fa-la-la-en in Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Feliciano smiled kindly at Matthew, "I've heard a lot of nice things about you. I hope you're enjoying Paris."

The blond smiled back and shook the prince's hand, "I am. Thank you." He didn't bother trying to remind Feli that they'd known each other when they were younger. It had been almost a life time ago it felt. "You're work is amazing."

"Thank you," Feli said proudly. "Ludwig actually bought this bakery and made this top floor into a studio as a wedding present. It's always been a dream of mine to own an art studio." He motioned around him, "I share it with my friends Feliks and Lars. Sometimes Rodrich comes in to work on his stone cutting, though usually he comes here to hide from Gilbert."

"Hey!" Gilbert pouted, "It's not my fault. The man looks so funny to mess with. Just ask Lars and Willem." Feli laughed in agreement.

Matthew looked at them curiously and followed Feli's nod over to a case. He gasped and let go of Gilbert's arm to get closer, "He made these?"

"Mhmm. It was a skill he learned from his father who learned it from his father. Right now he's trying to teach Vash and Gilbert. So far I think Gilbert is the only one that really likes doing it. Vash, his son, is more into silver smithing. Ludwig and Lars alternate in teaching him."

"Wow," he exhaled. He made a note not to tell Sadiq about these gems, else he make him steal these too.

"You guys can go down to the next room, I have more paintings in there if you want to see," offered Feli, sitting back down on his stool to finish the one he was working on.

"Thank you, Bruder," said Gilbert. Matthew came back and tugged the albino excitedly to see the other paintings. The albino watched his companion enjoy each canvas. He noticed a two pairs of feet hiding behind a curtain but didn't point it out to Matthew. No doubt Elizabeta and Kiku were lurking around to spy on the couple. Matthew stood in front of a portrait of Ludwig and Gilbert. Ludwig had his arm around his younger brother and was smiling softly while the albino was grinning broadly; Gilbird was nestled in his hair. "Feli painted that one a few months after my brother found out he was my brother."

Matthew looked up in surprise, "You mean he didn't know?"

Gilbert scratched his cheek, "No, but in his defense neither did I. I was raised by…Wolfgang." He didn't miss how Matthew tensed at his grandfather's name. "Yeah, he wasn't very nice. Anyway, Feli insisted on painting this and we didn't really have the heart to tell him no." The moved over to the next one of all their pets. Matthew chuckled at how Pookie sat regally on top of Aster's head while the dire wolf had a look of silly contentment. It's tongue hung out of its mouth and a thin sliver of drool hanged dangerously close to a floppy eared rabbit, who sat in between the dog's legs. "That's Miffy. Shes Lars's rabbit." The rabbit had a look of indifference to all of the other dogs surrounding it, Gilbird nestled in her fluffy fur.

"Lars is the man downstairs, right? The one with spikey hair?"

"Mhmm. He's pretty cool. We go out for drinks sometimes." Gilbert bit his lip to keep from laughing at the dark look that came over Matthew. Was he jealous? "He and my brother and Rodrich like to drink a lot. Well mostly my brother and Lars so me and Rodrich go to make sure they don't overdo it, though sometimes I join in too."

Matthew tightened his grip on Mr. Kumajirou and whispered into his fur, "A-are you and Lars…you know…" He furrowed his brows in confusion, 'Why do I feel so angry all of a sudden?'

"Of course not," cried the albino, startling Matthew. "No, we're just friends. Besides, he's not into men. At least I don't think he is. Last I heard he had a crush on the Russian matriarch. Not that I blame him, she is really pretty." Gilbert's eyes widened when he heard a soft growl. Was that…was that Matthew? He grinned to himself and slowly brought a hand onto Matthew's shoulder in a half hug, careful to watch his every expression. "She is but I think you're prettier. Natasha isn't my type anyway."

The blond felt his skin tingle from underneath the albino's fingertips, "S-she's not?" His heart began to thump faster. "And, if you don't mind me asking, what is? Your type I mean." He felt Gilbert shrug and pull him in closer to his chest as the hug became more intimate. 'Maple…'

"Well, I like men for starters. I know I shouldn't really be picky because of…of my um, state of appearance but I really like," Gilbert turned Matthew around so he could look into his eyes, "funny, sweet, thoughtful a-and-" Matthew felt his face flush. Was he describing him? Oh, he hoped so. Gilbert pulled away and covered his reddening face in embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so pushy or forward!"

Matthew lowered his bear and tried to pry Gilbert's hands from his face, "No! Its ok, r-really it is. I'm the one who licked your fingers, remember?"

Gilbert groaned and shyly brought his hands away, "I said I didn't mind."

The blond smiled and held Gilbert's hands so that he wouldn't be able to pull them over his face again, "And I don't mind what you were doing. It felt really nice. I haven't had a hug in years!"

"W-well then, if you don't mind, I'd like to hug you some more."

"Ok!" From behind the curtain, Elizabeta crying from biting her lip to keep in her squeals. Kiku had a smile playing on his lips while he kept sketching. Oh how he wished, there was some sort of mechanism that would allow him to just press a button to capture the moment. 'Bah! What nonsense. Next I'll be thinking that there should be metal carriages that move without horses.' Shaking his head to free his mind of such inane ideas, he focused on the scene before him.

The pair held their hugging position a while longer, each lost in their own thoughts and simply enjoying the new sensations. Gilbert hummed happily to himself, 'This is beyond AWESOME!' Matthew sighed with contentment, 'Is this what how it feels to be happy?' And to think that he didn't want to pursue the albino out of fear. He felt his heart drop to his stomach when he remembered why he was supposed to seduce Gilbert to begin with. Throughout their outing he hadn't once thought about trying to get information out him, he was having too much fun. The blond reluctantly pulled away and gave his companion a week smile. Gilbert looked down into his indigo eyes and Matthew found that he couldn't look away. The red eyes that he had run away from looked right through him and he felt their beauty draw him forward.

Gilbert panicked. What was he doing? Did he want a kiss? Isn't it too soon? 'Oh! I wish Feli hadn't shooed Ludwig away. How am I supposed to kiss him? Like how Feli kisses me on the cheeks?!' Despite his mental break down, he leaned forward as well to meet Matthew's lips. 'Oh well, I'll just go with the flow and pray I don't screw it up.' Their lips were millimeters apart when they heard a thump followed by rapid Japanese.

"Eliza-chan! Are you ok?!" The duo looked over to the source of their interruption. "Eliza-chan? Eliza-chan, please, get a hold of yourself!"

Gilbert chuckled to himself and pulled open the curtains. Matthew looked around him and gasped, "Is she ok? She's bleeding!" Sure enough Elizabeta was passed out on the ground. And despite the small ravine of blood trickling from her nose, she had a smile on her flushed face. The couple looked to Kiku for an explanation, though Gilbert had an idea of what the pair had been up to.

Kiku blushed in embarrassment and tucked away his sketch book, "I apologize, Gilbert-kun but we regret nothing." The short man struggled to pick up his friend but as soon as he did he carried her out of the room where he heard Feli cluck in worry. Really though, Feli should be used to his friend's antics. He himself had been subject of their stalking when he went out on dates with Ludwig.

Gilbert sighed and took Matthew's hand in his, "She'll be ok. She just got a little too excited." The blond nodded but not really understanding and allowed himself to be led out of the room. The rest of their date went without further distractions and the couple found themselves at the conclusion of their outing.

Matthew smiled brightly at Gilbert, "I'm glad you asked me out. I don't remember when I had this much fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I had a good time too." Gilbert looked up at the sun and realized that he had to get going for evening mass. He was still the bell ringer after all. When he lowered his head to bid Matthew farewell, the blond surprised him with a chaste kiss.

When they pulled apart Matthew smiled, shyly. "I hope, you don't find me too forward but I couldn't help myself."

"I-I…I," Gilbert cleared his throat, "I don't mind." 'I freaking loved it!'

"Um, would you mind if we go out tomorrow again?"

"Y-you…you really want to go out with me again?" The albino felt giddy. He wants to go out again!

"Mhmm. If you don't mind that is."

"I'd love to. How about we meet for lunch? Lovi needs me to help with something for the festival but I can come and get you when I'm done."

"That sounds great. Have a good night, Gilbert."

"You too, Matthew." He reached out to cup Matthew's cheek tenderly before leaving for Notre Dame.

Matthew watched him leave until he couldn't see him anymore. In his arms, Mr. Kumajirou fidgeted; he wanted to go into the tent. "Oh, Mr. Kumajirou, wasn't he great? He's so different from what I thought he'd be. Do you think he could like me?" The blond entered his tent and removed his shoes.

"Did you have fun, trinket?" Sadiq lounged on a few pillows. "I hope you brought me good news."

"Mr. Sadiq! Um, hi. Uh…w-what are you doing here in my tent?"

"What kind of greeting is that for your friend?" Matthew bit his tongue to keep from telling him that he wasn't his friend. "Did that ghost tell you where La fidel is?"

"No, sir."

"WHAT?!" Sadiq rose to his feet and stomped over to his blond assistant. "Why the hell not? What was the point of you going on this stupid outing if you weren't going to get any information out of him?!"

"W-wouldn't it be suspicious that out of nowhere I just ask him about the bell? Wouldn't it be smarter to get him to t-trust me first?" Mathew felt ill as those words escaped his mouth but hoped that they would serve to convince Sadiq to allow him to see Gilbert.

Sadiq rubbed his chin in thought, "Ok…I can understand that I guess. But don't make me wait too long. The faster we get that bell the faster we can get the hell out of here. Heracles is already beginning to piss me off with his prancing about with my…with Kiku. The little shit." The Turkish man fell silent for a moment. "Any way, be quick about it. It would be fantastic if we left before that brat convinces our fool of a king to get rid of us."

Matthew lowered his eyes and sat his baked goods on a desk, "Yes, sir." He couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself. Pushing the thought as far back as he could, he smiled to himself. 'At least I'll get to see him again.'

* * *

Lars slumped tiredly on his pillows. He had a long day at the bakery and didn't get a chance to work on any new pieces but that was ok. Manning the oven's had its perks; he got to keep the extra goodies. Willem slept peacefully across from his uncle, making the older blond smile. It was nice coming home after a long day to his family. Only thing missing was his sister with dinner. Grunting, he got up to dig around for some vegetables and meat for stew.

Emma walked in to the tent in a fit of giggles, "Bye, Mathias." The Dane waved cheerfully and skipped towards his tent.

Lars didn't look up from the pot of stew when he asked, "Did you have fun?"

His sister stopped giggling and suddenly felt uneasy. "I-I-"

"I'm not mad. Just curious."

"Um," Emma bit her lip, "I did."

"That's nice."

"I'm sorry, big brother," the blond girl ran up to hug her brother from behind. Lars didn't respond and simply kept stirring at the stew.

"What for? I told you once that if that idiot ever came back that I wouldn't get in the way of your happiness, didn't I?"

"Well yeah but"

"But nothing." Lars covered the pot and turned around, placing his hands over his sister's shoulders and offered a small smile. "Mathias makes you happy, yeah? As much as I hate to admit it, the moron's my best friend despite everything. I'm not happy that he didn't come back to visit let alone write." 'Or had sex with you and knocked you up,' he thought to himself. "But he explained it to me, as I'm sure he explained to you, and if you found it in yourself to forgive him then so do I. Not to mention that I could never hate him for giving me the most amazing nephew a guy could ever ask for."

The Belgian girl smiled brightly at her brother, "You really mean that, bunny?" Lars blushed at the nick-name but nodded all together. "I'm glad and yes he did explain but I feel bad."

"Because of Willem?"

"Yes." She looked over to her still sleeping son and smiled at how much the boy looked like his father. "Mathias has been trying so hard to gain our forgiveness and to explain himself and he's been so sweet. Meanwhile, here I am, holding on to this huge secret."

"Not really a secret, Lukas and Emil know too now." Lars placed a hand on his sister's head in comfort, "Tino told me that somehow Lukas found out about it and…well let's just say he's not very happy about being kept in the dark. He isn't thrilled that Mathias doesn't know either."

"Do you think he'll tell him? I don't want him to find out this way!"

"Don't worry he won't. Tino told me that he and Berwald have managed to convince him not to tell him. But you're going to have to and soon, Em."

"What if I lose him again?"

"Em, look at me." Emma raised her green eyes to meet her brother's. "Mathias is a good man. He's the biggest dumbass I've ever met but a good man regardless. You're not going to lose him. Sure he might be pissed but I think that in the end he'll fall in love with the little squirt too." Willem stirred in his sleep and mumbled something about waffles. "I mean look at him, what's not to love?"

A soft smile played at Emma's lips but it quickly turned sad, "What about Willem? Will he accept Mathias as a father?"

Lars looked over to his nephew again, who was now cuddling a sleepy Miffy. He'd been asking himself that same question. The boy had a very big heart but would there be enough room to fit two papas? The blond thought back to when his nephew had called him 'Papa Lars' for the first time. It had made him feel happy and sick at the same time. Happy that the boy thought so highly of him that he had given the honor of having such title; sick because it had made his sister upset. And really, didn't Willem know that he and Em were siblings? When Lars asked him in private why he'd call him that Willem became sad.

"_It's just that, well, Henery has a papa and Ezio and Fabian have two papas. They have two! That isn't fair. Why do they get two when I can't even have one?" By this point Willem had started to cry into his too big sleeves. "I want a daddy too and you're always here taking care of mommy and me. I th-thought. I thought that maybe you could be my daddy."_

_When Willem looked up at Lars with his blue eyes through his lashes, his heart broke. His usually flawless pale skin was marred red from sadness and embarrassment. Crystal like tears clung to the corners of his eyes and lashes, a momentary pause in his otherwise steady stream of sorrow. 'He's too young to be feeling like this,' thought Lars. "You know I can't be your dad because I'm your mom's brother." Willem's lip began to tremble. "But I can always be your friend and uncle." The little blond began to wail again and clung to his uncle's shirt. Lars felt his own eyes water, 'Damn it all, why can't I make him smile again?' He caught his sister looking at them from the stairs, she herself was crying. _

"_You say that, Uncle Lars, but I'll always think of you as my papa," whispered Willem, tightening his hold on his uncle out of fear that perhaps the older man will shove him off his lap._

_Lars gave a sigh, "Ok, so-…squirt." He looked up at Emma and saw her nod in approval. "You win."_

_Willem looked up in surprise. His eyes filling with hope, "Y-you mean I can call you Papa?"_

"_No."_

"_But-"_

"_You can call me Uncle-Papa but only because I will still always be your uncle before I'm your papa." 'Guess I don't have to have had a played a part in his creation to play the part.' Emma smiled at her brother in gratitude. He smiled back. "Alright, no more crying. What say you we go to the baths? I think I saw old Rodrich go in there, and I managed to swipe some purple dye from Feliks." Both blondes grinned mischievously as ideas of what they could do to the poor unsuspecting brunette with such an item._

"_Ok, Uncle-Papa Lars!" _

"Lars….Lars. Big Brother!"

"Huh?" The blond was forced back to the present when a bowl of stew was placed before him.

Emma handed him a bottle of beer, "I said, that I'm sure that Mathias will never replace you in Willem's heart. Our little angel will always consider you his papa."

"And you're fine with that?" Lars took a swig of the bitter beverage.

His sister shrugged while taking a bite from the stew, "It was a bit weird at first but I didn't and don't mind. It's sweet." She chewed thoughtfully. "I'm going to tell him. Tomorrow, I'll tell him."

* * *

Alfred watched silently as his target sipped his tea delicately. With a predatory grin, he positioned himself. 'Ready or not, here I come!' He pushed off from a beam and missiled through the air until he hit his bulls eye.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur coughed and sputtered when he spilled his tea all over himself. "What's wrong with you, you, you git?!"

"Aw come on, Artie, don't be such a sour puss."

The slightly older ghost huffed in annoyance. "I am in no way or form a 'sour puss'."

Alfred giggled to himself, "You sure look like one now! Want me to clean up your face? I don't really like tea but I'm sure you can make me change my mind."

Arthur blushed, "S-shut up. What are you doing? Get away!" The British ghost dodged his friend advances and flew about the room with Alfred hot on his heels.

Gilbert and Francis watched in amusement, the same thing always happened every year. Shaking his head Gilbert looked to his friend. "Today was amazing, Francis."

"Was it?" Francis gave him a lazy smile and turned onto his stomach with his head on his fists. "Tell me?" As Gilbert retold his date with Matthew, the French specter's smile grew with every detail. "You kissed him?"

Alfred froze just as he had Arthur within his grasp, "Huh?" Arthur used this moment to rush into the painting. "Dude, what did you say?"

"Well, _he_ kissed me." Gilbert looked shyly at Alfred when he didn't respond. "It's ok though, I didn't mind."

"Did you kiss back?"

"Well, no it sort of came as a surprise."

Francis looked at Alfred in confusion, "Why does it matter?"

"No, it's well…he's my baby brother you know. I just-" Alfred was cut off when a pair of arms reached out from the painting and pulled him in making Francis smirk.

"Well, mon ami, looks like I'm going to have to sleep in my single portrait tonight."

Gilbert cocked his head in confusion, "Why?"

"Never mind. And listen, don't worry about Alfred. He's just being and overprotective brother. Although, if you ever want to talk about your 'adventures' with sweet Matthew you can always just speak to me in private." The albino flushed red and threw a pillow at his chucking friend making him laugh even harder.

The next day came quickly and Matthew and Gilbert found themselves partaking in another date. Sadiq was agitated when the blond returned back to circus with the same excuses and lack of information. The young man managed to avoid him as he snuck out again in the night.

"Where the hell is he going so late at night," muttered Sadiq.

"I think he's going on another date with Mr. Gilbert." Cypress, who had been polishing his boss's shoes, looked up with a grin, "He seems happy doesn't he boss?"

"I don't care about his happiness, I care about the damn bell."

Cypress flinched and continued to wipe at the leather. "I think he's in love."

"Love? I don't need him to fall in love I need him to tell me which bell is La Fidel so that I can steal it. The festival is this Saturday and if we don't leave by then…" He growled and abruptly stood up. "When he gets back he better tell me what I need to know or there will be consequences."

* * *

Gilbert and Matthew chuckled to themselves as they walked away from another one of Lovi's puppet shows. Boss-Spain had managed to convince Chibi-Romano to go on a date with him but it didn't end too well for the little Spanish puppet. Poor Antonio, his hand was probably going to be bruised in the morning. Matthew reached for the albino's hand, "I think it's amazing how much those two love each other despite their different personalities."

"Yeah," said Gilbert with a another chuckle, "King Lovi can be a handful but he's a good man."

Matthew hummed happily. "What are we going to do tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the Seine for a late night picnic. Feli prepared a basket for us. We just need to stop by the bakery really quick to pick it up."

"Ok!" Mr. Kumajirou let out a sigh and pawed at his master. "What's wrong?" The bear gave a quiet wail. "Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"He's just getting fussy because he's sleepy."

"We can leave him in my room in Notre Dame if you like." Gilbert stopped walking and felt his hair, "We can drop off Gilbird too. He's had a long day, haven't you little buddy." Gilbird let out a tired chirp making the pair smile. The turned around and went back to the church.

Matthew tucked in his bear in a box Gilbert handed him, "Goodnight, Mr. Kumajirou. I'll see you later ok?" The bear gave a snore as his response.

"Hey, Mattie?"

"Yes?"

"Come over here real quick." The blond stood up and dusted his pants. He followed Gilbert's voice up to where the bells slumbered. "Come closer, I want to show you something." The albino reached out and pulled Matthew towards a large golden bell making him gasp.

"Is that…"

"La Fidel. Isn't she wonderful?" Matthew felt his mouth dry. His heart clenched painfully in his chest at the visual reminder of what his original intention with the albino was. He didn't even remember that he was supposed to pry for the whereabouts of the bell. He'd been having too much fun just being in the bell ringer's presence. "My brother, Lars and Rodrich crafted her after the original broke. Ivan, the Russian matriarch's brother, sent these awesome gems for it and Rodrich cut them. Look," he lifted the bell so that he and Matthew could get underneath it. The blonde's eyes widened. "Lars and Ludwig put her together and every Festival D'Amor I ring her as couples proclaim their love for one another."

"Have you ever…proclaimed your love," asked Matthew shyly.

"I've," Gilbert licked his lips and looked away from the blond to see his own reflection. "I've never found the right person before. Too many people are still repulsed or scared by how…how I look."

"How's that possible?"

"Well, you were frightened when you first saw me," reminded Gilbert, "Not that I blame you. I-I _do _look, different." His red eyes widened his golden reflection when thin arms wrapped themselves around his abdomen. "M-Mattie?"

"I'm sorry, Gil," Matthew murmured into the fabric of his black peasant shirt. "I was a fool. Please forgive me."

Gilbert brought his hand to cover the slightly tanned ones, "It's ok."

"No. No it's not. I'm a terrible person. I shouldn't have ran away from you. No one should. Not from a man as caring, sweet, a-and as beautiful as you." Gilbert felt Matthew's heart thump rabidly against his back from where he was pressing against him and brought the man's hand to his lips. "I…I think I lo-"

The albino felt both of their stomach's rumble and stifled a laugh. "Come on, Mattie. Let's go on that picnic." He led a blushing Matthew out.

Alfred and his companions watched the exchange with smiles. "Looks like they'll be good for one another after all, eh guys?"

Arthur sighed and nodded, running a hand through his lover's…friend's hair, "Indeed. It seems only yesterday that he was only ten years old and he was climbing the cathedral like it was his personal play ground."

Francis chuckled, "He still does that."

All three laughed kindheartedly at that. When they settled down they looked down sadly when they heard the door close. Had it really been 16 years since they adopted their titles as guardians over Gilbert? Arthur felt a wave of sorrow, "It's all too sudden. Our boy has grown. There's nothing more to do." He exchanged glances with his companions. "It's true, he's on his own."

They moved out and sat on the rail to watch the happy couple walk out the cathedral. "We've tried teach him. We've tried to show him the things ghosts and a human ought to know," added Francis with a hint of pride.

Alfred rubbed Arthur's shoulder and pushed his glasses up his nose, "He's gone he's left and do we feel bereft?"

All three smiled when they saw Matthew hug Gilbert's arm, "NO! He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love. He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love. Sing a rousing rollicking roundelay for our rip-roaring rhapsody. He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love!"

Francis grinned and turned to his friends, "And why should we feel blue?"

Alfred nodded in agreement, "His love is true! So bid the kid adieu." They gave the pair a final glance before returning back inside.

Citizens that were still out and about in the market nudged each other, "Oh wow! Just across the square, look at Gilbert there. Love has nailed him." They watched as their bell ringer walked happily with Matthew giggling at something he said. "Oh, wow. Sighing when he talks. Flying when he walks; love's derailed him, ha!"

Toris and Feliks peeked over their shoulders and exchanged smiles, "He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love; sing a merry madrigal melody. Look at Gilbert there for his marvelous malady. Loves derailed him. He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love!"

As the couple continued their way through the market, the blissfully ignored the hushed singing around them. Parisians continued to gush out their happiness for the albino. "Oh, wow! He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love. Gilbert's fallen in love!"

"Is everything ok, Mattie?" Gilbert cast a side glance to his…what could he call their relation? He did feel strongly for the little blond.

Matthew had been looking over his shoulder at everyone in confusion but shrugged and continued to nuzzle his face against Gilbert's bicep. "Nothing. I just thought I heard something." The albino shrugged and blushed as they arrived at the bakery.

Tino gave them their basket of food along with a few extra goodies, "Have fun you two. Oh! Hey want to try my soufflé? I asked Elizabeta to teach me the recipe. Berwald wouldn't stop talking about hers and well…" He brought out a small dish with the fluffy cake.

"Don't want your man to fall in love with someone else's cooking, Tino," gently teased Gilbert giving the Finish man a knowing smile.

"Of course not! _I'm_ the man's wife after all." Tino puffed his cheeks cutely and handed them a spoon but when he set down the dish the soufflé automatically deflated. "Oh no! I've ruined it."

Matthew looked at him with a smile, "No you haven't. Look it's still soufflé, even if it looks different I bet it tastes just as yummy!" He dipped the spoon into the chocolate cake and tasted it. When his eyes lit up Tino released a his breath in relief. "It's delicious, Mr. Tino! Here, Gilbert have a taste." The blond picked up a bit more and fed it to his…could he call him his boyfriend? Well regardless of what he was he was happy to be near him.

Gilbert took the spoon into his mouth with a blush. This spoon had been in Matthew's mouth and now it was in his! He looked at Tino, who had been rubbing his hands nervously, "This tastes awesome, Tino. I bet Berwald will really appreciate you learning how to make it for him."

"I'm glad you two liked it." He took the spoon back from the couple. "Oh, and um one more thing. Don't tell Berwald I called myself his wife. He'll never let me live it down and he'll have more incentive to call me that on a daily basis."

The albino nodded, "Ok. Have a good night."

"You too. Have fun you guys!"

The pair walked in a comfortable silence towards the Seine. When they arrived Gilbert extended a blanket on the ground and started to take out their meal. It consisted of pasta, a fresh loaf of bread, a bottle of wine and of course a few sweets. Gilbert felt his mouth water in anticipation. Feli's pasta was legendary. Especially when he added the wurst, Ludwig would often buy from the butchers.

"I really love it here," said Matthew taking a bite from the still warm bread. "I never knew that the city could be so beautiful. Though I particularly loved all those places you took me this morning. Paris's hidden beauty is the most magnificent."

Gilbert looked up from his plate of pasta, "I thought you said you use to live here?"

"I did, but mostly I lived in isolation. Over there, in the outskirts of town. I lived alone almost my entire life, with the exception of a few guests I would take in every now and again, gypsies mostly. But my farm was…was burned down." Gilbert choked on his food. Alarmed Matthew reached over to pat his back, "Are you ok?" The albino nodded and motioned for him to continue while he took a drink of his wine. "It was six years ago. Wolfgang came to interrogate me about harboring gypsies and when I told him that I didn't mean harm by it he locked me in and ordered for it to be set on fire."

Gilbert scowled. He remembered that day. It was the day Feli brought Ludwig to Notre Dame in need of help. He couldn't believe that he could've lost this opportunity at happiness because of his grandfather's cruel madness. He scooted closer and took the blonde's hand in his, "I'm glad that my brother got you out."

"You know about it?"

"I know of it but I didn't know it was you. I wonder why my brother didn't recognize you when he met you. Or Feli for that matter. If you and Alfred were brothers then why didn't Feli recognize you? You lived in Notre Dame as well as a child right?"

Matthew blushed and played with his pasta, "I don't really blame them for not remembering. No one ever does. Truth be told, I'm surprised _you_ remember me. Most tend forget about me even after minutes of meeting me."

"I could never forget you." Matthew looked up in surprise but smiled anyway. Gilbert's red eyes radiated with so much adoration, he felt his heart melt.

"You're eyes."

"Hmm?"

"The remind me of red rose petals after a rain shower." The blond flushed and covered his face with his free hand. "I'm sorry, I did it again I-" He was silenced by a kiss. 'Maple,' he sighed as he closed his eyes and kissed back.

When they pulled away, Gilbert kept his forehead on Matthew's. "You don't have to apologize for being you," he whispered. "You're awesome just the way you are. You're cute, unique, and imaginative. And I love everything about you." The albino closed his eyes when he finished, feeling his cheeks warm considerably. He managed a grin when he saw the elated look on Matthew's face. A flash of lightning lit the sky making them jump.

"Maple!"

"Don't worry, I think its ok as long as the thunder doesn't-" A roar of thunder echoed through the sky followed by rain. "Er, ok let's pack up and make a run for it, yeah?"

"Ok!" As they packed they made note of how convenient it turned out to drop off their pets in Gilbert's dormitory. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to Ludwig's house. My brother and his family are staying in the Court of Miracles right now so we'll have it to ourselves." Gilbert picked up Matthew and climbed onto a building. "Hold on tight. I'll get us there faster this way."

Matthew wrapped his arms around the albino's neck and marveled at how agile Gilbert was moving. He sighed and laughed as the rain drops tickled his face. They arrived in front of an impressive looking house where Gilbert lowered the small man in order to fish out his key.

* * *

**Hi, I can't stop writing! And here I thought the story was going to be difficult to write. Originally, I wanted to include Emma's revelation to Mathias in this chapter along with the conclusion of Gilbert/Canada's date but I thought it'd be best to just put it in the next chapter. Who knows, if I finish it tonight it will be uploaded tomorrow. It won't take long I promise~**

**VivaAmerica: I'm sorry T_T I should consider myself lucky that you're even reading the story. Your review was great and as always it put a smile on my face. Have a Monday!**

**Skysword: Lol, Chibi-Romano is one of my favorites to write. He's so cute. Is it strange that I made myself chuckle when writing the puppet show? I couldn't help but put his 'CHIGI' when Boss-Spain kissed him.**

**zoewinter1: I know what you mean lol. I told my sister once that if nosebleeds could actually happen from witnessing cute things that I'd probably be dead. XD**

**spiritualnekohime4: Don't worry he'll know soon enough! Thank you so much for the review ^_^**

**akanobara: Thank you ^.^**

**ThePrussianCross: I don't know if I already told you but I LOVE your username. I'm glad you liked the chapter =3**


	7. A Night of Passion A Night of Despair

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Once inside, Gilbert sat aside the picnic basket and led Matthew upstairs. Matthew took in his surroundings in awe. _This_ was where the captain of the guard and his family lived? 'He must come from a wealthy family.' As if reading his mind Gilbert grinned at him. "My brother's mom is really well-off. This was one of their homes but she gave it to him as a wedding gift. She's really awesome. She even lets me call her mom. You should meet her one day whenever she comes down to visit."

Matthew blushed. "You want me to meet your mom?"

"Of course! She'd really like you. She likes honest people," he said cheerfully stopping in front of his room. "This is my room. I tend to stay in Notre Dame because it's easier for me to ring the morning bells if I just stay there. But there are days when Ludwig and Feli want to go out on dates so I stay here to watch over my little awesome nephew." He opened his room and removed his boots. Gilbert pulled out a few logs to start a fire in his fireplace, working slowly to give Matthew a chance to remove his clothes in privacy. "There are clean clothes in that dresser over there. Though, I think they might fit you a bit too big."

Matthew slipped out of his shoes and placed them next to Gilbert's boots. He had felt his heart sink when his love told him that he was honest. He wasn't honest. He was the farthest thing from being honest. The blond walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer to pull out one of Gilbert's shirts. He turned around and saw the albino poke at the logs in the fire. His clothes were clinging on to his flesh and his white hair was matted down by the water. 'Even when wet, he looks beautiful. I don't want to lose him.' Taking a deep breath he moved closer, "Gilbert, there's something I have to tell you."

"Hmm?" Gilbert put the fire poker away and turned to face the blond in front of him. "You should get out of those clothes, Birdie. I don't want you to get sick."

"Oh," Matthew said with a smile. "Ok." He went back to get the shirt, it was big enough to cover everything that needed to be covered and went to change behind a room divider.

Gilbert sighed to himself and moved to remove his shirt, shivering slightly when his Iron Cross fell onto his bare chest. He folded it and placed it in a basket so that Feli could wash it later. The albino stood in front of the fire again to warm up. He tried not to think about how Matthew was only standing a few feet away from him…and he was probably not wearing much. 'Keep it together, Gilbert.'

Matthew folded his clothes and set them aside to dry. He shyly peeked out from behind the room divided and blushed at the sight of a shirtless Gilbert. Drawn like a moth to a flame, he walked towards him. His bare feet making him creep up soundlessly on the unsuspecting man. A cold hand covered his mouth in shock. There on his alabaster back were dozens of scars varying from pink to a shade darker and lighter than his skin. Matthew couldn't help but run his fingers across the longest one.

"M-Matthew!" Gilbert jumped in surprise when he felt cool hands run across one of his scars. "What are you doing?"

"How did you get these?"

The albino let out a shiver when careful fingers traced out more. "Let's just say that I didn't have a very happy childhood."

"You were beaten as a boy?"

"I was five. Mostly it was to beat the evil out of me. That first one you touched was the worst. Wolfgang caught me with this necklace," he tugged on his pendant to show Matthew, "I didn't understand complete at the time. Mostly I figured that it was because it was a cross and I was a demon. I found out years later that it had belonged, originally, to my father. And he happened to be Wolfgang's son. I was bared out of wedlock and too a gypsy on top of that. It really angered him and he whipped me."

Matthew paused his tracing and pressed his face against the skin, "He said that you were a demon? How could anyone be so cruel? And to a child no less. That's despicable."

Gilbert nodded and tried to keep himself from getting too excited. "They don't hurt. That's good right?"

"You shouldn't have them to begin with."

"It was the hand I was dealt. Truth be told, I wouldn't trade it for the world, else I wouldn't have met you."

The sincerity in Gilbert's voice pierced through Matthew's heart. Sadiq was wrong. There _was_ somebody out there who would care for him. Thinking back on it, Matthew figured that perhaps it would be best not to tell Gilbert about Sadiq's plan to steal the bell. Not now. Not when the mood was close to perfect. Later. He'd tell him later. For now…The blond began to place soft kisses on every scar he could find. Gilbert's scent tickled his nose with every kiss. Sandalwood and rosemary; Matthew smiled when he remembered how the albino gave him a twig of rosemary. It had been better than a flower.

Gilbert let out a sigh of happiness as the short man kissed his skin with so much tenderness, "Why?"

"Because," a kiss was placed with every word, "I want to give you something and every kiss I give you represents a part of me that's yours."

He released a shiver again and felt his being fill up with strange warmth. But no matter how foreign it was to him, he felt secure. Safe. Loved. Did Matthew love him too? "Th-those are a lot of kisses," he murmured. He felt the blond nod.

"That's because I'm giving all of me to you."

A lot of things jumped up at that statement. His eyebrows. His head. His, um…what did he mean by a_ll_ of him? Did that mean what he thought it meant? Shifting around to face his companion he used his hand to bring up the smaller one's face so that he could look at him in the eye. "W-what do you mean?"

Matthew looked at him shyly through his lashes, "It means exactly what it sounds like."

"I don't…I'm not sure how-I" Gilbert was having another melt down. Oh how he wished he'd let Ludwig draw him that damn diagram now! What was he supposed to do? _How _was he supposed to do it? Would it hurt?

Gentle hands tugged him towards the bed, "Please let me show you how much _I_ love you." Gilbert bit his lip when he got a good look at what Matthew was wearing. His white shirt was too big on the blonde's slender figure. The sleeves hid his hands, much like how Yao's robes hid his. So cute! The albino didn't realize that he was already on the bed until he felt the mattress sink lower when Matthew climbed on as well. Or rather climbed on _him_. Oh goodness! This was really happening wasn't it? Matthew pushed Gilbert down until the albino felt the soft sheets on his back. Matthew blushed cutely but was determined to show his angel how much he meant him. It would probably his only and last chance to be this close to him and selfish as it was, he wanted to relish every moment. "I love you, Gilbert," he whispered bringing his lover's hand and placed on his exposed thigh while leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

"Ok, honey," said Emma as she scurried around the house to a basket to place her clothes and towel. "Mommy is going to go take a quick shower. Will you be ok here by yourself for a few minutes?" Willem looked up from his toys and nodded. Emma grinned and gave him a quick kiss. "Wonderful. Be good, darling."

"Yes, mama." Willem pulled out the sketch book his prince gave him along with some crayons and started to draw the little wooden carriage his Uncle-Papa made him. Gilbert had directed the construction of the toy but Lars had insisted in making the vehicle himself. This had resulted in a lopsided box with four asymmetrical tires. Regardless, it was Willem's favorite toy. The boy rolled on his stomach and stuck his tongue out in concentration.

"Em, love, you ready?" Mathias strolled inside the tent and was greeted with silence. "Em? Sweetheart you in hear? Emmaaaa-ao. Oh! Um…hi there, uh, kid." The Dane looked down at Willem in surprise, "I didn't see ya there."

Willem looked up and tensed. Wasn't this the man that was trying to steal his mama away from him and uncle-papa? What was he doing here? "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger. Well, to you maybe. My name's Mathias. You haven't seen a cute blond around have you, kid?"

"My name's Willem."

"Willem then, have you seen a cute blond around?"

"I'm a cute blond. Everyone tells me so."

Mathias blinked once before laughing. "Yeah, I guess I can see that. You have pretty cool hair." He pulled out a stool and sat closer to the boy. "How about a tall guy named Lars. You've seen him around?"

Willem looked up from his drawing in confusion, "You mean my Uncle-Papa?"

The Dane raised his eyebrows in confusion. Uncle-Papa? What the hell kind of title is that? He started to laugh again, "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard."

The boy puffed his cheeks in annoyance, "It's not either. Uncle-Papa Lars likes it when I call him that. I'd rather call him 'Papa' but beggars can't be choosers." He felt rather proud being able to say that. He heard it once from Elizabeta when she was scolding Henry's papa. He continued his drawings in silence.

Mathias however couldn't help but frown. 'What the hell does he mean by 'Uncle-Papa Lars? Is he Lars's son? He looks nothing like him. If anything he looks…he looks…he…huh. He looks familiar.'

"Do you want to play with me? I'm done drawing now. Uncle Lars is with the prince right now and my mommy's in the baths. She said she'd come back soon though."

'The hell?' Mathias felt even more confused. 'It's _Uncle_ Lars now? Did he and Emma have another sibling that he was unaware of? "Sure, kid." He lowered himself onto the floor and picked up a Red colored block. He watched as the boy carefully stacked the blocks. Twisting the block in his hand, he took in every one of the boy's characteristics. Blond wild hair that stood up on ends, striking blue eyes, his high cheek bones despite his chubby face. 'Why does he look so familiar?' Growling silently in frustration he bit the inside of his cheek. 'Who does this ridiculously cute kid belong to? And why the hell does he call Lars 'Uncle-Papa'?'

Willem gave him a side glance and grinned. Mathias blinked in surprise. Huh. That's funny. With that expression he looks just…like…me. His mouth felt like he had stuffed Miffy inside, fur and all. It became difficult to breathe. "K-kid, how old are you," he choked, handing the red block over to the boy.

"I'm six," stated Willem proudly puffing out his little chest. "My mommy made me this," he pulled out a stuffed lion with a little crown from his toy chest. "And Prince Feli's husband helped my Uncle-Papa make a birthday cake. It was really yummy."

"Uh-huh," Mathias felt like he was choking, his stomach felt ill. He reached for the sketch book and tore out a page much to Willem's protest. Reaching into the fireplace, he rubbed his hand in the ash and smeared it all over the paper, coating it black. With trembling hands he worked at the paper, folding it just so until it began to take form. He placed the finished product on top of Willem's and fixed it so that it would lean to the side. "C-could you uh, do that thing you just did? Look at me from the side and grin" When Willem did as he was told; Mathias felt his blood run cold. Gasping and crawling backwards he looked in horror at the small child. "N-n-no fucking way." It was like looking in a mirror. A freaky mirror Ivan usually had when he would bring his circus down.

"Hey, baby. Mommy's back!" Emma strolled into the tent followed by her brother. Both froze at the sight before them. Mathias had a look of complete shock while Willem looked at the man in confusion, wearing a black hat that resembled the one the Dane often wore. "Mathias, w-what are you- Are you ok?"

Willem jumped up and ran to his mom in glee, "Mommy! Look what your special friend made me. Isn't it neat? I look cool don't I Uncle-Papa Lars?"

Lars nodded carefully and took Willem from his sister with every intention of giving the couple privacy but now he was torn as to what to do. He knew that Mathias wasn't a violent man unless it came to defending their people, as he recalled from the times they patrolled together during Wolfgang's reign of terror. However, this was a pretty extreme case and in all his years of knowing the man, he'd never seen him look like that. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Will, why don't you go run over to Henry's. Tell Rodrich, that I sent you. Tell him, 'the rabbit's found the carrot'." Willem cocked his head to the side in confusion but did as he was told. Lars looked at Mathias, the man had turned purple. Whether it was from anger or from lack of oxygen he wasn't sure. He placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and walked closer to the Dane.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Matt, we," started Lars only to be interrupted by a smash. Both siblings stared at the broken pot.

"Don't answer for her Lars! She has a damn mouth; I want to hear it from her," he growled. "Why did you keep that boy a secret from me?"

"That boy's name is Willem," cried Emma, feeling herself grow angry as well. "And he's your son."

"Yeah, I think I figured it out by now, hence, why I'm fucking pissed off! And why Willem? Why did you give him a Dutch name?"

"Because my brother was here for me when you abandoned me; it was the very least I could do."

Mathias furrowed his brow, "Abandoned you? I told you why I couldn't come down! I told you that my father needed me in Denmark. Tino would've gone but he had a family to think about. Not to mention his duties as Patriarch was relinquished when he married Berwald! My dad's an old man, Emma. His commune was under attack by the nomadic gypsies and I had to be there to lead our men! I would have left in a heartbeat, or at least sped up the process of fixing things had I known you were pregnant." He let a few angry tears escape. "I would've at least written if I didn't think that somehow the Bulgarian caravan would have intercepted it and found my weakness. But you already know this."

Shamed, Emma looked down and hugged herself, "I'm sorry, Mathias. I, I was confused and oh god I'm so sorry."

The Dane ignored her and directed his attention to Lars, "And you, why didn't you tell me? I could expect this I guess from a pregnant woman but you? Where the hell was your head at?"

"Really, Mathias? After all that shit you gave her about how you were at war. How the hell were we supposed to know that? Why didn't you tell your brothers to tell us?"

"I didn't want to get the king or prince involved after what they went through. I wanted them to have their happy ending. Besides, this was a small dispute between two caravans. Not to mention it was personal and-"

"Are you sure this wasn't about you being a glory hound? Berwald would've assisted I'm sure. After all didn't both your and his commune unite through that marriage?"

"Didn't I just tell you that I didn't want anything to happen to either him or my brother? I also have a nephew in case you forgot and I didn't want the dispute to take either one of them away from him. It was the best we could do under the circumstance. I didn't have anything to lose."

For a moment neither one of them moved; it wasn't until Emma gave a heartbroken sob did Mathias realize what he said. When he opened his mouth to take it back it was met with a fist. Lars glared down at his friend, "You didn't have anything to lose, huh? Now you see _this _is why _I _didn't tell you. You are the biggest goddamned idiot I've ever met. I didn't want her to be anywhere near you for the first few months after I found out. Then I wanted to up there and drag you back, but then I realized something. Why on earth would I make that journey when I had my sister down here to look after, a sister that did actually did try and tell you _before_ you left back to Sweden six years ago, _before_ your stupid war. Now if I recall correctly, it was the week after the summit, everyone was saying their farewells, you had a black shirt with your sleeves rolled up and a red vest and that stupid hat you always wear." At Mathias's raised eyebrow, Lars added, "I know because you made me wear the same thing but in blue…But it doesn't matter of how I remember that. What matters is that I also remember my sister trying her hardest to get your attention. Do you remember that? Or do you just remember having your brother, Lukas in a choke hold trying to give him a noogie?"

"But she-"

"She should have tried harder, I'll give you that, hell she should've gotten me to tie your ass to a damn chair! I'm not going to place all this blame on just her though because you should've taken the initiative to give her a proper goodbye instead of just fucking and leaving!"

"Brother," Emma whimpered in embarrassment, weakly hitting her brother on the arm. When she shuffled over to Mathias to help him clean his bleeding lip he brushed her off.

"Don't touch me, Emma," he muttered. Mathias looked over to a picture of Willem with trembling lips. He had a son. A six year old beautiful son. Feeling it get harder to breath he pushed passed the two siblings, "I don't ever want to hear from either of you again." With that he ran home.

* * *

It was too hot right now for the blankets but a pale hand brought the lightest one he had and draped it over their lower bodies for modesty sake. Gilbert pulled Matthew's sweaty back into his equally moist chest and nuzzled his neck lovingly. He could swear he could hear the blond purr in contentment. This made him grin, "Kesesese~"

Matthew rolled around to face him, "What was that?"

"I'm sorry, that-I'm just really happy right now, Birdie."

The blond smiled and pushed the albino on his back so that he could nuzzle his chest, "I'm glad, love." They laid quietly for a moment, listening to the sound of rain tapping on the window and the crackling of the fire. Gilbert traced shapes on Matthew's back while the blond rubbed circles on the albino's chest, "Gil? Do you really think there's more to me than what you see? That I have something else to give?" He tried to keep his tears at bay. Why now of all times did he have to remember all the bad things he's done?

Gilbert pulled his face gently, "You know I do. I'm sure you can do anything and be wonderful at it." He recalled when the blond confessed that he really wanted to walk the tightrope for the circus and not be Sadiq's assistant anymore. Later he told him that his ultimate goal was to make maple syrup and share it with the world.

Matthew smiled and felt his tears dry up. "I've never met anyone like you, Gilbert. You understand the world better than anyone I've ever known and I'm very glad that you're in my life." He cuddled closer and felt his eyes get heavy. 'If he believes that I can do anything, then I can change. I won't steal anymore and I won't help Sadiq take La Fidel,' he thought with a smile. 'After all I'm going to need it so that I can shout out his name!' With those final thoughts, the blond fell asleep in his lover's arms.

The morning came too soon for the couple and as the sun rays poked their way past the curtains, Gilbert felt himself stir. He blushed at last night's events not believing it had actually happened until he'd saw his partner's form tucked comfortably against his body. The bells started to ring from Notre Dame and he felt a bit guilty for making the ghosts do it for him. It wouldn't be the first time they've done him the favor but it was awkward to explain it to Romulus. Usually he'd tell him that he climbed down the cathedral from the outside as a form of exercise and that'd make the Archdeacon grin in amusement. His red eyes traveled down to the still sleepy blond, "I'm going to go downstairs to make breakfast ok?"

"Mmhmm."

With a smile, Gilbert untangled himself. He moved to his dresser to get a fresh pair of pants and a shirt, making sure to get something smaller for Matthew to wear comfortably. Feli wouldn't mind if he borrowed some of his clothes, right? Of course not. Feli was too kind to mind. He set out an outfit for Matthew and placed the figurine he'd been carrying around since he made it, never really finding a proper excuse to give Mini-Matthew over to the blond, next to the clothes. Giving Matthew another kiss he skipped downstairs to make some food.

The draft brought the delicious aroma of coffee and bacon up the stairs and into Matthew's nostrils. Despite his sleepiness, he felt his mouth water and tummy rumble. For a moment he panicked when he didn't recognize his whereabouts but then a wave of excitement hit him when he realized that he was in Gilbert's room. "I really did it, eh! I got closer to Gilbert," he stood up and winced when he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. "But it was worth it," he whispered dreamily to himself. He looked and saw that his albino lover had set out some clothes he could wear, some that would actually fit. Smiling he put them on. A little wooden figurine like those he saw when he first met him, stood proudly next to them with a piece a paper attached to his arm. "'So that you can always see yourself through my eyes.'" Matthew pulled on the clothes and smiled, bringing Mini-Matthew to his chest before making his way downstairs.

After breakfast the couple parted ways to run the errands they needed to and preform their respected duties. "I'll see you later today ok, Birdie?"

"Of course, Gil!" Matthew reached up and kissed him, pulling back with pink dusted cheeks, "Thank you so much for bringing Mr. Kumajirou back, though I would've been more than happy to have gone with you to pick him up."

"No worries, I had to go take care of the bells remember?"

"Mmm. Well, goodbye. Have a great day!"

"You too." Gilbert watched as Matthew tried his hardest to walk straight but giggled to himself at how cute he looked when he waddled. Shaking his head to himself, he opened his parasol and walked towards the square. He really wanted to ask Feli something. When he made it, he wasn't surprised to see a crowd around the stage where Lovino stood.

"Gather around, my friends," he shouted happily, "Come see the ever handsome Feliciano in his dance D'Amour! But be careful, you don't want to lose your heart." He sent out a wink to a few girls in the crowd who screamed shamelessly at the attractive twins.

Ezio ran out to juggle next to his papa while Feli played his tambourine and danced playfully for the crowd. The little boy tossed one of his balls to Pookie and she hit it back to his rotation. The gypsy prince grinned with pride and danced around his son making the crowd cheer. He caught a glimpse of children who looked like they wanted to dance too and he invited them onto the stage with him. Together they danced in time to his tambourine.

"Feli," whispered Gilbert from behind the curtain. "Feli!" The gypsy prince turned his head around but kept dancing. "I need to talk to you, it's important."

Feli nodded and gave his tambourine to a little girl, who took it happily. He ruffled her hair affectionately and made his way to the tent Elizabeta used to give love fortunes, his friend close behind. "What is it, Angelo?" Feli sat down at Elizabeta's table and played with her crystal ball. He looked up at his brother in law and grinned, "What can the great and powerful Feliciano help you with." He giggled at his own silliness.

"I-I..I," Gilbert flushed a dangerous shade of red but the grin on his face kept Feli from rushing him to the healing tent. "I made love to Matthew, Feli!"

The gypsy prince blinked once in shock but soon his face broke into a huge smile and he jumped up in joy. "Oh really?! That's wonderful, Gil! Was it amazing? Did you-" He took a deep breath to keep his excitement under control and remind himself what Ludwig told him. Not everyone is as comfortable talking about _it_ as he was. Especially the German brothers. But the look on Gilbert's face told him that perhaps it was only Ludwig that was shy about talking about it. "I'm happy for you, my friend. You finally found someone, just in time too. Now you can shout his name on Saturday in the festival. Don't worry I'm sure Ezio would be happy to ring La'Fidel for you!"

"Thank you, Feli. But actually, that isn't the only thing I wanted to tell you."

"Oh?"

"Um…what counts as too early," at the confused look he got in response, Gilbert clarified. "What I mean is, when is it too soon to realize that he's the only one for you? We already told each other how we feel and Matthew loves me too but is it too soon to assume that he…that he wants…or rather would like to share a life with me?"

Ezio peeked into the tent with Pookie on his head, "Hey Uncle Gilbert!"

"Hey there awesome nephew!" The albino stretched out his arms to catch Ezio in a hug. "Sorry I haven't been around much to play."

"It's ok. I've been practicing my juggling. Maybe one day you and your special friend could come to the Court of Miracles and play with me and Fabian. Fabian is really good at drawing, like my papa. We can all draw together."

"That sounds awesome, kiddo."

Feli ran a hand through his son's hair and turned to Gilbert, "I'm sorry I can't answer your question. It's different for every couple, I think. It took Elizabeta a whole year to be wooed by Rodrich. Kiku took a bit longer to get into the relationship he has with Heracles, though I suspect that that had something to do with Sadiq."

"Sadiq?"

The prince nodded grimly, "Yes. I'd tell you the story but it's not really mine to tell. Anyway, look at your brother and me for example, the only reason it took us so long to get married was because Lovi was hesitant in letting him have my hand."

"It was only a month."

"That's three weeks too long. If I had it my way I would of married Feli the second I laid eyes on him." All three turned to see Ludwig enter the tent.

"Vati!" Ezio, climbed out of Gilbert's lap and ran to his dad.

Ludwig gave him a tight smile, "Hello, son. Bruder, Liebling."

"Ciao, mio amore," Feli blew him a kiss. "What brings you here?"

"The circus is responsible for the string of robberies."

The smile on Feli's face withered to a frown, "Really? You're going to up and say it just like that?" At his husband's stoic expression, the prince sighed and decided to humor the man. "Alright, I'll bite. What makes you say that?"

"Don't you think its too much of a coincidence that everyone started to lose things the minute the arrived? Lars told me about how Sadiq had Miffy, not to mention he and Berwald had their money stolen. Feliks cried to me about his ring. And don't get me started on all the things that have been stolen from the people of Paris."

Ezio, oblivious to Ludwig's frustration, began to juggle again. "I like the circus, Vati. I want to join and-"

"Absolutely not!" The poor boy jumped in surprise and his balls fell on top of an unsuspecting Pookie triggering an angry hiss. Feliciano and Gilbert stared at the blond in shock as the blond continued his rant. "Those people are nothing but-"

Feli's expression hardened as he stood up from his chair to look up at his husband. "What do you mean _those_ people? Are you forgetting that your brother is half of those people? T hat _I'm_ one of those people?"

"You can't do that, Feli. You're all different from these circus folk. Lovi himself said that Sadiq doesn't even consider himself to be a gypsy. And besides, you can't compare the two groups because _you're_ people were never guilty of any crimes like they are."

Gilbert rubbed his hands anxiously, "Matthew isn't guilty either, bruder."

Ludwig rubbed his chin in thought, "Well, maybe." 'Matthew was that blond guy that started hanging around Gilbert. But didn't he say that he was scared of him when they first met?' His blue eyes widened in realization. Matthew was Sadiq's assistant! There has to be a connection between that and his sudden interest in Gilbert. "Or maybe he's just using you to get something else." What could he possibly want though?

"Ezio go outside," said Feli stiffly. The boy, who still felt a bit peeved at his father left without being told twice. When he left the tent, Feli turned on his husband. "How could you say that?"

"Yeah bruder," added Gilbert folding his arms across his chest. "You don't think that maybe he could love me just for me?"

Upon realizing what he said, Ludwig waved his hands about, "Of course he could! Who wouldn't? But you have to look at the facts. Why would a man who was so terrified by you all of sudden take such an interest in you? Don't any of you find this behavior suspicious?!" Feli face palmed and was about to retort but his brother in law beat him to it.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes, "Find me some proof and I'll believe you. Until then I don't want to hear any more on the subject. I'll see you around, Feli." The albino walked out in a huff, only returning for his parasol before taking off again.

Ludwig swallowed a lump in his throat, "Feli, Schätzchen, you have to believe me." He reached out for his shorter husband and tried to hug him.

Feliciano looked at him sadly, "I never truly understood what my brother meant when he said being gypsy king was hard. I'm only a prince and patriarch but now I understand exactly how he feels. I'm sorry, my love but I don't know if I want to believe you. If you're wrong, I risk losing the faith of my people. If you're right, then Gilbert ends up losing the love of his life." He reached up and kissed his husband before he too left.

Pookie glared at her master's mate. Ludwig glared back, "What did I do to you?" The cat hissed in response and flicked her tail against a ball, sending it flying towards the blonde's face. She too sauntered away. Ludwig rubbed his head and walked out to his dire wolf. "Aster, can you believe this? Everyone's mad at me! Though, I guess I can understand Feli. Bruder too…but I am right. Right?" The dog cocked his head to the side. "Good grief, come on boy, at least pretend to be on my side. I need someone to be." He ran his gloved hand through his dog's golden fur in thought.

"I think you're on to something," said Heracles sleepily. "I've got word from Natasha a few days ago via Ivan's falcon. Apparently his caravan was ambushed by a masked man."

"Well, while I appreciate the support, take a look around you. _Everyone_ is wearing masks."

"True, but," the Greek yawned into his hand, "not everyone has a mask like this." He pulled out a sketch of a mask that resembled that of Sadiq's.

"Did Ivan draw this?"

"Yes. Apparently it was the only thing that he could remember at the time. You see he received a blow to the head and is having a hard time remembering much. Natasha said that he kept muttering things about a man in a white mask and stolen family jewels."

Ludwig's eyes widened at that. "They took his-"

"They're jeweled eggs. Very popular in Russia." Heracles gave a small smirk at the blonde's reddening cheeks. "Any way it wouldn't be the first time Sadiq's taken to stealing. Has the prince ever told you why he's been banished from the Court of Miracles?"

"No he hasn't. If that's true then why are they here?"

"He's banished from the Court of Miracles, not Paris herself. And it's specifically Sadiq, not his caravan. Feli and Lovi aren't as cruel as to punish a whole group for one's mistakes." Ludwig nodded, feeling a bit foolish for his earlier accusations. "Come, I was going to meet Kiku for lunch but I'm sure he won't mind. That way we can tell you about Sadiq."

"Sounds good."

* * *

**I wanted to add more but I did promise an update for today...at least I think I did. If not well y'all got one anyway X3 I would like to add that Canada, despite being shy, knew what he was doing. I'll be sure to explain how in the next chapter. I feel like this is an adult version of our Disney favorites, but I'm not sure if I need to change the rating. Naughty things are implied I guess, which is why I don't have it marked as 'M' and to be honest the only things else naughty is the language. Please let me know if you feel that I should change the rating. Though, I can guarantee you that there won't be smut in my stories, just implications of lol.  
**

**Skysword: Thank you! Lol I'm glad you're enjoying it. I noticed that this story has a lot of couples and it's kinda hard to balance the romance...particularly because its suppose to focus on Prucan. Regardless, ****UsUk is fun to write lol. Thanks again for the review ^_^**

**VivaAmerica: I'm glad I made you laugh =3 My favorite part was when Japan told Prussia that they regretted nothing. lol**

**zoewinter1: 0.0 We'll find out in the next chapter. But hey! You predicted what Canada and Prussia were going to do ;)**

**akanobara: yay! ^_^**

**ThePrussianCross: lol yes they do! I'm glad you liked their date ^.^**


	8. Sorrow For Lunch With A Side Of Guilt

**I had the hardest time coming up with a title for this chapter... Also, thank you Froggiecool for following and favoriting the story ^_^ it means alot  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Lukas and Emil exchanged worried glances with one another before their eyes settled back at the scene. Their tent lay in disarray. Dishes and pots were broken, the table flipped over, and the pillows…Poor pillows. Emil picked up the feathers and tried to stuff them back into his favorite one. "Berwald isn't going to be happy about this."

Lukas shrugged and helped his little brother clean, "I don't think Berwald is ever happy when it comes to the idiotic things Mathias does."

"I don't know. Berwald seems to like him ok." Emil pulled out a needle and thread to sew up the pillow. At his brother's un-amused expression he blushed. "Big brother taught me."

"Oh, you call Tino big brother but you won't call me that?"

"You're only a year older than me. It's weird…_you're_ weird."

"Better to be weird than idiots like you and Mathias. Honestly, if it's not you getting beat up, it's him."

"That only happened once and it was only because Vash was cranky about me kissing Lilly!"

"More like shoving your tongue down her throat..." Lukas smirked at how red his brother got. "Anyway, Mathias at least has a right to be mad. Emma shouldn't have kept Willem a secret and Tino shouldn't have forbidden me from telling him."

"You knew?" The younger siblings looked towards the stairs and saw their brother sitting on the last step. His eyes were blood shot and his lower face bruised and bloodied. He sniffed pitifully and leaned back against the wall. "You knew and you didn't tell me. Your own flesh and blood?" The Dane started to laugh. His laughter tinged with bitterness, sorrow and was borderline hysteria. "Oh this is wonderful, first the love of my life, my best friend forever, and now my baby brothers. Great. Just great."

"Mathias-"

"No, no! Its ok, I now know where I stand in this pathetic, cruel, vast, world..."

Lukas stayed quiet, analyzing his sibling before reaching a conclusion. "You're drunk."

"Can you blame me," asked Mathias taking a swig of god knows what from a canteen, spilling most onto his shirt.

The blond sighed and pulled Emil up, "Go get Tino and Berwald. Also, make sure Peter doesn't come along with them. Tell him to hang out with Raivis or something. I don't want our nephew to see his uncle like this."

"Ok." Emil ran out the tent in search of his older brother and his husband. Lukas continued to clean while is idiot brother drowned his sorrows.

"How could you not have told me, Lukie?"

"Don't call me that."

"Ok, well why didn't you tell me? Do you not love me or something? Is that why no one told me? Am I not worthy of being a papa? Willem's calling Lars that you know. Papa-Lars or something crazy like that. That should've been me. I should be Papa-Lars."

"Your name's not Lars, Mathias." Emil said this with patience only he could muster. "And I only found out about it yesterday. But Tino and Berwald knew for years apparently." At the sound of a bottle breaking he knew that that had been the wrong thing to say to his emotionally unstable brother. "…I just finished sweeping."

But Mathias wasn't listening anymore, his mouth hung open as wide as his swollen lips allowed it to be. His eyes had glazed over with tears. Was he still breathing? Lukas hoped so; he didn't want to explain to Tino that he had inadvertently killed the idiot. "B-big brother knew? Years?" The Dane threw himself on the floor and started to cry making Lukas very uncomfortable. He sat across from him on one of the re-stitched pillows, mentally remarking on how much firmer they were.

Tino and Berwald found the pair in that same position an hour later when they managed to get back to their tent. Berwald fumed silently at the disarray his tent was in and tried to fix the table so that it wouldn't be as lopsided while his small husband knelt next to the unconscious Dane.

"Mathias," murmured Tino, poking his brother's cheek. He sighed and motioned for Lukas to bring him warm water and a rag. "Come on, Matt. Get up." He was answered by a groan. "At least roll over onto your back. That's right, there we go." The blond sat with his legs stretched out so that his brother could lay his head on his lap. He took the small basin of warm water and dipped the rag in. "I'm sorry you had to find out about your son this way." Tino gently wiped away the dried blood on Mathias's lip. "And I'm sorry to have kept it from you all these years."

Having no more strength to fight Mathias just released a steady stream of silent tears, "Why do you all hate me so much?"

"We don't hate you, brother."

"But you must. Else why keep something so important from me?"

"Emma asked us to."

"She isn't your family. _I'm_ your family. You don't keep secrets like this from family. Now that dad's gone we're all we have."

Berwald gave up on his table and sat on the other side of the Dane, " W's not our s'cret to tell. Em 'n Lars beg'ed for our s'lence."

Tino nodded and added as gently as he could, "You would've known as well if you came down to visit. The war only lasted a couple years and Emma wouldn't have thought any different of you because of your, um," Tino trailed off and looked at Mathias's stiff leg. He changed the subject, "It was very painful to watch our nephew grow without knowing who we were to him. It was worse because he looks so much like you."

The Nordic patriarch offered a small smile, "Acts like ya, too."

Mathias rolled over and buried his head in his brother's stomach, "I'm sorry, Tino."

"You don't have to be sorry to me. Emma, Lars and Willem; they're the ones who need your apology."

"I'm scared."

At this Lukas scoffed from his pillow. "What could you possibly be scared of? You took down the entire Bulgarian caravan _and_ the Vikings that threatened dad's commune. They took your-"

"Lukas," said Berwald in warning. The younger blond huffed but stayed quiet. The patriarch turned back to his brother in law, "Bein' a papa… 's not so bad."

"That's easy for you to say, big guy. Peter loves you. You didn't see how this kid looked at me."

Tino sighed and tried to smooth out Mathias's hair. The Dane secretly loved it when his brother did that. It always reminded him of the times their mother would comfort them when they were upset. "Willem is a sweet boy. I'm sure he'll give you a chance."

"What if he doesn't love me? What if I can't love him? What if I'm terrible at being a dad? What if-argh!" He latched his arms around Tino and started to sob uncontrollably. Berwald patted his brother in law's shoulders to comfort him while his husband sang to him a lullaby he use to sing to Peter. Lukas looked at them with an emotionless mask but when Emil came back he could see that his brother's fists were tightly secured around the hem of his shirt.

* * *

Emma groaned miserably while she drew little circles on the table Gilbert had set out in his room. He, Elizabeta, Antonio and Feli watched her with worried eyes. They had all gone to Notre Dame for lunch with Romulus but the Archdeacon had to leave early to prepare for mass. "I'm such a fool," whispered Emma, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Oh, honey," Elizabeta took her in her arms and rubbed her back reassuringly. "What did he say exactly?"

"He said that he didn't want to hear from Lars or me again."

"And what about Willem?"

"He didn't really say anything. I think he was too much in shock. He did make him _that_ though but I think it was mostly to prove to himself that he was his son."

The adults all looked over to the kiddy table where Willem was eating with Henry, Fabian, and Fabrezio. The little blond still wore the black paper hat Mathias made him. Antonio smiled, "I was wondering why he was wearing that. He looks adorable!" Everyone agreed.

Feliciano took a sip of his wine. "Mathias isn't the brightest man but he isn't heartless. I'm sure he only said those things out of frustration. He'll come around."

Elizabeta squeezed Emma's shoulder before releasing her, "Feli's right. And if not, well, there are other ways." Gilbert and Feli paled at the dark look that crossed the Hungarian's face. No doubt she was thinking about where she could aim with her skillet.

Emma smiled weakly, "Thank you, Liz, but I really don't want to force him to do anything he doesn't want to do. I just feel terrible for not saying anything. I mean at first, at first it was because I was sad. I thought he didn't really love me; especially since he never came back down to visit when his brothers would. Then as the years went by I just grew angry. I didn't think he deserved to know. And then Lars," her smile faltered. "Lars doesn't deserve this either. He lost his best friend because of me. Not only that but Willem sees _him_ as his father and even though he denies it, I just know that he feels the same way about Willem. I mean he helped me raise him. Lars was there for every milestone Will went through. Milestones th-that I denied M-M-Mathias!" Emma buried her face in her arms, her shoulders shaking violently.

Antonio reached over and placed his tanned hand on her pale one, "Don't cry, amiga. You have to be strong." He cast a glance over to the children to make sure they were still entertained with one another. "No matter what Mathias chooses, you are still Willem's mom and you have to be strong for him. I know it hurts but give it time. Mathias needs to sort out his feelings first." Emma hiccuped in response and took a deep gulp of wine. "It's not easy to just jump into the role of a papa," he added as an afterthought.

Everyone but Feli looked surprised at the Spaniard's words. Elizabeta spoke first, "But you're a great, dad. You do so well with Fabian."

Antonio laughed and rubbed his neck in embarrassment, "Well, yeah but it wasn't always like that. When we first got Rome Lovi and I had a lot of work to do to reconstruct the commune in the catacombs. We didn't have time for a child but Lovino found little Fabian and insisted that we take care of him." He looked down guiltily, "I wasn't ready. At first I thought that he wanted a son because Feli and Ludwig adopted one. Boy was that the wrong thing to say." He absentmindedly ran a hand across his cheek, feeling a faint scar near his sideburns.

Gilbert's eyes widened, "He hit you?"

"Oh, goodness no. Heh, it was much worse! He made me sleep alone on one of the columns. I rolled off and fell. I cut my cheek on its edge. My little tomato made such a fuss over me that I was halfway tempted to cut myself again just so that he'd pamper me." Antonio's green eyes glazed over at the memories of how his husband fawned over him.

Emma sniffed and poked his side, "Um, if you don't mind me asking. _When_ did you realize you were ready?"

"Ah, sorry. Uh," he cut into his lasagna in thought, "I would have to say it was when Lovi made me watch Fabian while he supervised some projects within the Court of Visions." He smiled a bit at the name of their commune. Had it been up to _him _there home would of probably been the Court of Tomatoes. Shaking his head he continued, "I'm not entirely sure how it happened but all I know that I felt different, in a good way, knowing that there was an innocent being that depended on me. If I had to pin-point the exact moment, it would be when he smiled at me. Something just snapped into place and before I knew it Lovi couldn't pry Fabian from me." Fabian looked up at the mention of his name and gave his father a wave which Antonio returned with enthusiasm making the boy beam. Elizabeta and Emma waved as well and Fabian blushed, turning to hide behind his cousin.

Elizabeta chuckled, "Well at least you won't be losing him to girls anytime soon."

"Yes, he's shy that one. I'm not sure where he gets it, Lovi and I are anything but shy."

"He'll probably grow out it. If not he'll definitely attract the attention. You know how we all love the shy sensitive types," she sent a wink to Gilbert who flushed in embarrassment. "And speaking of shy and sensitive how was your date with Matthew last night, Gilbert?" Emma brightened up at this and looked at him curiously while Feli simply smirked into his bread stick.

"Um, it was…fun."

"Nah-uh we want details, don't we guys?" At the chorus of agreement Gilbert sent a glance over to the children who seemed engrossed in their own discussion. Rolling his eyes to the beams he saw Francis give him the ok to proceed. Arthur and Alfred had gone into their painting for a nap. The albino took a gulp of his wine before telling them about last night.

Henry looked at the grown up table curiously and saw that they had begun to talk in hushed whispers. Turning his violet eyes towards his friends he offered his cookie to Willem. The blond shook his head and continued to poke at his food.

"What's wrong," asked Ezio after swallowing a large portion he had shoved into his mouth.

"Nothing," answered Willem, biting his lower lip.

Fabian looked over at his friend and stilled his hand with his small one, "It's ok. You'w with fwiends."

The blond boy sighed and stopped torturing his lunch, "I just wish that my mama and Uncle-Papa wouldn't be so sad. Today I tried to wake up my Uncle-Papa-Lars but he was already awake. He looked like me when I scrape my knee. Then mommy didn't make waffles. She loves waffles!" The little boys all gasped in horror. No waffles?! Willem nodded; finally someone who understood the extent of the horror on not dining on the fluffy waffles in the morning. "I don't know if I did something to make them sad." His lip began to tremble at the thought.

Ezio ran over to his friend and hugged him as tightly as he could, making sure to give the boy's cheeks a kiss each. That was what he'd seen his papa do to friends and it always made them smile. Frowning when it didn't have the same effect on his friend he kissed him again. "Hmm, that's funny. Why aren't you smiling?"

"I don't feel like smiling. Not when I made my mama and papa sad."

Henry pushed his new glasses up his nose and played with his black hair in thought. "Oh, I know! Why don't you kiss him here," he pointed at his lips. "Would that make you feel better? I know it always makes my daddy smile."

Ezio looked like he was about to do it until he felt a shy hand on his shirt. Fabian was blushing and shaking his head, "I don't think it woks like that. I think you need to be papas and mamas."

"Nuh-uh. I saw my sister and Emil kiss like that and they both looked really happy! That is, until big brother found them. Then everyone just got mad." Henry looked down sadly. "I wish big brother didn't get so angry at big sister."

Ezio sat back down sadly. "I'm sorry, Willem."

"It's ok. You tried your best," said the blond shyly.

Fabian looked at the three unhappy boys, "Why does Mista Vash get mad at Miss Lilly?"

Henry shook his head, "I don't really know. At first I thought that maybe he was like me and was just sad because my sister was going to leave us for Mr. Emil but he said he wasn't." The little spectacled boy looked at his friends. "Big people can't lie right? If he said he's not sad he's not. Right?" All of them nodded making Henry slump against his chair. "I was afraid you guys would say that. It makes me sad to see them like that."

"My papas fought this morning," muttered Ezio now playing with his food, which shocked the other boys. Ezio never played with pasta; being raised by Feliciano, he developed a passion for it along with wurst and potatoes. "Why is everyone so upset with one another? It's supposed to be the festival D'Amour and yet everyone's being mean to each other. I don't know why my Vati doesn't like the circus. I think it's fun and we're gypsies right? Shouldn't it be normal for us to want to be like them?"

Willem took a sip of grape juice and licked his lips clean, "Maybe your papa is just sad that you don't want to be a soldier like him?"

The little brunette thought about it then shook his head. "I don't think so. I like baking with him. Maybe he thinks I want to be a baker man when I grow up."

"Maybe."

The three heaved a dejected sigh making Fabian frown sadly. He wasn't having problems like they were so he felt that it was up to him to make his friends and cousin happy. But how? He looked over to the grown up table when he heard Elizabeta squeal and bring a blushing Gilbert into a tight hug. Emma had a smile on her face and his Uncle and Papa were laughing. Hmm. He turned back to his companions in thought. Oh! Tomatoes always made his papas happy. Maybe if he could give them tomatoes then _they_ would be happy too. Oh, but wait. They just ate lasagna and that had tomato in it. Besides if his cousin's hugs and kisses didn't help he seriously doubted a piece of fruit would. He sighed dejectedly and joined the others as they ate their cold pasta in silence.

* * *

The bakery was always the busiest this time of day. Usually business consisted of customers wanting to get a quick quiche for lunch but since it was the week of the Festival of D'Amour, lovers came to get sweets for their significant others. Toris scurried about getting the customers what they needed. He had gotten Feliks to come down and help him with the orders. Ludwig and Heracles gently pushed through the crowd to enter the bakery.

Lars caught the captain's eye from his position in kneading some dough. "Ludwig, may I have a word with you?"

Ludwig motioned Heracles to take his dogs down to the basement where Kiku was no doubt waiting. He turned to his friend and nodded. "I'm afraid it'll have to be quick, Lars. I have to discuss something important with Heracles and Kiku."

"Ah, well in that case, I'll talk to you about it later when you have time. It's about Mathias."

"Is he ok?"

"He found out about Willem."

"I see." Ludwig placed a hand on Lars's shoulder, "Come over to the house later. We'll talk over some beer and wrust, ja?"

"Thank you. Feli won't mind?"

Ludwig smiled at the thought of his husband, "When does he ever? Though, I hope you don't mind him forcing pasta on the menu." Lars nodded, a faint grin showing through. Ludwig nodded back and went downstairs to meet with the other two.

The basement of the bakery had been turned into something like a restaurant. Paris had a few but mostly they were pubs or brothels, not exactly the best places where one could take their significant other and most certainly not places where you should take family. Kiku smiled politely at his tall friend, "How nice of you to join us Ludwig-san."

"Thank you, Kiku. I'm sorry for intruding on your date with Heracles," responded the blond with an embarrassed grin.

"No apologies needed, Heracles has explained the situation." The three sat and waited. Rodrich eventually came down, still wearing his goggles.

"Sorry to keep you three waiting. I have no idea where Berwald and Tino ran off to. Elizabeta and Emma are with Feli at the moment so we're quite understaffed." He pulled his goggles onto his head and repositioned his glasses. "Here you are: tea, beer, and wine. Do you want the usual or something else?"

"We can get the rest, Rodrich. I'm sure you'd rather be cutting your crystal," said Ludwig taking a swig from his beer.

"No, it's fine. I needed a break from that anyway. Besides it looks like they could use my help upstairs seeing as Vash is grounded and can't leave the Court of Miracles." The three seated men raised their eyebrows at that so Rodrich explained. "He punched Emil. Not to say the little ruffian didn't deserve it," he muttered the last part.

"Why on earth did Vash punch, Emil-kun?"

"He was kissing our Lilly and Vash saw. He punched Emil, brought a sobbing Lilly home and Elizabeta gave him two choices. Either he got the skillet or he stayed home for the rest of the day. Boy's a smart one and went with being grounded for the day. At last, I'll be back with your lunch." They watched as their friend walked back up the stairs to retrieve their meal.

Heracles pulled out a leather package and un-wrapped it, taking out more documents from their binds. He laid them out on the table for Ludwig to see, "This was what Ivan's falcon brought us. The letter Natasha sent along with sketches Ivan made from what he could recall. You already saw the mask."

Ludwig placed his bottle aside and looked at them carefully. He recognized the seal from one of the drawings as the seal from the circus. "Does Feli know about this?"

"I'm afraid not," answered Kiku before Heracles had a chance to. "We were worried that if he and Lovi were to find out then it would start something terrible."

"Why do you say that?"

For a moment the couple before him stayed quiet, pondering how to approach the topic. "You see, Sadiq was once a member of the gypsy council," said Heracles finally. "He wasn't so bad at the time just really ambitious. He wasn't content with what we had, which at the time was a lot given the circumstances. So, he came down to the Court of Miracles and tried to persuade the king to allow him to conquer other communes so that it would be a form of common-wealth sort of thing."

"Which wasn't a bad idea; we did eventually start a common-wealth partnership between all the communes and most of the nomadic caravans. However, Lovino wasn't convinced that they needed to conquer anyone. Sadiq dropped it and everything was fine for a while. Then word reached the king that Sadiq had led an attack on a small commune in North Cyprus. The Turkish commune absorbed the smaller one and that was that."

Kiku jumped in at the darkness that came over Ludwig's expression, "That was years ago. And while that doesn't excuse what Sadiq did, he was punished for it. He was banished from the council, though technically the only way of removing someone from the council is death."

"Why didn't Lovino kill him?"

"There was no need. Cypress pleaded on his behalf and told the king and prince that he didn't mind that his commune had been absorbed. Apparently they were having a rough time on their own and Sadiq had taken good care of them. You saw him at the circus, I trust. He was the short man who was sitting next to the stage with cue cards."

"I see. Then why was he banished from the court? I don't understand."

Heracles sighed, "The man is very materialistic. When his thirst for power and control over a large mass was denied he turned to petty robbery. He tried to steal from them. Like I said, he is very ambitious and greedy...and he king and prince's crowns are worth a lot. But mostly I believe that it was because he tried to take something that belonged to their mother. I personally voted him out because he tried to rob _me_ of my dearest treasure."

"Which is?"

Heracles smiled and held onto Kiku's hand, "His heart." That made both Kiku and Ludwig blush. "What? It is the truth. I only have three loves in my heart: cats, my mother and Kiku….and naps." He held the pale hand in his possessively, "He tried to convince him to leave with him about seven years ago. Like hell I was just going to stand idle while he forced himself on what's mine."

"And the circus?"

"That is all that's left. The king had his court dissolved and most of the gypsies were taken in by the rest of us, though mostly they came to my mother. Feli felt terrible about separating friends and family which is why he never turns them away from the city. In his eyes, and I agree, nobody should be punished for crimes they didn't commit. Sadiq and a handful of devoted followers were the only ones to steal but he _is_ still leader of the others who chose to stay out of necessity. That's why Lovi and Feli allow them into the city. Though, this is the first time in years upon years since they've been back. From the looks of things Sadiq hasn't seemed to change much."

Kiku took a sip from his tea and regarded Ludwig with dull eyes, "That isn't to say that Sadiq hasn't mellowed out. After all, we are judging him based on the past and that is most shameful. Some people _can _change while others can't. Ivan-san's word can't be completely relied on due to head trauma."

"But what about the robberies? Surely this can't be a coincidence." Ludwig looked up when Rodrich placed a hot plate of quiche and wurst in front of him, a bowl or rice in front of Kiku, and a platter of fruits, cheese, and ham in front of Heracles. Nodding a goodbye he went back up the stairs.

"No, it can't be a coincidence. I'm most certain that they are related but I don't know if it's necessarily Sadiq who is behind them. After all he's lost why he would risk punishment for petty thefts given how well his circus is doing? What could possibly be worth the trouble? This is why we have not told Lovi or Feli. It would be his third strike and he would face a very severe punishment. One worse than the ones he has already had to face. If he is innocent well…you understand why we can't just go and accuse him."

Ludwig nodded and began to eat. "Then it seems that I will have to go pay him a visit and find out for myself."

* * *

Matthew giggled to himself as he put on his own clothing. Mr. Kumajirou looked at his master curiously from a pillow. "Last night was the best night of my entire life, Mr. Kumajirou!" The blond took off his shoes and climbed up his little setup to practice the tightrope. "Gilbert is so good to me and he makes me happy. Do you think that maybe he'd want me to stay with him forever?"

"Oh please, who would want you?" Matthew tensed at Sadiq's voice but shook it off. Squaring his shoulders proudly, he continued to walk across the rope. Not liking being ignored Sadiq fully entered the tent, "What are you doing, trinket?"

"Practicing."

"Hmph, why strain yourself? We'll be leaving soon." He rolled his eyes at his charge's lack of response and looked at himself in the mirror. Fixing his hair he looked over at Matthew, "So, did you find out where that demon keeps La' Fidel, my little ornament?

"Don't call him that!" Matthew glared at his caretaker. "He isn't a demon and I'm _not_ your ornament…or your trinket for that matter!"

Sadiq growled in anger, "I need to have that bell, Matthew. Tell me where it is!"

"I want nothing more to do with your thefts," replied the blond turning around and moving back along the rope.

"Oh, really? And how exactly do you plan on surviving on your own? Do you honestly think that you can make it on your looks alone; because last I checked you're invisible to the world. Or do you plan on using the skills you've picked up when I sent you on those solo missions?"

Matthew faltered slightly but kept his resolve firm. "Gilbert sees something you don't. He believes in me and most importantly he loves me. I don't need you anymore."

"Oh so that's it! What you bat your eyelashes and show him a good time and all of sudden you think he's in love with you?" Sadiq laughed cruelly until he noticed the blush on Matthew's face. "Don't tell me you…Oh my god you did! Hah, I knew you'd end up having to use that to get information out of him."

The blond looked at him angrily, "I didn't do it so that he would tell me anything. I did it because _I_ love him too."

"That's nice and all, trinket, but do you honestly believe that he'll want you after he finds out what kind of man you are? The sick things you've done to steal from unsuspecting men? Trust me; he won't love you when he finds out the whore you are."

Matthew jumped down from his rope and slapped the Turkish man. "Shut up. Shut up! Shut up! I'm not a whore. _You _made me do those things. And I did them because I was alone and didn't have anyone but I do now. I don't need you anymore, Sadiq! I don't need to do anything you tell me to do."

Sadiq grabbed a hold of Matthew's arms and grinned maliciously, "Is that so? And what if your little bell ringer has an unfortunate accident, hmm? Don't underestimate me, my dear. If I have to go up there myself, with my men, and do it the hard way," he felt the blond stop struggling when he realized the implications of his threat. "I make no promises that I will _not_ hurt the albino."

"No," cried Matthew, "You can't! Don't hurt him. Please don't take him away from me."

The Turkish man cupped Matthew's face to force him to meet his eye, "If you want him alive. All you have to do is tell me which on is La' Fidel and lure him out of the cathedral tomorrow while I steal her. Lead him away from harm."

Matthew felt his body turn to lead as he nodded solemnly. "She's the one furthest away from the other bells. Up the stairs to the right," he whispered. When he felt Sadiq's arms release him, he let himself fall onto the floor. Mr. Kumajirou pawed at his hair, worried about his master but Matthew didn't notice. He reached out for Mini-Matthew, a few tears escaping his eyes. The blond didn't care about the pain he felt when he reached out, the pain he felt from the guilt was worse.

* * *

**This chapter was kinda sad, no? When I started writing this, I thought I didn't have enough material to work with...guess I was wrong huh. I'm sorry it doesn't match the movie 100% T_T On another note, I thought Fabian's inability to pronounce his 'R's to be cute. Reminds me of how my little sister couldn't say them when she was that age.  
**

**ThePrussianCross: Thank you for the review, it made me smile lol**

**zoewinter1: O.O I feel bad for Mathias. Don't worry he won't be an ass much longer**

**VivaAmerica: That part between Gilbert and Matthew...well with everything I do, it has its purpose in the plot. I'm just worried that it may have turned people away from the story T_T Also I agree, both Pheobus and Ludwig have it tough in the squeals :( **


	9. Following Instincts

**PandasAndAnime, two of my favorite things lol. Thank you so much for following The Angel Of Notre Dame. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Ludwig walked into his home tiredly. After his lunch with Kiku and Heracles, he had been determined to march straight to the Circus but one of the city's guards had pulled him aside. Apparently there was a stack of paperwork at the Palace of Justice that needed his signature. "More like a mountain," he muttered in annoyance. By the time he was done it was already evening and he remembered that he'd promised Lars that they would talk at dinner.

Upon entering his house he was welcomed by his dogs and the rich aroma of wurst stuffed raviolis. He smiled to himself; maybe his Feli had forgiven him already for this morning. He pulled off his upper armor and placed it in the closet near the door. Sliding on a plain black shirt, Ludwig walked into the dining room where Ezio was setting the table. "I'm home, Schätzchen. Son."

"Hi, Vati," exclaimed the little boy happily. He placed the napkins down before taking a running leap towards his father.

Ludwig caught him and gave his head a kiss, "I'm sorry about snapping at you, son."

"It's ok. Daddy explained it to me; I know you're just trying to do your job."

The blond hugged his son close and took a seat. "Danke. But that doesn't excuse me for yelling and telling you what to do with your life. If you want to entertain people like Papa and your Uncle Lovino then you are free to do so. Never let me tell you what you can and can't do…unless of course it's in regards to your health or abiding the rules. Then you follow my orders to a 'T'."

Ezio giggled in his father's arms and kissed both of his cheeks. "Ok, Vati!" He climbed out of Ludwig's lap and ran to the kitchen to help bring out dinner.

Lars came out with drinks, beer for him and Ludwig, wine for Feli and juice for Ezio. "Thank you for inviting me over," he said with a smile as he handed over the golden beverage. Feli came out as well with a large bowl filled with ravioli. He served his son first followed by Lars. "Thank you, Feli."

Feliciano offered him a smile before filling his husband's plate. He gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and sat down next to him. "So, to what do we owe the pleasure of you company?"

"I-uh," Lars looked over to Ezio. The boy had a joyful look on him with every bite of pasta he took. Feli followed his gaze and nodded to him knowingly.

"I'll take him upstairs when he's done so you can talk in private with Luddy." The adults made small talk regarding work. Feli had sold a few paintings and had even been commissioned a very wealthy couple to paint their portrait.

"They even bought six figurines from Rodrich. You should've seen him. He was so happy." Lars and Ludwig smiled at Feli's happy 'Ve~'

Ezio looked up at his papa, "Daddy, I'm finished now."

"Ok, figlio. Go put up your dishes and we can go upstairs for your bath. Then we can play a bit before you go to bed." The boy did as he was told. While he washed his dishes, Feliciano looked over to Lars. "How are you holding up? Emma told me about Mathias."

Lars sighed and ran his hand through his loose hair. "I'm not doing well; but I'm hanging in there. It's my sister that I'm worried about…and Mathias. He was really upset, not that I blame him."

Ezio came back out and gave Ludwig a goodnight kiss before taking Feli's hand in his to go upstairs. He paused momentarily, a thoughtful look on his head. Pulling his papa towards Lars, he tugged shyly on the tall blonde's scarf so that he would lower himself to his level. "Willem told me that you were sad. He is too and wouldn't smile. I think you should stop being sad. It doesn't make me happy when my friend is sad and if you're happy then he'll be happy." He stood on his toes and gave his 'uncle' a kiss on the cheek as well. "I like it when he smiles," he added. Satisfied with his words he led a proud Feli upstairs for his bath. The dogs and Pookie followed close behind them.

Lars blinked in surprised, "He's just like his dad. Can't see someone he cares about in pain. Wish it were that simple."

Ludwig chuckled at his son's antics. "For children, the world _is_ a simple place. If only it were to stay that way." He finished off his beer and stood up to clear his plate. "I've got some German cake. Want some?"

"Sure." Lars helped and they spoke while they worked. By the time they were done with desert, Lars had a few tears in his eyes, "And now he won't even see us. It's tearing me apart to see my sister so miserable but Willem worries me the most. He's so attached to me; I'm scared that he won't accept Mathias as a father."

Ludwig put his hand on Lars's shoulder in comfort, "What about you?"

"What?"

"Well, so far you've told me that you're worried about your Emma and Willem, but that's just the surface. How do _you_ feel?"

Lars thought about it. How_ did_ he feel? He had been meaning to figure it out for himself but with all that's happened he really didn't have time for self-reflection. "Well, I-". He felt a wave of guilt wash over him. "I don't really want to say…It's embarrassing and shameful."

"We're…we're friends aren't we?" Ludwig felt a strong desire to remove his hand from the other blonde's shoulder as his face flushed from embarrassment. Growing up he hadn't had many friends…unless you counted his dogs, mother and father as friends. Even when he was at the battle front, he hadn't had the desire to make many friends. Coming down to Paris had truly been a blessing for him and the nightmare he had lived in his first week to the city had been worth the trouble. He got a wonderful husband, a son and even a brother out of it. Looking back at Lars he smiled. He even managed to get ahold of a good group of friends. His grip on the younger blond tightened gently, "I'm not here to judge."

Lars returned the smile with gratitude. "Yeah, we're friends." He sighed and brought his coffee to his lips to stall for a few more seconds. "I love Willem like a son. A part of me didn't want Mathias to come back. I was scared that he'd take my-my…boy from me. And my sister. I didn't want him to come back for her either. Every time Berwald and Tino would come down with their family, I was always relieved when Mathias wasn't with them. It would mean that they would stay with me for another year. I'm sick aren't I? To think like that; to not want him to take my family from me." He glared at his hands in shame, waiting for Ludwig to let what he said sink in.

"I think you're a good man to love your family so much. Anyone else would've just abandoned them. They weren't yours to look after and yet you still did. You filled a very important role for Willem and that alone is very admirable. You even allowed him to call you 'Papa.'"

"Uncle-Papa," corrected Lars.

"Uncle-Papa then. Regardless, I don't blame you for not wanting to let go."

"But isn't it sick?"

"…Well, do you have-er-…Do you like your sister?" Ludwig felt his face heat up again.

"You mean _like_ like?" At the older blonde's face flushing darker the younger flushed as well. "Hell no! I mean she's adorable and all but," he paled in disgust. "No. No, no, no. Oh god no!"

Ludwig heaved a sigh in relief and waved his hands up in defense, "Hey, I just needed to ask. I'm sorry!"

"I-oh god," Lars barricaded his face in his arms and pressed his cheek against the wooden table to cool his flesh. "I can understand why you asked. I just…never thought that what I said could be interpreted like that."

"Well…"

"Yeah, I get it. Man, this is embarrassing."

"You're telling me?" The blondes chuckled awkwardly.

"I do love Mathias. He's like a brother to me. On one hand, I don't want him to take my family from me but I also don't want him to be so miserable. And the only thing that will make him happy is my sister."

"Your sister is a double package though; he can't have her without also having Willem. How does he feel about the boy?"

Lars sighed and rubbed his temples, "I don't know. He was so busy yelling at us that we didn't exactly have a chance to discuss the most important thing. What's worse, Willem still doesn't know."

"You and Emma should probably get to telling him. He also has the right to know."

"I know. Hey, thanks for listening to me."

"No problem." Ludwig stood up and offered his companion a hand. He led Lars towards the door, "You know Feli and I are here for anything you or your family need."

"Thanks. I really mean it. Thank you for everything. Have a good night."

"You too." Ludwig closed the door softly behind him and washed the dishes he and Lars used for cake before going to his room. He found his husband sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the wall in thought wearing only a pair of undershorts. "Were you waiting up for me, Liebling?" He removed his clothes till he was down to his undershorts and climbed on the bed behind him.

Feli let his bare back relax into his husbands embrace, "I love you."

Ludwig kissed at the tanned skin, "I love you too."

"I understand what you do must be difficult in regards to my people but I want you to know that I trust your judgment. If you strongly believe that the circus has something to do with these robberies, then I won't stop you in pursuing your instincts. I only ask that you keep an open mind to _all _the possibilities and not the most obvious."

"I promise." The blond continued to trail kisses along Feli's shoulders, reaching around to gently trace the scars on his chest on stomach from when he was almost burned at the stake. "Is he asleep?"

Feli allowed a small sigh, "Yes." He frowned suddenly, "He is sad though." When Ludwig paused from nipping at his husband's neck, Feli continued. "Willem means a lot to him and he's pretty put off that he's sad."

"You don't think he…"

"Likes him? Probably."

"But they're only 6!"

"So? You had a crush on me when you were that age."

"Well, yeah but that's different. He-"

"It's a puppy crush. I think it's cute."

Ludwig sighed and nuzzled Feli's neck, "Just promise me that you won't tell Elizabeta. The last thing we need is for her and Kiku to stalk them too." Feli turned around and pushed his blond onto the bed with a happy 'Ve'.

* * *

Willem sighed and looked at his mother. Emma laid face down on her bed while clinging onto his stuffed lion. What did he do? Was this because he had soot in his hair? He looked at his reflection. The little black hat had made his face a little dirty, and his hair was starting to turn black from the residue. Perhaps if he took a bath his mama would be happy. With that thought in mind, Willem ran to his side of the room and quietly pulled out his towel and his sleeping gown so to not disturb Emma.

The little blond ran to his Lars's room in hopes to find his uncle-papa but found that the older man hadn't returned from work yet. He puffed his cheeks in agitation. "Where is he?" He looked around his room for signs that he came back. Willem found a small painting of his uncle with the man who gave him the little hat. They had their arms around each other's shoulders and had the same mischievous grin. What caught the boy's attention, aside from their similar clothing, were the markings they had on their wrists. Upon close inspection he saw that Mathias had a rabbit while his uncle had a lion, both wearing crowns. 'That's funny. I don't remember seeing it on Uncle-Papa Lars before. Then again he does always wear a leather cuff, even when in the baths.' Sighing he put the painting away and decided that perhaps his uncle had gone to the baths without him. Picking up his basket, he made his way over to the baths.

Mathias sighed tiredly as he leaned his back on the heated stones, the heat relaxing his tense muscles. Who ever thought up of this design was brilliant in his book. He watched the water gently lap at his skin with every movement he made. If he closed his eyes he could pretend that he was him six, years ago. Back when he was still complete in every sense of the word.

"Um, Mr. Mathias," asked a timid voice the Dane recognized. He tensed at the sight of the adorable mini version of himself. "Have you seen my Uncle-Papa here?"

"Er, no. Can't say that I have." Damn. And here he had waited for everyone to leave the baths so that he'd have some privacy. He self-consciously sat straighter and cast a glance towards his lower half. Good thing he was wearing a towel but…that wasn't what worried him. "Why are you here alone? It's not safe for someone your age to be around all this water." He narrowed his eyes. Where the hell were Emma and Lars? They should be watching him!

"I-My mama is at home, she doesn't know I'm here."

"And why the hell not?" Mathias's eyes widened, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that." Willem shrugged, he was used to hearing things like that from king Lovino every now and again.

"You're here. You won't let me drown. Right?"

Mathias looked at his son in disbelief. He trusted him to take care of him? He didn't realize that the boy had already removed his clothes until he jumped into the water. "O-Oi, be careful!" He panicked when the boy didn't resurface. "Kid? Willem?! Where are you? Boy? SON!"

Willem popped out from the water and floated on his back, "Why are you yelling? Baths are supposed to be relaxing."

The Dane stared at the tiny blond with his mouth open, "D-don't do that! You scared the shit out me." Willem made a disgusted face and scampered to get out. Mathias caught him and sat him next to him, "I didn't mean that literally, kid. I just…you scared me."

"I did?" Willem looked at him in surprise. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, just be more careful ok?"

"Ok." Mathias brought out a little wooden boat and started to play in the water, oblivious to Mathias's stare. "Are you and my papa friends?"

Air got stuck in the Dane's throat. 'The hell? His papa? Oh, he means Lars.' "Lars is your papa?" He knew the answer, just wanted to get to the bottom of why _his_ son was calling his friend that. "I thought he was your uncle."

"He is. But I don't have a papa," Willem frowned a bit while he moved his boat over the water. "He's been there for mommy and me just like a papa and well…I thought _he_ could be my papa. It made my mama cry when I first called him that but they let me call him that. Well, uncle-papa. But he's still my papa. It's not fair that some of my friends have two daddies when I can't even have one." He lifted his boat and brought it back down in frustration.

"W-_would_ you like to have two daddies?" Mathias held his breath while he watched his son think over the question.

Willem looked at him in confusion but smiled never the less, "That would be so awesome!" Mathias grinned back, a strange feeling of relief washed over him. "Does that mean that you're going to marry my mommy?" And just like that the relief left him.

"Uh…I'm not sure, little man. I don't think she's very happy with me."

"What did you do?"

"It's complicated." Mathias leaned back against the wall and sunk lower into the water.

"Is it because of the neat hat you made me? I really liked it but it made me dirty. Don't worry, that's why I'm here. I think if I'm clean my mommy won't cry so much. And if she stops crying then maybe my uncle-papa will stop crying too."

"They're _both_ crying?" The older blond felt sick all of sudden. To make the love of his life cry was one thing but he'd make his soul brother cry too? His heart tore at the thought that two of his very important people were sad.

"It was probably something I did," said Willem sadly setting his boat aside. He let out a surprised yelp when he was lifted onto a lap. Well leg.

"Don't you think that for a moment. When adults are upset it's almost always because one of us is being stupid and stubborn."

"Really?"

Mathias smiled down and gazed fondly into the eyes he shared with the boy in his lap, "Really really." He ran a hand over the boy's hair to spike it up like his. "There. No more being sad. I'll talk to your uncle and mom; I'll fix this." How could he ever think he couldn't love this little squirt?

Willem looked at the man in wonder. How could he have possibly thought this man was going to be mean? Suddenly he frowned. What was that? He looked down into the water and gasped. "W-what's that?"

"Huh?" Mathias froze. Shit. He forgot about that. "I'm uh...that is to say." He sighed. Well, if he was going in his son's life, given if Emma and Lars allow it, Willem would find out about it eventually. He held tight to his son and lifted them both out of the water. He placed the boy on the floor and he gripped onto the rail as he hopped out. Willem's eyes widened when he saw Mathias in his full height. The Dane offered a strained smile. "Could you give me that thing over there?" The boy rushed over and handed him the object. "Thanks. Give me a sec and I'll walk you home, k?" Willem could only nod as he watched the older blond attached the prosthetic on to his knee.

* * *

Lars rubbed his head with one hand as he passed by many tents to get to his. When he walked into his home he braced himself for the impact of his nephew, only it never came. He wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion and called out. "Will? Emma? I'm home." He heard movement from upstairs and waited for his sister and nephew to come down to greet him. The movement became frantic and Lars began to worry. "Em? Will," he called again, climbing up the stairs two at a time. "Are you guys ok? Em? Emma, what's wrong?"

Emma gripped his arms in despair, "Was Willem with you?"

"No. I just got back form Ludwig's. Why? He's not in his room?"

"No! We were in our room and I took a nap and-Oh God! What if he's lost?!"

"Calm down, Em. He probably went to Rodrich's." Lars rubbed circles in his sister's back to calm her down while trying to keep his own worry from showing. "Come on we can go ask them."

"Ok." The siblings walked down the stairs and froze on the last step when they saw Mathias enter the tent with Willem. The boy clung to the Dane's neck fast asleep.

"Little guy didn't make it I'm afraid. Fell asleep as soon as we left the baths. Not that I blame him, the water's really relaxing," muttered Mathias quietly as to not wake up his son. He handed him over to Emma and stood back. "You should really be more careful of where you leave your little ones, Lars." Lars didn't know what to say. Not even a thank you would surface, never mind how badly he wanted to say it. So he did the next best thing and stepped forward in attempt to give his friend a hug but Mathias stepped back. "I uh, I better get going. And please, for the love of god, keep a closer watch over our son, you two." He gave a final look towards Emma and the sleeping boy before going back to his tent.

The siblings exchanged a glance before Emma spoke up, "Did he say our son? As in yours, his and mine?"

Lars gave a small smile and rubbed his wrist, "Yeah. He did."

* * *

Gilbert laid in his bed in Notre Dame, staring unblinkingly at the ceiling above him. All day his thoughts were plagued by his brother's voice and accusations towards Matthew. In hindsight, he every reason to believe him. After all, who could possibly change their mind so quickly about a person they hardly knew. Then again, last night. Last night couldn't have happened if Matthew was so terrified of him, if he didn't love him. The albino sighed and rolled over hugging a pillow close to him. He'd promise to go see Matthew tonight but a single thing kept him from running to his little blond. What if his brother was right?

"Is everything ok, Gilbert?" Arthur hovered worriedly next to his friend. His usually kept hair disheveled.

"No. I, well my brother, told me that he thinks that Matthew is only dating me because he wants something. He seems to think that the robberies are related to the circus."

"I see. And what do you think about that?"

"I think Matthew is innocent. He couldn't and wouldn't conjure something so insidious." He nodded to himself in affirmation and grinned to his British friend. "Thank you, Arthur."

The ghost smiled back. "I didn't really do much but you are very welcome. Now if you excuse me, I have to attend to your boyfriend's older brother. The git." Though insulting, Gilbert couldn't help but widen his grin at the affectionate tone Arthur used to describe Alfred. He changed into a black peasant shirt and left the strings untied, much like how he'd seen Lovino and Antonio wear theirs, leaving his chest exposed enough that one could see his Iron Cross necklace. Grabbing a blue vest, he tugged it on as well while he made his way to the circus compound.

By the time he got there he found Matthew waiting on the stone wall outside of where Sadiq's caravan had set up their quarters. The blond had jumped into his arms in joy. "There you are! I thought you forgot about me," he said shyly giving Gilbert a kiss.

Gilbert tugged him back gently, "I could never forget the man I love most. You know that, Birdie." Matthew hugged him again, a bit more desperately this time. "What do you want to do tonight? I know I got here a bit late so what we can do is limited."

"Can we go back to your house?"

"We could but I think my bruder and Feli are home and I know for a fact that its past their bed time, or rather Ezio's. And to be honest, I don't think I want to be there knowing what I know about what goes on in their room when my nephew passes out." Both Matthew and Gilbert blushed at that. "We could go back to Notre Dame if you like? I can show you how to carve or maybe I can help you practice your tight rope walking."

Matthew buried his face in Gilbert's chest and shook his head, "I don't want to do any of those things tonight. I really want to uh," he shyly reached up on his toes to whisper to Gilbert.

When the albino pulled back, he did so with a blush. So he wanted to do _that_ again. "I-uh…isn't it too soon? Won't it hurt you?"

"I'll be ok. So can we?"

"Um, well it's not like I don't want to, it's just that I don't know where. I respect Notre Dame too much to do it there and not to mention my bruders are at the house with my nephew."

"Oh," Matthew lowered his indigo eyes in thought. His tent was also out of the question. He didn't want Sadiq to burst inside. Oh if only he still had his farm intact. He bit his lip, as selfish as it was, tomorrow would be the last day he'd ever see Gilbert and he wanted to spend tonight in his love's embrace. Just once more.

"Now that I think about it, there is that one place. It's not that far from here just in the outskirts."

"Would it be ok for us to go there?"

"Come on! I know you'll love it." Gilbert took Matthew's hand in his and led the way. The path was very familiar to the blond and when they reached the end he gasped. There before his very eyes, was his old, and now fully restored, farmhouse. It looked almost the same only that now it stood a whole new story taller. "My brother rebuilt it with the gypsies for you. Only that no one ever reclaimed it and so they use it to store all the things they use down at the bakery," explained the albino as he unlocked the door.

"It's wonderful." Matthew ran his hands over the sturdy walls. "They did a great job." He tore his gaze from the architecture and watched as Gilbert lit some candles, the light casting an angelic glow over his albino's features. He let his eyes traced over the smooth skin over his pectorals, longing for his lips to be the ones doing the tracing.

"Birdie?"

Shaking his head Matthew raised his eyes to meet his lover's red, "Yes?"

"Why do you want to do this so soon again?"

Matthew felt his mouth dry up as guilt ate away at him. 'This is for him, eh. I have to keep my angel safe at all costs.' "D-do you not want to?"

"It's not that. I'm just curiou-"

The blond walked over and silenced him with a kiss. "I love you. Is that not a good reason?" Matthew looked at him shyly and led him towards where he figured a bedroom would be. It had been his house after all. 'I want to be with you, and as close to you, for as long as I can.'

When Gilbert awoke he realized two things. One that the sun was beginning to rise, which meant that he'd have to get up now if he wanted to ring the bells on time but that led him to the second realization. Matthew was fast asleep still on top of him. He could hear the faint booming voices of the bells in the distance and groaned mentally to himself. He would really have to make this up to Alfred, Arthur and Francis. But then again, he ran his hands over the slightly tanned skin of Matthew's back; his Birdie was worth any trouble he'd probably get into with the ghosts. He maneuvered them so that they could lie side by side, the movements making the smaller man whimper in protest at their lost connection. Immediately, Gilbert pulled him as close as possible to keep him warm. The bedroom they had found didn't have the thickest blankets so they had to make do with the thin ones.

"I...love you, Gilbert. My angel," murmured Matthew into the albino's chest making him blush with sentiment. His little lover was sleep talking. "I'm sorry."

At that Gilbert frowned. Why was he sorry? He thought about last night and the blonde's actions. They'd been loving sure but now that he thought about it, they had also been desperate. Then it hit him. 'Tomorrow is the day of the festival. The last day of D'Amour. Was he going to have to leave with his circus now that the celebrations are almost over?' The thought sent a cold knife through his heart. Was he going to leave him? Was last night his way of saying good bye? He brought his nose to blond locks, "Don't you know I need you, Matthew? I don't want you to leave me. Not when I finally found you," he whispered.

"Do you mean that?"

Gilbert pulled away enough to meet his love's indigo eyes, staring at him adoringly. "Of course I do. It's un-awesome to lie." He saw a flash of emotion run past Matthew's face but as soon as he saw it, it was gone again so the albino ignored it and continued talking. "I-It would mean _so_ much to me, if you stayed with me. I'm sure Ludwig would even give you the house back. It is yours after all."

"I want to stay. If you want me to, I will." Gilbert was too ecstatic to hear the trembling in Matthew's voice or give too much thought to his lover's nervously rapid heartbeat.

* * *

Ludwig strolled out of his home feeling refreshed and determined. The citizens of Paris were already harassing him to speed things up as he made his way towards the circus with Berlitz and Aster in tow. The other dogs had refused to leave the comfort of his son's bed so he'd have to make do with the ones that_ had_ obeyed him. Aster yawned sleepily and nudged at his master's hip. The German sighed and scratched behind the wolf's ear. Living in the expanded family had spoiled his once battle thirsty beast but he wasn't complaining. It was a very nice change in the dog. He couldn't help but chuckle. Aster had also developed something a kin to a crush on Feli's cat much to the feline's dismay.

His smile morphed to a stern frown as he noticed the familiar crest stitched flags that stood proudly, if not insultingly, amongst the sea of tents. Ludwig made a bee line towards Sadiq's carriage. Securing Aster and Berlitz outside, he entered the purple carriage without knocking. A part of him hoped to catch Sadiq in the act of something sinister so he could be done with it and everything would be ok. Well almost, Gilbert would at least be pleased that he had been wrong about Matthew.

Sadiq who had been admiring all the stolen goods jumped at the sound of his door opening, "Captain! Don't you know it's rude to come in unannounced let alone entering without knocking. What if I had been indecent?"

Ludwig ignored the scolding and looked around the room for anything suspicious. "I'm here about a rash of robberies." He looked inside a basket.

The Turkish man closed the lid on his treasure chest and pressed a button to lower back paintings of himself in place of the mirrors. He recklessly shoved a necklace with a ring attached to it into a vase and sat down. "R-rash you say? You know I recall Elizabeta made the most wonderful ointments for just about _any _and _every_ ailment or soreness due to certain… satisfying activities. But I'm sure you already know that, eh Captain?"

The blond fought to keep down a blush with narrowed eyes, "I'm talking about thefts in town. You wouldn't happen to know anything about them would you?" He studied Sadiq's face carefully.

Sadiq sat down in his chair and removed his mask, placing it on a marble bust of himself. "Well, we haven't had anything go missing if that's what you mean. Except perhaps my figure, but then again I am aging," he said with a laugh. "Are you clever enough to retrieve my stolen youth, Captain?" Ludwig rolled his eyes discreetly and walked over to a treasure chest, opening it curiously and frowned. It was empty. Sadiq smirked, "Oh, well, I suppose not."

Ludwig suppressed a growl, "My investigation leads me here, Sadiq." He walked behind him and showed him the ring he found in the vase. Feliks's engagement ring. "Care to tell me how you came by this?"

The Turkish man narrowed his eyes before sighing dramatically. "I suppose you caught me, Captain. I'm sorry." The blond only scowled in confusion. Why was this man crying?

"Is this a confession?"

"In a way I suppose it is. You see, I tried my best to steer him straight. Er, not in the sense of sexual orientation," he corrected at the sight of Ludwig's infuriated glare. "I myself swing on both vines if you know what I mean. No, I meant that I tried to steer him in the right direction morally. You know my history I trust. Prince Feliciano and King Lovino must have told you by now I'm sure."

"Actually, Heracles and Kiku did the honor. But what does that have to do with your confession and who the hell is this 'he' you 're referring to?" Ludwig didn't miss the look of hatred that crossed Sadiq's face at the mention of Heracles.

"Matthew, Captain! He's my responsibility. You see, he's been a thief ever since he was a child. He told me so after I caught him stealing when he was around 19. I had only arrived in Paris but decided that it wasn't safe for my people when Wolfgang had one of the carriages that came in before me thrown into the river. As soon as I arrived I replenished my carriage for departure. It was then when I caught the little guy stealing from me. I knew that man was a lunatic so I decided to take him under my wing in hopes to break him of the habit. As I'm sure you know of my history, I know from experience that stealing will always lead to nothing but trouble. That's why I live the nomadic life of the circus. Money is good and we always have more than enough to survive. But for all I've given him, a job, a place to call home, it seems that it wasn't enough for my sweet Matthew. He threatened me, sir," Sadiq grabbed at Ludwig's cloak and looked up at him pitifully. "He took my mask and managed to convince some of my men to help him with a heist. I don't know who exactly it was but he brought me back this. I can only imagine that it was someone from Russia." He pulled out a heavily ornate jeweled egg from a small box. "He said that it was a token of his gratitude."

Ludwig stared at the egg in disbelief. His stomach twitching violently as he took the heavy object from Sadiq. "Matthew did?"

Sadiq sobbed louder, "Oh, Matthew. What have you done, my son?"

"Matthew?"

"Matthew! If that wasn't bad enough he often ruins the reputation of my family friendly circus."

"…how?"

"H-he," the Turkish man wailed and buried his face into Ludwig's cloak, much to the blonde's dismay. "Oh, it's terrible what he does, captain. TERRIBLE!"

Ludwig growled in agitation and pulled Sadiq away from him. "Vhat?! Vhat did he do?!" He grimaced as his German accent became even heavier in his anger. He cleared his throat and breathed through his nose in effort to calm down. "What did he do?"

"He seduces unsuspecting men. As you probably saw, the boy is very adorable and he uses his cute looks along with the shy persona he's perfected over the years to trick men into sleeping with him. He does this to gain their trust and then rob them blind." Sadiq whimpered sadly and played with his shirt, "I'm very sorry to have brought him here. I really thought that he'd perhaps change, or at least refrain himself from stealing seeing as we are in his home city."

That was it. Ludwig felt himself become fully enraged. The little bastard slept with his baby brother. The bastard slept and seduced and lied to Gilbert. He knew it! He fucking knew it had all been a trap and somehow he allowed himself to be guilt tripped by his-argh! No, this wasn't Feli's fault. Ludwig wouldn't allow himself to be angry at his trusting husband. At least he had allowed him to pursue his leads. In a way Feli had been right about one thing. Had he gone with his original instinct he would've arrested Sadiq in a heartbeat given his past criminal record. But looking at him now, sobbing and genuinely upset at the thought his charge had wronged so many, he was glad he kept his mind open like, Feli had asked. Sadiq was innocent and would be spared whatever punishment Feliciano the Gypsy Prince and Lovino the Gypsy King, not his husband because his Feli was too kind and his brother in law, Lovi, was too compassionate to be severe, would pass.

'Well compassionate to everyone but me,' he thought somewhere in the back of his head. Focusing on the present he looked down at Sadiq. "Where is Matthew now?"

"Gone. I checked his tent but I only found his bear. My assistant, Cypress, told me that he saw him and the albino leave last night. Where to I have not the slightest idea. Though, perhaps they're strolling about the town. Maybe even the Court of Miracles. Matthew had always been curious about the place I am most forbidden in entering."

Ludwig sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, "Thank you. I'll let you get back to…yourself." He walked out the door and closed it gently.

"No, Captain. Thank _you_," muttered Sadiq when he was sure Ludwig was too far to hear him from outside. He wiped away his tears and smirked into his mirror. "This is too perfect. I make the heist of the century while my little trinket leads that monster and his idiot brother of a captain away. What's better, the blame will all fall onto _his_ delicate shoulders."

* * *

**Ve~ Poor Canada...This is almost finished. I think I only have another two chapters left to go. Thank you so much to all of you who have followed and Favorited and reviewed. It had been about five years since I ever posted stories onto this website, now taken down, and to be welcomed back the way I was was just awesome. I plan on writing more though. I love Disney and I love Hetalia. Put them together and what do we get Dineytalia lol. I don't know if you remember but in The Ghost of Notre Dame, someone requested a Little Mermaid USUK fic. That will be written as soon as I'm finished with this one if anyone is interested. Also, I've thought of one for Aladin. Botht will, of course, feature most of the pairings I've established in this AU. Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. OH! Also, I know it was sudden, his feelings towards fatherhood and his son but ****I'm going to have Denmark explain his behavior towards Willem in the next chapter =3**

**spiritualnekohime4: Bad Sadiq! lol Thank you for the review**

**ThePrussianCross: I know T_T um, is it wrong of me to have pictured little Willem wearing a Darth Vader mask and telling Denmark that he's his son and Denmark falling to his knees in despair crying "NOOO!"...CAUSE I TOTALLY DID LOL X3 **

**akanobara: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. I really wanted to add a section with just the kids and put their perspective on the things going around them. They're too cute ^_^**

**Froggiecool: Thank you for the review! It actually made me very happy to hear, or rather read, that you think the plot is good. I'm also glad that I wasn't the only one to think the chapter was sad, it felt sad when I was writing it...**

**VivaAmerica: I'm glad you like it ^.^ It seriously was worrying me that I had too much going on, what with Denmark and his issues with Belgium/Lars and Willem, Vash's issue with Emil...well lol all that good stuff. Truth be told all that was originally meant to be background noise but now they along with the original plan have all melted into this lol  
**

**zoewinter1: Nuooo! T_T I hope this makes up for it**

**Skysword: It's ok! Like I told VivaAmerica earlier, I should consider myself lucky that you guys are even reading the story. I understand if you forget to review, schools back in session and its been crazy, at least it has been for me lol. AND WAS THAT A REFERENCE TO DEATH THE KID I SAW! XD lol I love that little guy, especially when he wears that outfit his dad wears but my favorite part was when he found that little ball thing and thinks its cute until he realizes that it's a-symmetrical. Any way thank you so much for your review ^_^**


	10. Theives and Liars

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Matthew and Gilbert did just about everything they could think off throughout the day, including rushing back to the circus for Mr. Kumajirou, but as much as the albino loved to spend all this time with his little boyfriend, he couldn't help but feel guilty for making the ghosts do his work for him. "Matthew, I really think I should get going back to Notre Dame. Evening mass is about to start and I'm positive that Father Romulus would rather _I_ ring the bells."

"But I've heard them ring throughout the day," answered the blond, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "Who's been ringing them?"

"Uh, well, my friends I guess. But I'd hate to overstep on their kindness." Gilbert started towards Notre Dame but stopped when he felt a sharp tug on his arm. "Birdie, what's wrong?"

"I-I, uh. I want to go the Court of Miracles!" Matthew bit his lip and looked up into Gilbert's red eyes. "Can we go, please?"

"Well sure I guess. We can go after mass."

"No!" Gilbert raised his eyebrows in shock of his little blonde's outburst. Matthew cleared his throat and reached up with trembling hands to cup Gilbert's cheek, "What I mean is, I would rather go now. I would love to meet your other friends and see the market within it. I've never been and well…I just really want to go now."

The albino nodded slowly, "Ok, if that's what you want. I guess it won't hurt if we go now." He led them towards the underground commune. A single thought crossing his mind, 'What's gotten into him?'

The Court of Miracles was especially busy. Everyone was crafting final goodies they would sell tomorrow. Gilbert watched as Matthew shyly greeted everyone who recognized him from the circus and smiled at the children who wanted to pet his bear. He smiled to himself; maybe he was just overthinking it. After all Matthew had never given a reason to doubt him. He bought a few things for him from Feliks, ignoring the blonde's insistence that he could _totally_ have anything he wanted on the house. Toris smiled good naturedly and invited them to their tent for an early dinner. The small group walked past the Nordic family's tent on their way to the older couple's place, not missing the excited mutterings that no doubt came from a certain Dane they knew.

Mathias sat on his favorite red pillow, his prosthetic leg next to him, as he ate and excitedly retold the story of how his son would accept him as a father. Tino smiled at his brother's renewed state, listening and nodding every now and again while he and the rest of the family enjoyed their dinner. Lukas rolled his eyes at Mathias, "How the hell did you go from being a depressed slob to you in just one day? Weren't you crying to Tino yesterday that you were afraid of not loving him or whatever? What changed?"

Berwald cast his stoic eyes to his young brother-in-law. "He's fr'e to ch'nge his mind. Let 'em be." Tino grinned at that as well and took his husband's hand in his under the table. Berwald grinned internally when he realized that the hand on his signified that the chances of 'Berwald and Tino's Happy Time' had increased exponentially. Long ago he figured that if he could force himself to get along with his obnoxious brother in law then the better his chances were of making his wife…husband, happy. And that was, after all, what Berwald strived for, Tino's happiness.

Mathias looked at Berwald in surprise and laughed, "I knew you loved me, big guy! After all who wouldn't?" Berwald scowled in annoyance but continued eating silently when Tino gently squeezed his hand. "Anyway, Lukie, I _was_ pretty scared. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to love him because of that whole bonding thing when kids pop out of the girl's-"

"Mathi's," growled the Nordic patriarch in warning. Peter and Emil exchanged glances of disgust and pushed away their stew. " P'ter finish yer stew. Yer papa 'orked hard on it. 'ame goes for you Emil." The boys grumbled and continued to eat, albeit slowly.

"As I was saying, I figured that it'd be hard because of the whole imprinting thing. When you hear my boy talk about Lars, it's like he imprinted on him and vice versa. I figured that I didn't have a chance in hell with my kid." Mathias tore off a piece of bread and let it soak up some broth before shoving it in his mouth, "But yeshterday," he swallowed, "Yesterday, I had a break through. When Willem came to the baths last night and just dove into the water I seriously freaked out. My papa senses went on overdrive when he didn't come out of the water. I nearly shit myself!"

Tino choked on his stew at his brother's vulgar outburst. Berwald handed him some water and gently tapped his husband's back while giving Mathias a glare. Once Tino recovered he looked at the Dane disapprovingly, "Really, Mathias? Really?"

Even Lukas, who was always known for his stoic demeanor, looked green as he looked at the chunks of meat in his stew, "Indeed, I wasn't done eating." He pushed his bowl away and opted to just fill himself on his water. Berwald gave up on trying to coax his family to continue their meal. Lukas glanced back up at his brother, "So, when do we get to meet him as his uncles? I personally would love to get to know him." Every one nodded in agreement and waited for Mathias to finish gulping down his drink.

He gave a satisfied tap on his belly, having been the only one to fully enjoy his meal, and leaned back on his arms. "Well, I still need to talk to Emma. I haven't completely brought myself to forgive her for keeping me in the dark about this. Lars either for that matter."

Tino's face saddened. "Come on Mathias, don't you think it's best to just forgive and put it behind you?"

"It's not that easy."

"But it is really. Do you love her?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Do you love Lars?"

"Of course I do! He's my soul brother but-"

"And do you love Willem?"

"He's my boy! The fruit of my loins, of course I do. What does that have-"

"Then, you see, it is very simple. Don't hold on to your anger and for love of Christmas don't be stubborn. You really don't want to end up like dad right?" When Mathias lowered his eyes, Tino realized that he was winning his argument. "Dad hated me for being what I am and in the end for what? To beg me to take my family to see him one last time on his death bed. No, Mathias, don't be like dad. Don't live your life regretting pushing those you love away because of your stubbornness. Dad lived his life in anger and loneliness, opting for a few hours of happiness when he could've had a whole life time." Berwald let a smile grace his face as he looked down fondly at his husband. Truly he was everything a matriarch…patriarch, should be. Peter and his uncles looked at Tino with identical expressions of admiration.

Mathias grinned and opened his arms, inviting his big brother over for a hug. Tino rolled his eyes but indulged the spikey haired blond. "You're awesome big bro."

"I guess so. I was merely speaking the truth."

"Yeah, but you know how stupid I can be."

"Aint that the truth," muttered Lukas, making Emil and Peter giggle.

"I'll go talk them. Think they're home already," asked Mathias leaning further back to peak out through his tent's flap to see if he could spy movement in Emma's tent.

"Probably not; it's only five after all and tomorrow is the day of the festival. Feli and Lovi are probably having them stay at the bakery."

"Really?" Mathias looked at his brothers, "Then where who the hell is watching over my Willem?"

* * *

Willem skipped beside his wayward curled friend as he and Ezio made their way towards the circus grounds. They had spent the day with Lilly and Vash alongside Henry and Fabian but when the two siblings had gotten into another argument, about Emil again, the pair snuck out. Their friend started to cry on purpose while Fabian tried to coax them to stop arguing. Neither worked and as Willem and Ezio had gotten halfway through the Court of Miracles, they heard a slap. They exchanged glances and wondered if Lilly slapped her brother?

"I think he deserved it," said Ezio, juggling his marbled balls while they walked. "Miss Lilly has tried and tried to explain her love but Mr. Vash just doesn't want to listen."

Willem gave his friend a side glance, "I don't think hitting is the answer. They leave boo-boos behind." He thought back to his new papa's leg and briefly wondered how hard someone would have to hit to make a leg fall off. Shuddering he brushed that thought aside.

"You're right but I don't think that someone should have to explain why they love somebody so many times. Why can't he just be happy for her? My Uncle Lovi gave up trying to get my Papa and Vati to leave each other. My Vati told me that people shouldn't tell other's how to live their life because it's their life."

"Is that why you're joining the circus?"

"I like the circus. It's going to be so much fun! Right Pookie?" Ezio looked up at the cat perched on his head. She gave a delighted 'meow'.

Willem looked away sadly, "I'm glad you'll be happy." The two children continued their walk towards the circus in silence until the blond decided to speak again, "Would you ever hit me, if I didn't agree with you on something I mean, would you hit me?"

Ezio stopped juggling and looked at his friend in shock. He pocketed his balls and reached out to stop Willem in his tracks, "Never. I would never ever hit you. Or hurt you. You're my best friend!" The little brunette hugged the blond and kissed both of his cheeks.

Will blushed and hugged his friend back. 'But you're already hurting me by leaving,' he thought dejectedly but decided that perhaps it was best not to voice his concerns. He didn't want to worry Ezio after all. Instead he asked, "What about Henry and Fabian?"

"Well, Fabian is my cousin and Henry is my best friend too. Hmm," Ezio rubbed his chin in thought before jumping up as an idea came to him. "I know! You're my special best friend."

"I am?" Willem's blue eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yup, you're my special best friend and you always will be no matter what." Satisfied with his brilliance Ezio continued walking towards the circus, now being able to see the banners, and continued to juggle.

Willem ran to catch up. "Y-you're _my_ special friend too." He didn't miss the blush on his friend's tanned cheeks and grinned. "I'm glad that your daddies let you do this."

"Well…"

"You-….they _do_ know you're doing this right?"

"Sort of. My Vati told me not to let him tell me what I could and couldn't do with my life as long as it didn't involve me getting hurt or breaking the law." The duo looked around the circus grounds as all its inhabitants worked to disassemble it.

"I-I don't think he meant it like that, Ezio. I think he meant that for when your older and-"

"Look," interrupted the little brunette. "Look, there he is! Come on, Pookie, let's go show him our tricks."

"Wait! Ezio, wait for me!" Ezio stopped and looked behind him. When Willem caught up to him he gave him another hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Ok, I'm done. Go on then, show 'em what you can do." Willem ran a hand through his spikey hair and grinned. "Good luck!"

Ezio nodded and ran up to Sadiq, "Hi, Mr. Sadiq. My name is Fabrezio Beilschmidt-Vargas." He started to juggle I was wondering, "I was wondering if-"

The Turkish man looked down his nose on the child before him. Oh, wait. This…did he say Vargas? He broke out in a charming smile and plucked a marbled ball from the air, "Ah of course, my prince. Of course you can have my autograph."

"I, uh, huh?" Ezio looked at the man in confusion while Pookie glared at the man with disdain. He stumbled with the rest of his balls when Sadiq shoved the autographed ball back.

"Well, I must get going. I have business to take care of." He ruffled the boy's hair, narrowly missing his curl. "Keep to your studies and don't do drugs and what not." Sadiq pulled his hood over his head and walked away with two muscular jesters. "Ah, the price you pay."

Willem walked up to his friend, "What happened? Are you in?"

Ezio fixed his hair and looked over his shoulder in confusion, "No he didn't really say anything. He gave me his autograph." He raised his hand to show his friend the ball. "But I'm not giving up. I'm going to go ask him again." Pookie gave him a disapproving meow. "Hey, I can join the circus if I want. Are you coming Will?" The blond nodded slowly and reached out to take Ezio's hand. He knew full well that when the boy ran, he ran as if he were being chased by a monster. Now that he thought about it, Prince Feliciano was a fast runner himself. The boys ran after Sadiq, running right past Ludwig, who was too busy questioning the civilians. The blond captain worked diligently, shoving a poster featuring Matthew in people's faces and asking if they'd seen him. He growled to himself with every shake of the head and 'no' he received.

He ran a gloved hand over his face and thought, "Perhaps he's in the Court of Miracles. Oh wait, I can't tell my men to go there." He cursed himself and instead had his men to cover different regions. "Spread out as thinly as you can. I need to find the little bastard." 'I need to find the monster who defiled my kleiner Bruder,' he thought bitterly to himself. It broke his heart to think that someone had used Gilbert for such disgusting reasons. His brother deserved someone better, someone who would love and cherish him as much as Feli cherished _him_. Nodding to himself with renewed determination, he motioned Aster to keep moving. As promised he wouldn't let his men near the Court of Miracles but that didn't mean _he_ couldn't go ask around. He was after all prince by marriage.

* * *

Alfred hovered on his back with his arms crossed behind his head while Arthur fed him grapes while Francis was curled on a beam, taking a much deserved nap. The three ghosts were relaxing after a hard day's work of ringing the bells for their friend. Francis had also taken to polish La Fidel once more for her special day tomorrow.

Arthur sighed, "Are you done now? I want my turn."

Alfred nodded and sat up, "Ok, Artie. Do you want grapes or cookies?" The Brit blushed and pointed at the cookies before assuming the position his companion was in and nestled his head on Alfred's lap.

"Why are you like this only during the week before Le Jour D'Amour?"

"Would you like me to be this affectionate all the time? I can if you want." Alfred placed a small cookie near his lover's mouth. "But I think you would get bored of it and seeing as though we have all of eternity together and, well, I just don't want you to get tired of me. Not to mention I enjoy ruffling your feathers."

Arthur thought about it while he chewed on his cookie. "You git, I could never tire of you. Though, I suppose I can understand your reasoning." They smiled at each other and just as the Brit was going to take another bite from his cookie he heard movement from beneath them. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Alfred peeked over to see what could've distracted his lover. "I didn't hear anything."

"Shush! Listen," both stayed still and they heard footsteps ascending the stairs. "Do you think that Gilbert came back already?"

Francis, who had stirred awake from his friend's worried voice, floated closer. "What is it?"

"Someone's coming," answered Alfred. He pulled his friends further up in the air just as Sadiq and his men walked into the room. "Who's that?"

"I don't know, mon ami, but I don't have a good feeling about this. People never come up here unless Gilbert is here." They quieted down and watched the Turkish man carefully.

Sadiq pulled his hood down and walked towards the bell Matthew had identified as La Fidel. He frowned. "_That_ is La Fidel? Matthew," he hissed, "the little shit lied to me," he got closer and touched the bell's curvature, "this has to be the ugliest thing I've ever seen." Colors reflected onto the beam caught Sadiq's attention and he curiously peeked under the bell. "My word," he whispered. He crawled inside the bell and stood in awe at all the gems lining the interior of La Fidel. Awe turned to greedy pleasure when he realized that not only was the bell encrusted with gems but that the bell herself was made entirely of gold. "I'm rich. I'm rich!" Sadiq crawled back out and pointed at his men, "You two, bring down La Fidel. Be careful, you idiot!"

The ghosts watched in horror as the men worked. Alfred growled in anger, "They can't do this. Come on we need to stop them."

"What can we do? They won't be able to see us let alone hear us," said Arthur worriedly. Francis nodded and looked around for anything that could help.

"How bout we use Little Sophia? She's right on top of them, I bet ya we can just let her drop and capture them! Yeah, I like that idea. Ready dudes?" Francis looked up at the bell dubbed Little Sophia and nodded slowly, not really having a better plan. Arthur worked at the knot and struggled to keep the bell from falling too quickly. He didn't want to hit La Fidel and break her after all. "Alright dudes, on my signal." Alfred peered over the edge and waited for Sadiq and his jesters to get closer. "Steady now."

"Steady my arse, this blasted thing is bloody heavy!" Francis helped Arthur hold the bell steady.

"Aw, Artie I love it when you talk dirty but now isn't really a good time for it," said the spectacled ghost cheekily.

"You bloody wan-" He was interrupted by a gasp. They looked down and saw two children they knew all too well. "Is that Ezio?" Francis let go of the bell unexpectedly and the rope went through Arthur's hands making Little Sophia fall over them. "Really frog?!"

"I'm sorry, mon ami. It was an accident. I'm worried about my Feli's little boy being here with those thieves."

Alfred tried to go through the bell but found that he couldn't. "Uh, guys? I think we're stuck." Alarmed Francis tried to go through as well but only ended up smashing his nose against the bronze. Arthur patted the bell's interior and frowned. "Do you think its cause we're scared?"

Francis peered through the crack that was created when they dropped the bell, "I'm not particularly scared, mon ami, more like pissed off. How dare these assholes steal such a precious bell? Not to mention little Ezio and Willem are down there." The other two looked through the crack as well just as the boys climbed up the stairs."

"Hey, what are they doing to La Fidel," whispered Willem to his companion. Ezio stared in shock as Sadiq wrapped his cloak around the bell and muttered an enchantment. When the Turkish man removed the cloak, the bell was gone.

"Oh no! They're stealing her, Will." Ezio grabbed onto Willem's arm and held on worriedly. "My Vati was right, the circus really were the ones stealing."

Willem pointed towards Sadiq and his jesters, "Look they're getting away!"

"Come on, Will we need to go see where they're taking her." The two boys, along with a disgruntled Pookie, chased after Sadiq.

At seeing this Francis bit his lip, "Non mon petit, don't go!" He stood at his full height and grabbed a heavy stone, "We need to call Gilbert." He tossed the rock at Little Sophia making her resonate.

"Blast it all, it's not loud enough," cursed Arthur. "Perhaps if we use the clapper? We can push it at the same time to make it hit against the bell hard." He and Francis moved their hands onto the clapper.

"Psst, Gilbird. Hey, little dude come here. I need you to go find Gilbert. He's down at the Seine." Alfred let the little bird fly off as fast as it could and noticed his companions giving him strange looks. "It's his favorite place and he's more than likely there with my brother." He positioned himself behind the clapper of the bell so that he could push it as well. "Alright dudes, let's do this on three. One!"

* * *

Gilbert and Matthew strolled on the sidewalk along the Seine while holding hands. Gilbert thought about what he wanted to tell Matthew and decided that now was just as good as any. "Matthew, I-"

"Gilbert, there's something I need to tell you." Both chuckled at speaking at the same time. Matthew cuddled his bear close to him and motioned for his boyfriend to speak first. His gut was churning violently with guilt and worry. He couldn't keep this up he was going to tell Gilbert everything and hope for the best.

The albino gently took Mr. Kumajirou from his blond lover and set him on the rail along with his parasol and gloves. Taking the delicate hands into his he looked into indigo eyes, "Matthew, I know I've already told you this but I want to say it again. "All my life I've waited for someone special and now that I've found you, I don't ever want to let you go. I love you and I was wondering, well…I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of going with me tomorrow to the festival a-and if I could shout your name under La Fidel's song. Please, Birdie?"

Matthew choked on air and felt his stomach clench along with his heart. It was an odd feeling one that was very unpleasant for the shy blond. On one hand he was thrilled, ecstatic and his heart nearly burst with joy from his love's words. On the other, those feelings left behind a horrible chill in their wake due to the guilt that was literally eating away at him. There wasn't going to be a festival and there wasn't going to be a song to shout each other's name to. And it was all his fault.

Gilbert didn't miss his lover's reaction and held their hands tighter, "What's wrong?"

"Love, I-I'm…I'm not the person you think I am." Matthew's eyes filled with tears as he looked away in shame. "But I want to be more than anything."

Gilbert looked down, a tight note beginning to wrap itself around his stomach. Ludwig couldn't be right about Matthew, right? Deciding that perhaps it was best to just ask he cupped the blonde's cheek as gently as he could, "Matthew, please, look at me." Matthew leaned into the warm hand and met Gilbert's crimson eyes, "Tell me the truth." Reluctantly, Matthew opened his mouth to speak only for a chirp to come out.

The pair looked up and saw Gilbird fluttering around, chirping anxiously. "Gilbird? What's wrong-" He was interrupted by a single bell, its booming voice piercing through the air with purpose. Gilbert recognized it, "Little Sophia?" He released Matthew's hand and made to run towards Notre Dame.

Matthew reached out and held tightly to the albino's shirt, "Wait don't go. Please."

Gilbert looked at him exasperatedly and pulled him along. "They're summoning me, Mattie, I can't ignore the bells. I think there's trouble. Come on!" Matthew picked up his bear with one arm and let himself be dragged towards Notre Dame with the other. Gilbird flew close behind. The blond tried the best he could to run as fast as Gilbert but knowing what he knew awaited them at the end of the line only made him drag his feet. Gilbert picked up on that and decided it was best if he just carried him.

* * *

Romulus burst through the door leading to the bell tower, "Gilbert, what's wrong, my son?" He looked around anxiously, "Gilbert? Gilber-" His words died as his jaw dropped. "La Fidel?! Gilbert are you up there?" He ran up the stairs and saw that no one was there. Not thinking twice about who or what was ringing Little Sophia, he turned on his heal and ran back down.

Ludwig too heard the bells and Aster, not needing to be told, ran as fast as he could, taking his master to Notre Dame. Ludwig's men followed. Feliciano and Lovino ran towards the church, Parisians and Gypsies alike surrounded the cathedral in confusion. "Fratello, what's going on?"

Lovino shook his head and pocketed Chibi-Romano, "I don't know. Antonio and I were in the middle of a puppet show when Gilbert started ringing the bells. It's odd though, he's never rung them like that. They sound…"

"Desperate," finished the gypsy prince looking towards the bell tower. Deciding that he needed to know he made a move towards the door. When he opened it his grandfather nearly crashed into him. "Grandpa Rome? What's wrong, grandpa?"

Romulus took deep breaths and grabbed onto his grandson's shoulders, "La Fidel, my boy. La Fidel is gone. Someone stole the bell!"

Lovino, along with everyone present gasped. "Then we must find her. Else, tomorrow will be ruined." He looked over to a heart broken Feliks. "In more ways than one." Toris whispered soothingly to his fiancé in effort to calm him down. Lovi's eyes narrowed; no subject of his was going to be denied his wishes because some asshole decided to steal La Fidel. "Berwald, Lars, Mathias, and Rodrich, come with me. We're going to search for La Fidel and find the bastard responsible for this." The four men bowed before their king and took off with him.

Ludwig growled in anger when he realized what had happened. "I can't believe I could be so stupid!" At his husbands confused gaze he hopped off of Aster. "I went to speak with Sadiq and he told me all these horrible things about Matthew. He had the egg that was stolen from Ivan's caravan when it was ambushed. He sent me on a wild goose chase so that I wouldn't be anywhere near Notre Dame. And Gilbert was probably-"

"Here! I'm here, what happened?" Gilbert lowered Matthew to the ground and grabbed his hand again to get closer. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the worried archdeacon. "Father, what's wrong? F-Feli?" The albino grew weary. He never saw the gypsy prince's face become expressionless. "Bruder?" Ludwig ignored him as he shouted orders for the men to seal off every street, alley, and along the river. "Ludwig? What happened?"

"Sadiq stole La Fidel," murmured Toris as he walked past them with his arms around Feliks as he led his blond fiancé back home.

Gilbert's stomach flipped, a cold pit suddenly making itself comfortable in his gut. He looked at the flower in his hand then at Matthew, who had been noticeably quiet since they arrived. He licked his dry lips and looked at him carefully, "B-Birdie? Did you-….Did you know this was going to happen?"

Matthew was dying on the inside. Mr. Kumajirou was grunting softly from how tightly his master has hugging him, but the little bear bared it. He could sense the pain that was building inside the petite blonde. Matthew felt Gilbert's grip on him tighten and everyone's eyes on him. Taking a deep breath, he mustered all the courage he could.

"Men arrest him." Two of Ludwig's guards did as they were told but nothing they did could keep the pale hand away from their prisoner.

"What are you doing, Bruder?! He didn't steal the bell he was with me the entire time. You want Sadiq, you said so yourself!" Gilbert looked at his brother angrily. "You can't take him from me, Ludwig."

The blond captain gripped his brother by the shoulders, "He lied to you, Gilbert. He used you. Sadiq told me that Matthew is a thief-"

"And you believe him? Isn't this the same person who just stole our bell?"

"Bruder, listen to me," growled Ludwig. His eyes pleaded with his little brother, "That man is scum. You deserve someone better. Someone who doesn't lie and smile through their teeth to seduce and most surely someone who doesn't sleep with men to rob them!"

Gilbert stopped struggling in his brother's grip, "What?"

"That's right. Matthew slept with you to gain your trust. He did it so that he could lure you away from Notre Dame and leave the bells defenseless." Ludwig was well aware that people were trying to listen in and was grateful that his men had the common sense to push back the crowed so that only their gypsy friends where near. Feli gasped and held to his grandfather.

Gilbert felt the cold knot grow long fingers in his stomach, growing into a sinister hand that delighted in making the albino squirm as it traced its way up his abdomen. "Birdie?" He turned in his brother's grip to look at his blond boyfriend. When he saw that Matthew tensed and looked away in shame, unable to meet his crimson eyes, he could feel the hand dance its way coyly towards his heart. "Mattie." Gilbert's voice no longer sounded thin. "Matthew, is Ludwig lying? Answer me damn it!"

Matthew was beyond dead. The guilt had eaten away any fight he had left and he let himself fall limp, with only the hands holding him keeping him from completely falling on the ground. Finally indigo met crimson, "I'm so sorry, Gilbert. I tried…I tried to tell you, my love." The icy hand finally found its way around the albino's heart. "Sadiq told me to gain your trust in order to steal La Fidel." Everyone near them gasped. Elizabeta brought a hand to her mouth while Tino wrapped his arms around himself. Emma hugged her rolling pen.

"You lied to me?" A finger pad ran in a cruel tease along Gilbert's heart, leaving ice behind its trail. "You lied to me…about everything. You don't love me." Gilbert lowered his head in embarrassment and pain. Tears desperately wanted to escape his eyes but he held them in as long as he could. He didn't want his boy- no this man to have the satisfaction of witnessing his tears as well. "You used me," he whispered, the hand began to burn now; it set his heart, stomach, and everything in between ablaze in a cold fury. "You lied to me," he growled out. " 'Which one is La Fidel? Let's go to the Court of Miracles.' You never cared about me, you just…and I…and we-" He couldn't finish his thought. Gilbert never felt so dirty in his life.

"No!" Matthew stood up again and began to desperately pull at the hands holding him to get closer to Gilbert. "That isn't true. I never lied about that. I do love you Gilbert. I do!" He thrashed around some more. Mr. Kumajirou sensed his master's desire and bit the guard holding on to him. The blond ran and clung tightly to Gilbert, "I love you. I love you so much. Please, Gilbert, please I beg of you. Please believe me. I only did it to keep you safe. I never met to hurt you; I just wanted you to keep you safe." He buried his face into the albino's neck, tears rolling down in rivers.

Gilbert wanted nothing more than to wipe them away and hold tight to his Birdie. To tell him that he loved him too, that he didn't care about his past, and that everything was going to be ok. But the pain and anger didn't let him. "How can I possibly believe that," he said coldly. He removed the arms around his neck and held Matthew away, "Here, Bruder, you were right. He's all yours."

"No, Gilbert please don't," whimpered Matthew. He saw Gilbird nestle himself sadly onto Gilbert's white hair.

Ludwig patted his little brother's back, "I'm sorry, Gill. Truly I am." He wiped the single tear from his brother's face. Knowing full well that more would just take its place. Gilbert nodded dully, the hand now long gone but the damage was enough to weigh him down. He slowly made his way towards the door, he tossed the flower on the ground in order to push open the doors. Romulus entered first with Feliciano staying behind to assess Matthew's state. "Men take him away."

"No! No, please. Gilbert look at me!" Gilbert paused in closing the door. He bit his lip and pressed his face against the heavy wood, fighting with himself to keep from looking out. He knew if he did, he would forgive and save him from his brother's wrath. "Gilbert just look at me!" The albino let out a sob at how desperate and sad Matthew sounded. He fully shut the door and ran up the stairs. Falling onto the floor halfway through, he allowed himself to cry, not bothering in picking himself up. He cried for all the lovers who wouldn't get a chance to shout each other's names. He cried for his brother and his friends who worked so hard in crafting the bell. He cried for Feliks and Toris who had spent six years waiting to finally marry to the beautiful voice only La Fidel had. And finally, he cried for himself and Matthew, whom despite everything, he still loved. But the pain he was feeling was worse than anything he's ever felt before. Worse than the Festival of Fools all those years ago, worse than when Wolfgang would abuse him both mentally and physically, even worse than when he saw his brother kiss Feli back when he had a crush on the gypsy prince. He was slowly becoming numb of all feeling aside from sorrow.

* * *

Feli watched as Matthew fell limp as the guards dragged him away and wrapped his arms around himself. He sighed; all around him people both gypsy and Parisians alike wore the same somber expressions. Couples were heart broken, though he knew none were as heartbroken as his brother in law. Feli didn't look at Ludwig; he didn't want to see his husband's face at the moment. Not that he was angry at him; he knew that the blond was doing his duty as captain of the guard. The gypsy prince didn't look at his people either; he didn't want to see their confusion. Instead he looked at his surrogate nephew, Vash, as he yelled at Emil.

"I told you to stay away from my sister," growled Vash.

Emil narrowed his eyes, finally having enough of his girlfriend's brother's foolishness. "No. I'm done listening to you, Vash. What have I done to merit your hate? Why can't you just leave me alone? You can punch me, yell at me, and even threaten me but I love Lilly and nothing is going to change that!"

Elizabeta moved to pull her son away from the young Nordic but Tino held her still. "No, dear, let them do this. They need to get it out of their system."

Vash fisted his hands around his shirt to keep them from reaching Emil. "You can't have her because she's mine, Emil! She's _my_ sister and you can't take her from me." Vash flushed from both anger and embarrassment. "Before we met mom and dad, we were all we had and it was fine. I was happy and she was happy. She was happy and satisfied with just me. Then you came along and started to make her happy. She use to brag and talk about me but now it's just 'Emil this and Emil that. And Emil is so awesome.' I'm sick of it, I'm-" He started to choke back a jealous sob and lowered his head, bangs covered his eyes. His sister was everything to him. Henry was too now but his sister always had a special place in his heart, much like how Lars felt for Emma. Sisters were different he guessed, from brothers. They would eventually leave when they found husband. They would go live in their commune. He didn't…but Lilly. He looked at his sister's wide green eyes. Eyes she shared with him. Lilly was truly happier with Emil. And that thought alone was enough to distress the blond but he knew that no matter how much he screamed, he'd never be able to change his sister's mind. To continue would only be wasted and he'd gain nothing but drive Lilly further away. Vash relaxed his hands in defeat, "I'm done. I don't care anymore. I'm sorry, Emil." With that he turned to walk back home. Only, he fell into the damn sewer. Again. "Dang it!"

* * *

**Hmm. Sorry for the wait. I wasn't feeling to good and didn't have the will to write but I'm better now I guess. The story is almost over T_T Thank you every one who've stayed with me and left such lovely reviews, I've become addicted lol. Have a good week guys and wish me luck on my Anatomy test...its gonna be a tough one.  
**

**VivaAmerica: lol, no twist. Papa Denmark arc in the story is resolved. Now I just need to properly mend his relationship with Emma and Lars. Thank you for the review! ^_^  
**

**zoewinter1: Don't worry he'll get his just rewards soon enough ^.^**

**akanobara: Thank you! It's a nice thought, but I can't take credit as its founder unfortunately T_T I've seen some cool videos on youtube that are Disney/Hetalia crossovers. My ablsoute favorite ones are Beauty and the Beast featuring Gerita**

**spiritualnekohime4: That he is. Hear that Sadiq? Justice is coming!**

**Immislmm: Thank you! Your so sweet ^_^ thank you for following the story and adding it to your favorites. It means alot!**


	11. Of Bells and Puppets

**In my desperation to get this out there I didn't even go back to look for mistakes. I lost the original document and had to start over again. Luckily I had my notes on the story so I could manage ok. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'll look over it later today and go back to fix them. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Emma slowly walked up to Elizabeta and Tino. The trio had stayed frozen in place after witnessing the news of La Fidel and Matthew being dragged away. The Belgian noticed that her other companions were walking back to the bakery and she diverted her eyes to Lilly and Emil as the couple tried to get Vash out of the sewer. Wait. Lilly? Vash? Emma gasped and looked around for the children. Panicking she ran back to the bakery where Tino and Elizabeta were cleaning up for the day. When she saw Henry and Fabian sitting on stools and munching on cookies, she gave a sigh of relief. "Boys, where's Willem and Fabrezio? They're not upstairs are they?"

Fabian shied behind the little brunette, making his friend sigh. "No, ma'am. They should be with Mr. Gilbert. They ran after him when they saw him and his special friend in the Court of Miracles. I don't think they liked that my brother and sister where fighting so they went with him."

Elizabeta dropped the bowl she was cleaning and stared at her son. "W-what did you say, dear?"

The little boy fidgeted under his mother's stare, "They left mommy. I-I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

Emma was turning paler by the minute. Left? After Gilbert? "Eli, the children weren't with Gilbert at the square where they?"

"No, you didn't see them did you Tino?"

Tino shook his head worriedly. "No and I don't think they're at the Court either. I didn't see them there when Berwald and I came back to the bakery. Do you think that maybe they got scared when the bells started to ring? It was pretty scary…what happened this evening."

The three began to panic. "Dear are you sure they went after Gilbert," asked Emma. She knelt down before the boys and gripped to her skirt. "Both of them?"

Henry played with his hair in worry, "I-I think so, ma'am. I don't know where else they would've gone."

Fabian twisted around to peek from over Henry's shoulder, "I-I think they went to the see Mista Sadiq. Ezio weally wants to be in it. And Willem went with him."

"In it? You mean the circus?" At the little one's nod Emma brought a hand over her mouth, "Oh my god, Eli! Eli, we have to go see. Ludwig said that Sadiq took La Fidel. They could be in trouble." Eliza nodded and grabbed her pan. "Tino, please, stay with the children."

"No, I won't let you two go alone. Hold on," he muttered before dashing out the door. He came back a few minutes later dragging Emil, Lilly, and a dirty Vash back inside. Peter and Raivis followed curiously. "You five are to stay in here. Keep an eye on the children and no matter what do not leave this building. Do I make myself clear?"

The five young adults nodded fearfully at the Nordic patriarch. They've never seen him this serious since that horrible week six years ago. Peter moistened his lips and took a tentative step forward, "Papa, what's going on? Is this because of the bell?"

"No, son. Ezio and Willem are missing. Stay here while we go find them. Lock the door and don't let anyone from Sadiq's caravan inside. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Tino nodded and took a hold of Elizabeta and Emma's hands, "Come on."

"Tino, you don't have to come with us, dear. We could handle this on our own." Elizabeta struggled to keep up in her skirt but she managed ok, lifting it enough to be able to match the short man's stride.

"I know you can but Sadiq is a dangerous man. I don't know what kind of people or who are under his control. It's better if we go together."

Emma pulled back, "Wait. I'll go to the Court and check again there. You two go to the circus grounds." Tino nodded and let her go the opposite direction. She lifted her own skirts and dashed towards the cemetery. "Please be there. Please be there," she repeated as she pushed back the stone that covered the entrance to the Court of Miracles.

At the circus grounds Tino and Elizabeta froze. The entire place had been taken down with the exception of a few abandoned tents. Ludwig's men were already there, searching through the empty tents only to come out empty handed. The two gypsies could hear shouts from all around the city as guards were checking carriages and the beds of wagons. Vaguely, they could also make out the sounds of heavy gates being lowered in prevention of anyone leaving.

* * *

Gilbert ran his fingers under his puffy eyes. He'd stop crying, not out of self-control mind you, he simply ran out of tears. Sniffing miserably, he rubbed the back of his hand across his face and sat up. "Why Birdie," he whispered sadly. "Why?" He winced when he stood up, a wave of dizziness from the sudden movement.

"Gilbert," cried Francis, "Mon Ami, come up here please!"

"Indeed old chap," added Arthur, "We're in need of assistance!" Gilbert rushed up the rest of the stairs to his bell tower. His red eyes widened at the state of poor Little Sophia. The albino huffed and lifted the bell so that the three ghosts could escape. "Gilbert, we need to move fast."

"Yes, mon ami. Time is of the essence."

Alfred grabbed onto his friend, "Please don't hate Matthew it wasn't his fault. Well sorta because he told that asshole Sadiq which one was La Fidel but he wasn't the one who did it! Please give him another chance."

Gilbert pushed Alfred away, "Maybe he didn't personally steal her, but like you said, he did tell Sadiq which one she was and he did keep me from coming back to Notre Dame. Had I been here none of this would've ever happened."

"Please, dude, please don't hate him. He's all alone out there and knowing him he only kept you away because he knew this would happen."

"If he knew then he should have told me! I wouldn't have thought any less of him if he'd just told me this would happen. Besides, that isn't what hurts me the most. What hurts was that he lied about his feelings about me and he just used me for sex." Angry tears resurfaced. "Feli and Ludwig always told me that making love was only meant to happen if two people loved each other. That it was the pinnacle of demonstrating that love."

Alfred didn't know quite how to react to that. Sex? His baby brother? SEX?! Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts he tightened his grip on Gilbert, "Listen. I know my brother and I know that he wouldn't do that to you. I saw how he looked at you that time you brought him here. I saw nothing but love. If he did lie to you it had to be for something important don't you think? I have very vague memories of this Sadiq dude, but from what I can remember, this dude is a bad guy, like making Feli bust _his_ puppet out bad. With this in mind, and keeping in mind that once Matthew finds someone that means as much to him as I'm sure you do, there is nothing he isn't willing to do to keep that person safe."

Gilbert stood quietly, pondering what his ghostly friend said but Francis would have none of that. "I'm sorry, Alfred, but Matthew and La Fidel is the least of our worries. Mon ami, Ezio and Willem went after Sadiq!"

"Why didn't you start with that," cried Gilbert in anger. Without thinking twice he pulled on his gloves and ran outside to climb down Notre Dame. He landed right in front of Feliciano. "Feli!"

"What is it, Angelo?"

"Ezio and Willem went after Sadiq. I think they may be in trouble."

Feli's eyes widened and he reached out for his brother in law's hand, "We need to go find Ludwig and tell him."

* * *

Sadiq leaned against La Fidel as his minions rowed the boat down the stream within the catacombs. Cypress played nervously on his lute, worried that perhaps his music would draw unwanted attention to them. He flinched when Sadiq turned around to glare at him. "Louder! The fools won't hear it. And if they do they won't know which trail to follow." He grinned when Cypress followed his wishes. Placing the torch aside he resumed his position against the bell, "Won't be long now till we're home free. That blasted King and Prince won't know what hit them." Sadiq rested his legs over a small covered bundled and jumped when he heard it meow. "The hell?" He reached over and withdrew the blanket to reveal two boys clinging to one another and an angry cat. Pookie hissed and pounced on Sadiq's face, digging her claws into his flesh. The Turkish man pulled the angry ball of brown fur, her claws ripping through the skin, and tossed her over board. Pookie scurried to dry land and looked after the boat. With a meow she ran through the tunnels to find her master.

Willem whimpered in fear, burying his face in Ezio's chest. Ezio gulped down his own fear and tried to comfort his friend, "Don't worry, Will, my daddies will come find us. I'm sure your papa Mathias and Uncle-Papa Lars will too." The little blond nodded and tightened his grip on Ezio. Turning his attention back to Sadiq, "You won't get away with this. My Vati is Captain of the guard and my other Papa is Prince. They'll make you pay for this."

Blood seeped through his fingers as Sadiq chuckled through the pain, "The Captain and Prince for fathers, eh? I would love to see them try little prince."

* * *

Ludwig was hunched over a map of the city. Two of his most trusted guards were showing him where they placed check points and where they've sealed off exits. He growled in frustration when the end result was not what he wanted to hear. "Then look harder, men. I won't allow that man to escape from us. Do you understa-"

"Ludwig," cried Feliciano. He and Gilbert ran into his office in the Palace of Justice. "My love, Ezio and Willem have gone after Sadiq."

"Was?" Ludwig felt his blood drain from his body and he hand inadvertently gone back to his native tongue. Catching himself he asked again, "What?"

"Our son and Willem have gone after Sadiq. Please, Ludwig." Feli communicated the rest of his thought to his husband with wide amber eyes.

Emma stumbled in as well, falling onto the ground, "Is that true, Feli?" She hugged his leg and looked up at her prince, "Please tell me that isn't true."

"I'm sorry," Feli lifted her by her elbows led her to a chair.

Ludwig pushed back his pain and tried to focus. 'We've searched everywhere, though. It's impossible that he's escaped the city so quickly with something that heavy. She's made of gold for crying out loud!' Deciding that perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say out loud he moved to comfort his husband and friend, "I've got men all over the city, we'll find him."

Matthew tried to look through his bars. His love was just a few feet from and he was trying to catch his eye. When h couldn't, he gave out a sad sigh, "You are looking in all the wrong places." Ludwig and Feli looked up and moved closer to the young blond. "Sadiq's made a living from creating illusions. You know this, Prince Feliciano." Feli left his husband's embrace to stand in front of Matthew's cell. "Please let me go, sir. Please give me the chance to rectify my mistakes." Gilbert hid behind his brother's figure, he looked down to hide the pain he felt from listening his love plead with Feli. "I can help you find him." When he saw that Ludwig was getting irritated with him, Matthew quickly added, "I-it's the same as the disappearing elephant act. There was a trap door under it that led to a tunnel." He hugged his bear to him and buried his face it's fur. "Please let me help you."

Emma gasped and tugged on Ludwig's arm, "The catacombs, sir. He probably took the bell and the boys underground. Lars and Mathias are down there now with King Lovino."

Feli stared at him in confusion and sympathy. 'Poor boy, he looks just like my Angelo before he was freed from that evil man.' He paused in his train of thought. Matthew. He's no different from Gilbert. They were both taken in by bad men and raised with low self-esteem. The blond peered sadly over Mr. Kumajirou and Feli brought a hand to his mouth to silence his gasp. He recognized the boy now. "How could I be so forgetful, Ludwig, release him."

"What?! Feli, you can't be serious. He's can't be trusted, he helped Sadiq steal La Fidel," growled the blond captain.

"He didn't actually steal her, amore."

"No, but he did keep my bruder away and distracted him. That is just as bad. No, I will not release him. For all we know he could be saying exactly what Sadiq wants him to say. I refuse to lead on another wild goose chase." He pulled his arm away from Emma and grabbed his husband's shoulders, "We go underground and then what? Sadiq waltzes right out of town from above. Why do you insist of staying so blind to the facts?"

Feli gave a frustrated groan and brought his own hands to rest on Ludwig's shoulders, "And why do you insist on not looking deeper than the surface? I told you to keep an open mind to all options and to not accept the most obvious answer." His eyes softened and he caressed his husband's pale cheek, leaning in to give him a gentle kiss in order to calm him down. When he pulled back he could tell he had his attention, "Now, listen to me, Ludwig. Our son's life and the life of one of the people most precious to him are at stake. You refused to accept what your grandfather thought about the gypsies, what he thought about me. You looked past the obvious then. Why not now?"

Ludwig brought his forehead to rest on Feli's as he thought. Heaving a sigh he nodded. "Clyde, open Matthew's cell and bind his hands. Emma you take the bear, I trust that he won't bite." He gently took Feli's chin and brought it up so that they could meet eyes, "I know it sounds mean, libeling, but I don't entirely trust him. If he is to come along, he will do so as a prisoner." Feli nodded and moved away so that Ludwig could take Matthew's rope. The bear walked slowly up to who he assumed was Emma and pawed at her skirt. She picked him up and hugged him for comfort. The group walked out the Palace of Justice in silence, Gilbert refusing to meet Matthew's eyes.

'Once Matthew finds someone that means as much to him as I'm sure you do, there is nothing he isn't willing to do to keep that person safe.' Alfred's words kept echoing through his mind as Gilbert stared at the back of Matthew's head through the dim light. The group had managed to get into the catacombs with little trouble, Aster walking behind them in case Matthew tried to escape. Though, from the looks of things, the notion should've been thrown right out the door. The blond had made no attempt to leave his binds and had actually been very cooperative.

"Where the fuck could that fucking bastard have gone to!" Ludwig and Feli stopped walking when they heard a very familiar voice echo through the tunnels. They had arrived at a triple fork and where curious as to which to take next.

"Please calm down, Lovi. We've already searched most of these tunnels. We'll find him."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Rodrich. CHIGI! Why are you here, Antonio! You should be with Fabian!"

"But Lovi, our hijo is in good hands. I want to help too." A smack resonated through the tunnels and the voices sounded a lot closer to the group.

"It's not nice ta h't yer w'fe."

"…He's a man, idiot."

The Spaniard's laugh could be heard just as the turned the corner, "It's ok, I don't mind being called the wife. Even though I am usually the one who to-"

"Shut up, bastard! Don't tell people about our private times." Mathias started to laugh while Lars tried to contain his own chuckle.

"Fratello," called Feli. "Fratello, did you have any luck?"

When the two groups finally met together at the fork, Lovino pulled away to stand in front of his brother. "No, and to be honest I don't think we'll be able to find him anymore. Right now the best thing to do is go back and try and forge another bell. It'll take all night and we'll probably have to start the festival late but I think we can do it."

"No, Lovi we need to find him now. Ezio and Willem went after Sadiq and I'm worried that they actually found him."

"What," cried Mathias as he pushed his way to the front with Lars close behind him. "What happened to my son?"

"They went after Sadiq, we need to find him."

"But we've already searched just about all the damn tunnels down here-"

"We can't give up, Matt," said Lars. He turned to Feli, "Does my sister know?"

"Yes, she went back to the Court of Miracles, poor dear." Feli looked towards the middle path when he heard a desperate meow. Aster squeezed under his own master's legs and ran down the middle path to meet his beloved Pookie. The brown cat jumped onto his head and kept meowing at her master. "Pookie, what is it bambina?" He ignored his brother's eye roll and kept studying his cat's body language. "Right, lead the way." He turned towards the men behind him and translated. "She said that the boys are down this tunnel. Come on we don't have a moment to lose." He ran after his cat and Aster. Ludwig, already used to hearing his husband translate his cat's wishes, he himself being able to understand his own pet's body language, ran after him. Matthew and Gilbert trailed behind.

Lovino turned to Antonio, "Go back to the Court of Miracles. I need you to tell Heracles and Kiku to prepare a prisoner carriage. They'll know what it means. Berwald I want you to go and help Kiku and Heracles prepare the carriage, I don't want the bastard and his goons to be able to escape it. Rodrich go with them and send out the falcons to the Patriarchs and Matriarchs. I trust you know what they need to say." The three men nodded and made their way back to the Court of Miracles to perform their orders while he, Mathias and Lars chased after the others.

* * *

Sadiq leaned back as Cypress nursed the claw marks on his face, "Do you think they'll leave scars?"

"I don't think so, sir," was the quiet response. Cypress carefully cleaned the blood from his boss's face.

Ezio frowned from the corner of the boat. He sat in front of Willem, the blond sitting on with his knees as further back as he could. "I hope they do," he muttered quietly. The little Italian couldn't help feel guilty for dragging his special best friend into this mess but he tried to stay strong for him.

"Sadiq!" Said man looked around him and spotted Ludwig further ahead with guards on either side of the stream. Feliciano and Lovino glared daggers at him.

Sadiq smirked and stood, "Why hello there, Captain Ludwig, Prince Feliciano, King Lovino, how are you this fine night? Is that my trinket I see hiding behind that ghostly figure? Hello, Trinket!"

"He is not your trinket," growled Gilbert, ignoring the jab. Matthew looked at him with hope. Perhaps there was a chance he'd be forgiven after all. He moved closer to the albino and gently touched his arm, smiling to himself when he didn't move away.

Ludwig drew out his sword and pointed it to the boat, "Surrender now, Sadiq. You don't have a chance in escaping."

Sadiq watched as the gate was being lowered down to block the exit, "Is that so?" He reached forward and picked up Ezio by his shirt, "It could because I'm not standing in your precise position but I see things a bit differently than you." He picked up Willem in a similar fashion making Ezio go into a frenzy.

"Leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you!" Ezio managed to kick Sadiq in the stomach making him toss Willem into the air. Mathias and Lars rushed to catch him before he could hit the ground.

The little blond trembled in Mathias's arms. "Shh, it's ok, son. We've got you," cooed the Dane. Lars hugged them both and repeated the sentiment.

"You little bastard," growled Sadiq, giving Ezio a shake, "How dare you kick the great Sadiq!"

Ezio turned his teary green eyes to his parents and cried out, "Vati! Papa! Help me!"

Feliciano and Ludwig trembled with anger at seeing Sadiq manhandle their son. Feli grabbed Mathias's battle ax and made a move to get closer, "How dare _you_ touch my son that way," he muttered quietly. Matthew looked up at his angel when he heard a dangerous sound rumble in his throat. His red eyes radiating hate for the man threatening his nephew.

Ludwig narrowed his eyes, "Let him go, Sadiq. Do so and I will make your punishment less dire."

Sadiq chuckled cruelly again and pulled out a dagger, placing it against the boy's throat. Ezio froze and his eyes widened. "I don't think you're really in a position to be making demands Captain. Nor are you in position to be throwing your crown around_ Prince,"_ he spat the word out. "Besides this young man is my ticket out of here."

"V-Vati. P-Papa. Please help me," whimpered Ezio. He met his parent's eyes and started to cry when he felt the sharp blade cut into his skin. "PAPA! VATI! Please Vati, it hurts!" Matthew looked at the man who took him under his wing in horror. How could he hurt a child like that?

Feli's hands trembled with emotion. He dropped the axe and clung to Ludwig's arm, "Ludwig do something."

Ludwig motioned for his guards to unsheathe their weapons, "I won't say it again, Sadiq. Release my boy!"

"You know, for being Captain of the guard you really are stupid aren't you. Maybe being married to that idiot next to you has clouded your reasoning skills. Let me clear this up for you." Sadiq pressed the dagger a bit harder against Ezio's skin drawing a tiny amount of blood, "I have this against your son's neck. You have that little lever next to your hand. Open the gate and you will get your son when I am safely across the gate and home free. Don't and…well, you know what happens." He moved the dagger from the boy's neck and instead made a small cut on his cheek.

Matthew gasped and tugged on Gilbert's arm, "Love, he means it. He'll hurt him if they don't open the gate. But I know that look. When he gets past them he's going to hurt him anyway. Please, love, I know how we can save him. Please just untie me."

Gilbert didn't move from his rigid position, instead he just cast Matthew a side glance, "Why? So you can escape with Sadiq? Yeah right."

Willem stared wide eyed at his special best friend and started to cry, "Uncle-Papa, Papa, help him. Please help him!" Lars and Mathias exchanged glances and looked over to their King and Prince. Lovi was surprisingly quiet but they could see that he had Chibi-Romano in his hand, the little puppet was near his ear and he was nodding ever so slightly at whatever he thought the puppet was telling him.

"Christ," muttered Mathias, staring wide eyed at his king. "He's lost it, bunny."

Lars swallowed and shook his head, "I don't think so. I think that's just his way of staying calm."

"You're testing my patience, Captain," sang Sadiq mockingly. "You don't want to me to get bored do you? I can come up with a lot of fun things to do when I'm bored. Just ask my little Trinket over there." Gilbert's body shook with furry. He knew damn well what he meant. He remembered seeing the scars on his Birdie's body from where Sadiq had enjoyed cutting him. "I enjoy carving just as much as Specs. Only I prefer something softer in comparison to his precious crystals." He made another cut across Ezio's cheek.

Ezio was screaming now, "Vati!" His pain filled cries made Feli grip on Ludwig's arm cut all circulation but the blond didn't care. Right now the father inside him was fighting back reason and duty and he was winning by a landslide. Hearing his son cry out desperately, seeing the cuts on his beautiful flesh broke Ludwig's resolve. He scrunched up his face and wiped away a tear. Seeing his son in so much pain was killing him. Not being able to do anything to free him was killing his soul. He was feeling much like he had when Wolfgang had set Feli's pyre on fire with his Italian tied to it. Closing his eyes in resignation, he sheathed his sword and motioned for the others to do the same. Feli released his hold on his husband so that he could open the gate.

The gypsy prince looked at his son sadly then to Sadiq. He lowered his head so that his bangs would cover his eyes, "Mi dispiace, bambino. I had hoped that you never had to endure something like this. Close your eyes, little one, and sing the song your Vati and I sing to you before you go to bed," he whispered. He shoved his hand in his pocket and fiddled with something inside.

Sadiq watched him carefully, "Don't try anything, Feli. I'm still not safe across the gate. Wouldn't wan-"

"**Shut up, bastardo,"** said a heavily accented high-pitched voice, "**You can run now. When you're free, enjoy the precious moments of life you'll have. Because when Fabrezio is safely sleeping in his bed, his Papa is going to look for you. And when he finds you," **the voice giggled darkly, "**he is going to kill you." **Every one stared in shock as Feliciano looked up, his eyes dripping with murder. In his hand was a puppet that looked remarkably a lot like him, only it was dressed in a red and black dress, a black bandana over its head. Chibi-Italia had purple eyes almost glistened with dark mirth, "**Hee-hee, run along now, bastardo. Feliciano can't wait to start his hunt."** Lars uncovered his nephew's ears when he saw Lovino put a careful hand on his brother's shoulder. Mathias removed his hand from his son's eyes when he saw that Chibi-Romano was giving Chibi-Italia a hug, making Feli relax a little into his brother's arms.

Sadiq was visibly pale, his dagger falling to the boats bed and his grip on the still singing Ezio loosening. That had been the second time he'd seen Feli's puppet. The first being when he tried to steal the gypsy queen's heirlooms. Feliciano, who had been closer to his mother that Lovino, had pulled out the deranged puppet to threaten him with. It had scared the shit out him then and it scared the shit out him now. Attempting to save face he forced his face to look neutral, "Right, I'll be on my way, then." Ludwig embraced his husband and watched sadly as Sadiq rowed by with their son.

Gilbert was shaken from his shock by Matthew who was desperately trying to get his attention again. "Gill, listen to me, please." The albino finally looked down at the blond, "I know I hurt you, love. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to keep something like this from happening. I didn't lie when I said I love you, I still do. Strange as it may seem given the short amount of time we've known each other but my feelings are genuine. Trust me, Gilbert."

Gilbert searched Matthew's eyes for a trace of a lie and found none. Still... He looked away, "How can I? I already made that mistake." 'And it nearly cost me my nephew's life. I should've been there for him like I promised.' He felt his face being gently forced to look back at Matthew.

"There is more to me, Gilbert. You told me that and you let me believe that it's true. I was there when you promised Ezio that you'd always be there for him. Let me help you keep that promise by untying me." Gilbert offered him a small smile and quickly moved to unbind him. He gathered the rope in his hands before being dragged up some stairs that lead a ledge.

Sadiq stood still, gulping when he rowed past Feli and Ludwig. Though Ludwig held a rigid Feli close to his chest, he could see Feli staring at him coldly. The glint reflecting dangerously from his eyes and his puppet hanging out form his back pocket did little to raise his spirits again. Ludwig tightened his grip on his husband and buried his face in Feli's auburn hair when he heard his son cry out for them in fear again.

Matthew watched the light get brighter as Sadiq rowed through the gate. He turned to see Gilbert lassoing the rope onto a rock and pulling it tight to secure it. "Hold the rope as tightly as possible, Love. I'll do the rest, just make sure that there is plenty of tension." Gilbert nodded and wrapped the rope around his gloved hands while Matthew removed his shoes and shirt. "I-I can do it better like this," he explained.

Gilbert gave him a small grin, "I'm not complaining, Birdie." The blond blushed and took a deep breath. He climbed onto the rope to start his trek. "I trust you, Mattie. You can do this. I_ know_ you can." Matthew felt all his negative feelings wash away with those words, warmth replacing the cold in his belly.

"I _can_ do this," he whispered to himself. He heard Ezio whimper, making him lose his balance momentarily. Shooting his arms out on either side of him he steadied himself. "A hush comes over the crowed," he softly narrated, "As Matthew continues his graceful trek." He looked down, waiting for Sadiq to get right under…now! Matthew dropped into a sitting position on the rope; hooking his knees on the rope he let his upper body dangle lower and plucked Ezio from Sadiq's grasp. The boy hugged his savior's neck tightly and buried his face in his shoulder.

Sadiq glared up at Matthew, "What are you doing here?!"

Matthew carefully stood up back onto the rope and hugged the little boy to him. He smile cheerfully at his ex-caretaker. "Oh, you know. Just standing here and looking pretty."

Gilbert couldn't help himself; his Birdie was just too awesome. He let out a bubble of laughter, "Kesesesese~" Ludwig and Feli peered curiously through the gap and grinned happily. The captain motioned for his men to arrest Sadiq and his minions while keeping a firm grip on his husband. Matthew walked back towards Gilbert, the albino reaching his hand out to help him the rest of the way. "You were awesome, Matthew."

Feli ran towards them and took Ezio from Matthew, offering him a grateful smile before smothering his son with affection. Ezio hugged his papa and accepted his father's kisses with glee. "I'm sorry, Papa."

"Hush, my little one. You don't have to apologize. You're safe now. Come one lets go see your Vati, si?" Feli gave Matthew a last smile and went back to Ludwig so that they could cuddle with their son.

Gilbert took this moment to hug Matthew close to him. "I'm sorry I was so mean, Birdie." Matthew melted in the embrace and hugged him back. "I won't let you go again."

"I'm the one who has to be sorry, Gill. I'm the one who hurt you."

"I forgive you then. Just promise me from now on you'll always tell me the truth."

"I promise."

* * *

The moon was preparing itself for its own slumber by the time they hulled Sadiq and his jesters onto the carriage Lovino had asked for. Heracles looked smugly at the struggling man while Kiku gave a dainty yawn. "No! Please, I said I was sorry. Don't let them take me, Kiku!" The Japanese man rubbed at his face cutely and turned his back on him. "Kiku, please talk some sense into Feli. Heracles, come on we've had some good times back in the day didn't we?"

"I don't recall," said Heracles with his own yawn. "If you need us, Feli we'll be in the front. Just give a tap when you're ready for us to take off."

Feli nodded and watched with his brother as Cypress sadly made his way to the carriage. Lovi placed a hand on him, "You don't have to go in there with them. I trust you won't try anything stupid against Heracles and Kiku so feel free to ride on top of the carriage."

Cypress knelt down before Lovi, "I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble, your majesty."

"Don't, Cypress. You were just doing what you were being told. You wouldn't have even been here had I just sent you aid to begin with."

"You're kind, King Lovino. I don't deserve your mercy." Cypress climbed onto the carriage with lute close at hand.

Ludwig placed a hand on Feli, "Where are they going to take them?" Sadiq stopped pleading in order to hear what Feli had to say.

The twins exchanged identical mischievous grins and held each other's hands, pressing their cheeks together they eyed Sadiq predatorily, "There is a certain Russian girl with a serious brother complex," started Feli.

"Who is just _dying _to meet the person responsible for bruising her precious, Patriarch," finished Lovi.

"And what kind of royals would we be if we denied her the chance," they ended together. Ludwig's eye twitched but he shook his head with a smile.

"Wasn't that just too cute, Luddy?" Antonio wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder and grinned, "I just love it when they do that twin thing. So cute!"

"…right."

Sadiq, however, was far from enamored with the twins. He stared at them in horror, "No. Oh god no. Not Her. Please, please, anyone but Her!"

The twins smirked and locked the gate, "You can go when you're ready Heracles." The Greek nodded and lightly tapped the horses so that they could start moving. "Bye-Bye, Sadiq!"

* * *

**So I've been watching Ouran High School Host Club and I fell in love with the twins. There is this scene when they win a room at a bed in breakfast and they do this creepy grin while pressing their cheeks together and holding hands and I thought, why not. Lol, I regret nothing. Also, my sister got me hooked on Black Butler, so yes there is a reference to that in the last bit. I'd like to thank everyone who's favorited The Angel of Notre Dame and Followed the story. Also thank you everyone who's left me a review, they really motivated me and made me happy. Like REALLY HAPPY! The next chapter will be the last one, I'll explain Chibi-Italia and tie it up and even throw in an epilogue. 2p Chibi-Italia was fun to write.  
**

**VivaAmerica: I've overstated it but just because I'm saying it again doesn't mean I don't mean it =3 Thank you so much for being a faithful reviewer and a faithful reader. Really, I think you were one of my first reviewers for The Ghost of Notre Dame and you sticking by this story has really meant alot to me. I hope I can interest you in my next story, The Little Merman staring Britain and America. If not, then thank you so much for being awesome ^_^ **

**The same goes to you SkySword I know you've been busy, or simply lost interest in the story, regardless thank you for sticking by Notre Dame series. **

**spiritualnekohime4: ****I hope this made up for Gilbert's dismissive attitude towards Matthew, if not next chapter totally will. Thank you for the review ^_^**

**zoewinter1: oh no! Don't cry, I hope this chapter made up for it. If not, next one totally will =3 **

**akanobara: Thank you for the review ^.^ lol and thanks for the luck, I got a decent grade on the test **


	12. Epilouge

**It's funny, this story was meant to only be six chapters. lol**

**Sakura- Taiwan: 5 years old**

**Shane- Hong Kong: 4 years old**

**Erik-Kugelmugel: 3 years old**

**Monika-OC: 5 years old**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia nor do I own the songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

"Are you alright, son?" Ludwig ran his fingers through his son's hair as he laid on his side with Ezio sandwiched in between him and Feli. "You gave us a fright going after Sadiq that way," he said with a frown. "And what's worse, you put Willem in danger."

Ezio looked away from his father, "I'm sorry. I didn't…I just wanted to try and stop him. When I saw that he was stealing the bell, I realized you were right about the circus. About…Sadiq." When he did meet Ludwig's eyes he couldn't help but cry, "I'm so sorry, Vati! If I never tried to join the circus, I wouldn't have gotten caught in the first place." He whimpered in shame and buried his face in his father's chest. "I'm sorry, Vati."

Feli sighed and cuddled closer to his son as well, "Bambino, we aren't upset with you." Ludwig shot him a look but he ignored it, "We were really scared, though. We thought…w-we," he took a shuddering breath, "We thought we were going to lose you, figlio."

The child pulled away from Ludwig and looked at his papa in shock, "I'm sorry, papa, don't cry! Please don't cry."

"Promise you won't ever go out on your own and that you'll always tell us or an adult where you'll be. I don't think any of us can handle another scare like this."

"I promise, papa. I promise; just, please, don't cry anymore," cried Ezio as he snuggled into his other father's chest.

Ludwig pulled them both close to him, "Don't ever do that again, Ezio. Promise me."

His son cracked open a green eye to meet his father's blue, "I promise, Vati."

"Gut." Ludwig placed a kiss on his son's head.

* * *

Mathias watched Emma coo at their son, a fond smile playing at his lips. Willem, now bathed and dressed for sleep, turned around to see him and smiled. The little blond whispered something to his mother, making her blush and nod. With a grin he squirmed enough to let her know that he wanted to be put down. "Uncle-Papa, can you take me to see Ezio?"

Lars rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know, kiddo. I think you two have had enough excitement for one day. You two should get some sleep."

"But I want to sleep with him," he replied with a blush. "I want to make sure he's ok." Emma placed a gentle hand on her brother and the two shared a look. Finally Lars relented with a sigh.

"Fine, but only if it's cool with his parents." Willem's eyes brightened at the prospect of seeing his friend again and rushed to collect his two favorite stuffed toys, a floppy eared rabbit that resembled Miffy and the little lion with a crown on its head. Lars picked up his nephew and decended the stairs. "Good night, Sis. Mathias."

The Dane stopped his friend momentarily to give his Willem a kiss on the head, "Good night, son."

Willem blushed but smiled brightly. 'I finally have a papa,' he thought happily. He put his head on his uncle's chest shyly, "Good night, papa."

Lars smiled and nuzzled his nephew's hair. He turned to the other two and nodded, "I'll be back in the morning. If I miss ya, then I'll see you two at the festival."

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you as well. I'll find you when I'm done talking to, Em."

"Whatever."

Mathias's grin turned cheeky, "You know you love me, bunny."

"Shut up, cub."

* * *

Ludwig and Feli walked back down the stairs a few minutes after tucking their son in for the night. "He's still awake but, I think we've managed to calm him down," said Ludwig as he settled down on to one of the many pillows on the floor. It had been strange at first to sit on the floor but over the years he'd managed to mold a blue pillow to his liking.

Lovi let out a sigh in relief, "That's good to hear. Damn bastard, we should've dealt with his sorry ass personally. Make good of that threat my brother gave him."

"No, Lovi. I don't want my hands to be stained with anymore blood than what they already have." Feli settled down onto a pillow next to his husband and took Chibi-Italia out of his pocket. "I can't believe I even pulled _him_ out and in front of Ezio and Luddy to top it off."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that." Ludwig pulled his husband onto his lap, "When were you going to tell me about this?" He took the puppet and inspected it closely. The resemblance to Feli was uncanny when he was a child, with the exception of the purple eyes of course.

Feli took it back, "Mi dispiace, tessoro. I didn't think I'd ever have a need for it again so…I'm sorry. Please don't hate me!" He looked at Ludwig with wide eyes and pulled at his shirt pleadingly making his brother scoff in annoyance.

"Che Palle! Stop that, Feli. It's not something to be ashamed of. Hell, I still use Chibi-Romano every once and a while," muttered Lovino with his arms crossed.

"Yeah but Chibi-Romano is a kind puppet. He's your better half whereas Chibi-Italia is a cruel creature. He's my dark half and I don't want that. It's not the kind of person I want to be." He stared at his puppet with disdain, "Naughty puppet. You scared Luddy."

Ludwig tightened his hold on Feli and nuzzled his neck, "Well, I wouldn't necessarily say that it scared me, Liebling."

Lovi's eye twitched in annoyance, "Oi, stop that you bastard! Don't harass my brother in front of guests, have you no shame?!" Gilbert blushed and for once he had to agree with the short tempered gypsy king. He had his arm around and equally flushed Matthew. Feli pulled away from his affectionate husband and rushed to the blond.

Taking his pale hands into his tanned, he started to cry. "I'm sorry, Mattie. Please forgive me!"

"O-oh. Um, I don't mind. It's y-your house, er, tent. You can do whatever you want in your own d-dwelling," answered Matthew still flushed.

But Feli shook his head, "That's not what I meant. I mean I'm sorry for not remembering who you were. Are. Lovi, remember Alfred from Notre Dame?"

The elder twin scrunched his face in thought, "Yeah, he's the kid who used to hang around that other kid with the eyebrows. Arthur, I think his name was. Why? What of him."

"This is his baby brother."

"Bullshit." Lovi turned to Matthew and studied him. "Huh, well I'll be damned. He _is_ the little squirt that used to follow us around."

Matthew blinked in surprise, "You remember me?"

"I remembered you a few hours ago…back in the dungeon. I'm so sorry," murmured the gypsy prince, kneeling down next to Matthew and Gilbert.

The blond blushed when Feli bowed his head in shame, "I-it's ok. I'm glad you remember me now. Better late than never right?"

"Yeah, but if I had remembered you wouldn't have had to go through any of this."

"Everything happens for a reason, fratello. Remember how you constantly tried to convince me of that when I found out about Gilbert? Don't you go back on your philosophy just because the tables have turned on you."

Feli ignored his brother, "Do you forgive me, Matthew?"

"Of course! It's not everyday someone actually remembers me, besides you've been nothing but kind to me ever since you met me. Not to mention you got me out of prison; I can't thank you enough for that.

Gilbert cleared his throat to get his brother's attention. Ludwig nodded and spoke up, "Matthew if anyone needs to beg for your forgiveness it's me."

The blond shifted in his seat to be able to hug his love shyly, "No, you don't, sir. You were only doing your job. I was…am guilty of many things. But not about lying to and using Gilbert." He snuggled against the albino's arm, "I love him with all my heart and hurting him was the last thing I ever wanted to do."

Ludwig nodded, "I see that now. You two are good for one another but I do have one request to make."

"Oh?"

"Call me Ludwig, or bruder. Either will work."

"Really?"

"Ja. One more thing; I want to thank you for saving my son. I don't think I have enough to express my gratitude."

Feli sat back next to his husband with a thoughtful look. "Well, love, I think there is something you could give him. You could give him pardon for any past thefts and you can give him back the deed to his land."

Ludwig slapped his hand over his head, "Of course! I forgot all about the farm. You're the kid I pulled out after Wolfgang set it on fire, aren't you?"

"Yes. Thank you for that by the way."

Lovi rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm going to go back to my tent. We need to get some rest for today's festival. Good night, bastardi."

"Night, Fratello!" Lars walked in as Lovi exited. "Lars, what brings you and Willem here?"

Lars shifted his nephew on to his other hip, "Er, sorry for the intrusion but Willem was wondering if it was ok to sleep with Ezio. He was worried and-"

"Say no more. Of course he can," said Feli cheerfully. "He's upstairs."

"I'm going to go say good night to my awesome nephew. Then Birdie and I will get out of your hair." Gilbert gently removed Matthew from his hold and followed Lars up the stairs to Ezio's bed.

Willem kicked his legs happily when he saw his friend, "Ezio!"

"Willem?" Ezio scooted over to give his friend room. Lars tucked him in while Gilbert did the same for his own nephew.

"I'm sorry, Ezio," murmured the albino once he was done making sure his nephew was nice and snug. "I should've been there for you."

The little brunet gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean, Uncle Gil? You were there. You and your special friend save me just like you promised you would."

Gilbert ran his hand through Ezio's chocolate locks and smiled, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being an awesome nephew," Gilbert reached over to ruffle Willem's hair as well, "You too, Willem. Thank you for sticking by Ezio."

Willem rolled on to his side clutching his stuffed lion, "I'll always stick by Ezio," he said softly. He felt his face burn when he caught his friend's eyes. "I will." Lars chuckled and stood up to take his leave, "Good night, boys. We'll see you in the morning." When their uncles left Willem cuddled closer to Ezio and started to cry.

"Willem what's wrong?" Ezio panicked and tried to stop his friend's tears with the corner of his bed sheet. "Will? Will," the little brunette squeaked in surprise when Willem squeezed his arms around his torso.

"You scared me," he whispered harshly through his tears. "When I Sadiq brought that knife to you, I was so scared." When he met his friend's gaze his eyes immediately locked onto the bandages on his cheek, "He hurt you. He gave you s-so many boo-boos." He dissolved into tears again and buried his face into Ezio's nightshirt.

Ezio's eyes softened, moisture collecting at the corner of his eyes as well as he draped a skinny arm around his friend all while keeping a hold of a sleeping Blackie in the other. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Will. I'm sorry you got dragged into that." He paused when he heard a hiccup. "They were worth it, you know. As long as he didn't hurt you I'm happy that I got these cuts."

"Really?"

"Yup! You're my special best friend remember? I'll always be there to protect you. Well, you and Henry and Fabian. I'm a prince you know; maybe that's what I'm meant to do when I grow up. I'm going to be a patriarch just like my papa and that way I can protect everyone." Willem calmed down with a yawn. "We should go to sleep for real now. Later today someone's going to have to ring La Fidele."

"I thought your Uncle Gilbert rings her."

"He does, but someone is gonna have to do it for him so that he and his special friend can shout out each other's names. I was thinking maybe I should."

"C-can I help?"

"Sure, but let's go to sleep, k?"

"Ok." Willem shifted so that his lion and bunny would sit in between him and Ezio. "Night, Ezio."

"Night, Will."

* * *

The Court of Miracles was still as Lars made his way back home. 'What a night,' he thought to himself. The clock read 3:45 when he finally reached the entrance of his tent and he stifled a yawn. When he entered, he was surprised to find that his sister had made some waffles and tea, a plate already waiting for him in his usual spot. On either side of his chair were Mathias and Emma, waiting patiently with their food untouched. Well, Emma's food was untouched. Mathias was on what looked like his third helping. "You didn't have to wait for me, you know. I'm sure you two have very important things to talk about."

"We already did, big brother," replied Emma with a smile. She patted his seat and he complied. Her hand was suspiciously placed under her other arm but he didn't comment; instead he took his mug and took a long sip, embracing the warm liquid as it ran down his throat.

"I take it you two worked things out," said Lars while poking at his waffle, the strawberries were delicately cut and drizzled with chocolate. "And this is your way of breaking the news to me, isn't it?"

"Yes and no. I figured you guys could use some food; I know how much you like taking a nap after a meal. Not to mention that in a few hours you two will have to get up again and hurry to the square for the festival. You won't have a chance for a proper breakfast."

"Thanks, Em."

Mathias wiped at his mouth and placed a hand on Lars's shoulder, "There's something I need to ask you."

"If it has to do something in asking for my sister's hand in marriage you can forget it. You two will only end up doing it regardless of my blessing or not. Besides, I already know you have a ring on that hand you're trying to hide from me." Lars smirked into his bite of waffle at his sister's and friend's shocked expressions. "You two can't hide much from me you know."

"Well, damn. And here I was going to try and be a gentlemen and be all romantic." Mathias ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Truth be told that wasn't what I was going to ask. I was going to ask if you forgive me for lying." When Lars raised an eyebrow Mathias elaborated, "I already explained to Em but I feel that you need to know the truth as well. The war between my dad's commune and the other guys didn't last as long as I said it did. The reason why I didn't come back sooner was…w-well." He looked down to his right leg, "The war took more from me than time away from Emma. It took my leg and I was ashamed." He rubbed his leg through his pant and sighed. "I didn't want to come back incomplete. Your sister deserves better. Berwald made me this but I was too depressed to even bother with it. Then one year Lukas had enough of me and started to beat me with the damn thing, heh. I put it on and realized that it wasn't so bad. But I still didn't want to come back until I could run laps around on this thing. I finally got used to it and well, here we are."

Lars glared half-heartedly at his idiotic friend, "You are a dumbass you know that right? I knew about that thing since that morning we crashed at your place and you kept trying to cuddle with me." Emma bit her lip to keep a giggle from escaping. "Don't laugh, sis. This fool was on me like fur on Miffy. You're leg kept jabbing at my hip from where you kept trying to wrap it around me."

Mathias laughed at that, "Can't help it. You're an awesome cuddle. Not as awesome as your sister but still pretty awesome." Emma and Lars snorted at that. "Are you mad?"

"Are you, Em?" Emma shook her head no and smiled brightly. "Then, I'm not either. Too much shit has happened and I think it's for the best if we just move o-Oi! Get off of me, you're going to make a mess!" Mathias had hopped onto his friend's lap and pulled his head into a hug which Lars returned much to his embarrassment.

"What Elizabeta and Kiku wouldn't give to see this," muttered Emma. Oh, wait. They can see it! She rushed to pull out her son's sketch book and a piece of charcoal to start sketching the scene before her.

* * *

The walk to Notre Dame had been a quick one. Paris was sleeping, many unaware of the events that transcended just under their noses but perhaps that was for the best. A cat ran by the couple as they continued their trek to the cathedral in comfortable silence that was only broken by soft chirps from Gilbird, who was fast asleep in his master's hair, and the gentle snores from Mr. Kumajirou, who was nestled in Matthew's arms. The blonde's arm was intertwined with Gilbert's, his pale hand running lovingly up and down the slightly tanned skin. Finally, they arrived at heavy doors, already open as Berwald and a few gypsies form his own commune exited with a nod as a farewell.

"Sh's tucked in 'n well," was all the Nordic patriarch said before following his brethren back to the Court of Miracles for a few hours of sleep before having to wake again for the festival.

Gilbert offered Matthew one of his night tunics showed him the bathroom. "I'll take one after you, ok?" He kissed his forehead and took the sleeping bear from his love's arms to tuck it in the box he had set up as a makeshift bed. A few minutes later both he, now freshly bathed as well, and Matthew laid quietly in Gilbert's bed. The blond was tucked comfortably against Gilbert's body and was content with listening to his heartbeat. "Birdie?"

"Hmm?" Matthew inhaled the scent that Gilbert always seemed to carry on him: rosemary and sandalwood. It warmed his heart knowing that he was able to indulge in his scent again.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He peeked shyly at the albino, whose skin was glowingly beautifully in the moonlight's remaining light. With a gentle hand, he ran the pad of his index finger over Gilbert's brow bone, curving his fingers in to be able to run his knuckles across his cheekbone and down to his jaw. Gilbert's red eyes never left his face, not even when the met for a chaste kiss. "I'll tell you anything and everything you want to know. I won't hold back any information, I promise."

But the albino would have none of that. Gilbert took Matthew's hand in his and kissed his fingertips, "That isn't necessary. I haven't told you everything about my past and maybe one day I guess we can talk about it but that doesn't matter to me much. What matters from now on is that we are going to both be honest with one another. Ja?" When Matthew nodded enthusiastically Gilbert smiled and pecked him once more before both succumbed to their exhaustion; the three specters smiled warmly at the sight before retreating to their painting for their own slumber.

Matthew was awoken by the sound of bells ringing. Or Rather by a single bell and the roar of a happy crowed. He immediately shot out of bed but with legs still tangled in sheets he tripped and fell to the ground. "Maple," he groaned while rubbing his bottom. Matthew looked onto the bed and found a set of new clothes with a note that read: _Like, thanks a ton! You tots saved the day and now everyone will get the chance to declare their, like, love and junk. Here's some new threads so that you look cute for when it's your turn. Your new bff~ Feliks._ The blond reread the note and looked at the clothes with a smile.

Lovino bounced excitedly from one foot to another, "Gather around everybody and while Gilbert rings La Fidele for us, come and proclaim your love for all of Paris to hear-ah!" Antonio immediately dragged his husband under the arch under Notre Dame, the flowers now in full bloom, and grinned expectantly. Lovi's blush almost matched his eager husband's shirt but with a roll of the eyes and a smirk he held Antonio's hands, "I shall start us off then. Ahem…I LOVE MY IDIOT HUSBAND, ANTONIO!"

The Spaniard ignored the 'idiot' part and grinned even wider. With eyes glazed over with happiness he shouted out, "I LOVE MY ADORABLE HUSBAND, LOVINO!" Cheers and applause erupted when Antonio brought a semi-protesting Lovi in for a kiss. Romulus giggled, highly amused that despite all these years his eldest grandson hadn't changed. He balanced Fabian in one arm while holding onto Ezio in the other. Both were clapping their little hands as hard as they could as their parents exchanged positions with one another.

Feliciano let out a content 'Ve~' and starred dreamily into Ludwig's eyes. Despite the little disagreements they may have had over the course of the week, and some sprinkled over the course of their marriage, nothing would keep him from loving his blond knight and shining armor, not that he'd openly admit to calling him that. Well, maybe a few times. Ok, maybe a lot. Taking a deep breath, amber eyes not leaving baby blue, he cried out happily, "I LOVE MY HUSBAND, LUDWIG!"

The German broke into a smile and he butted his head playfully against Feli's with a blush. This had to be one of his favorite festivities. The one where he got to proclaim his love for his beautiful gypsy prince, not that he needed this one day to tell him. Still, it was nice to let all of Paris know that _he_ was the soul keeper of his heart and soul. Without thinking twice about how in the past things like this would've normally frozen him in fear and embarrassment, another thing he loved about Feli was that he took away any doubts about himself, he shouted into the air, "I LOVE MY HUSBAND, FELICIANO!"

And so, the couples continued to come up to the arch both gypsy and civilian alike. Elizabeta shouted with girlish glee, much to Rodrich's amusement as he returned the favor. Tino dragged his stoic husband and bounced happily as he cried out Berwald's name. The Nordic patriarch blushed faintly but smiled a fond smile that went unnoticed to all who didn't know what to look for. Tino knew, however, and his brown eyes welled with tears of happiness knowing that despite the crazy that tended to surround his family, Berwald loved him and when he shouted, mumbled loudly, that he loved his wif-husband, Tino readily forgave the slip up with a kiss.

Vash smirked with a Henry giggling on top of his shoulders, as he nudged Peter and Raivis, "So, aren't you two going to go up there?" The two boys blushed and looked at anything but each other, sputtering that their love was simply platonic. Never mind that, hidden between their bodies, their pinkies where hugging each other with affection. The blond chuckled and turned to see his sister eyeing other couples as they took turns standing under the arch. Standing with his own family was Emil; _his_ eyes on Lilly with a longing that he tried to desperately hide. Vash caught the sadness that lingered in the boy's gaze and heaved a sigh. Damn it all. With a gentle nudge he pushed his sister towards the youngest Nordic. At her questioning gaze he offered a small smile, "Go ahead. I know you want to."

Lilly's smile and the light returning to her green eyes was more than enough to know that he had done the right thing and maybe, just maybe, he could live with that sister stealing pest. So long if it meant that he would continue to see his sister's smiles and receive the adoring hugs she use to shower him with… much like the one she was giving him now. Vash struggled to keep his little brother on his shoulders while Lilly gave him one of her famous hugs. The ones that he would constantly receive before this petty arguing got in his way. "Thank you, big brother!" She dashed over to Emil, who welcomed her with surprised arms wide open, and dragged him over to the alter.

Elizabeta patted her eldest shoulder proudly with one hand and, well he honestly didn't want to know where she put her other hand, but he assumed it was somewhere that made his dad yelp in surprise before muttering something about it being indecent. Vash felt Henry hug his head, "See, big brother, see? Letting people be happy makes everyone happy in the end."

The blond blinked once and shook his head and in spite of himself, he grinned. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Next to them was Lars with Willem on his shoulders. Together they watched as Mathias all but carried Emma under the arch. The Dane gave her the cheekiest of grins and kissed her right in front of everyone making his sibling roll their eyes in half-hearted annoyance and a snort from Lars. Really, this guy. Mathias ignored the cheers he got from the crowd and instead he focused on the love of his life, "I LOVE MY FIANCE, EMMA!"

Emma returned the grin with a feline like one of her own, "I LOVE MY FIANCE, MATHIAS!"

Willem tapped his uncle's head to get his attention, "Hey, Uncle-Papa? What does fiancé mean?"

Lars shifted his weight from one leg to another, "It means that they're engaged to one other. They're going to get married." When the boy didn't respond, he reached around to carry him in order to read his reaction. He was very pleasantly surprised to find that Willem had a broad smile on his face.

"That means I get to have a daddy doesn't it?" Lars felt a crack echo through his being but he grinned and barred it. He knew it would happen but he supposed that it hurt more than he thought it would to hear his nephew say that so casually. Did this mean that he was no longer going to be 'Uncle-Papa'? Would he be reduced to just 'Uncle Lars'? As if reading the mood, Willem squirmed enough to let Lars know that he wanted to be put down. As soon as his feet, touched the ground he latched onto his leg. "Now I can have two daddies! I'M GOING TO HAVE TWO DADDIES! Just like Fabian and Ezio!" He detached himself and started to dance happily. "Two daddies! Two daddies! I'm going to have two daddies!"

At his son's display, Mathias laughed and picked up his mini-doppelganger, "Hell, yeah you're going to have two dads. Woo boy! We're going to have so much fun you, me, your mom an' Lars." He reached around Lars's shoulder and gave him an affectionate smack to his back. "Ain't that right, Bunny?"

Emma came between the two and wrapped her hands around her brother's and lover's wrists. The ones that bared the lion and rabbit, hidden under leather cuffs, with her being serving as the keystone that would keep their future together. Ezio ran up to the family and asked if Willem could go with him to the bell tower. With a cheerful nod, Emma allowed it. She watched the two boys reach for each other's hands as they made their way into Notre Dame. 'Well, now. Isn't that something,' she thought to herself, vaguely thinking if she should tell her friend about what she just witnessed. Emma cast a glance at Elizabeta and smiled when she saw that she was shamelessly trying grope her husband's tush. Though, she suspected it was mostly to keep him distracted from their daughter's interaction with Emil. She tore her gaze from her friend and looked back to the arch.

Feliks and Toris had made their way to the arch. They had their fingers intertwined with each other as they looked at each other, eyes practically dripping with love. The blond gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before shouting, "I, LIKE, TOTALLY LOVE MY FIANCE, TORIS!"

The brunette blushed but his cobalt eyes shone happily. Finally, after all this time, after all the annoying men trying to take _his_ Feliks from him, they would know. They would know that Feliks was spoken for. The ring was once again sitting proudly in between the blonde's delicate collar bones and soon in a couple of months, when Kiku and Heracles would come back, well, enough stalling. "I LOVE MY FIANCE, FELIKS!" Toris could hardly contain his joy and he pulled in Feliks for a kiss; the blond reaching over to wrap his arms around the brunettes neck. La Fidele's voice was cut short however, and the couple pulled away to curiously peer above them. The crowd fell into a hush as they too looked above them.

Gilbert stopped ringing and stepped out from under the carp Lovi and the others had placed over La Fidel so that he could ring her without having to dress in a cloak to keep his skin from burning in the morning's sun rays. He smiled at the sight of his Matthew. The blond shyly made his way to the bell ringer with a hand behind his back. He offered the flower to his boyfriend, "Gilbert, you taught me so many things over the course of the week. You taught me that the world is full of miracles and you gave me strength that I never thought I'd ever possess. Thank you, love." He jumped into Gilbert's waiting arms and nuzzled his face into his neck. "I love you!"

Gilbert grinned and felt his being bubble pleasantly with warmth as he returned the embrace. "I love you too, birdie. Those are just ordinary miracles. They happen every day but I am glad that I was able to give you something that matters. It's the least I can do; after all, you've given me something even more awesome. You've given me your heart and believe you me, I will always cherish it. Promise to keep mine awesome?"

Matthew giggled and kissed his precious angel, "Of course!" Willem and Ezio exchanged glances and together they pulled on the rope to coax La Fidele into a song once more. Matthew took this opportunity and yell out, "I LOVE MY ANGEL, GILBERT!"

Gilbert let out a 'kesesesese~' before following with, "I LOVE MY BIRDIE, MATTHEW!" They shared a kiss with one another as the two boys continued to ring the bell.

Francis, Arthur and Alfred could barely contain their excitement. Arthur and Alfred had exchanged their proclamations of love earlier and were now content with watching everyone else doing the same. Francis clapped when he heard his friend declare his love for Matthew, "This is amazing, mon amis. Our Gilbert got his happy ending!"

Arthur held Alfred from behind and rested his chin on top of the spectacled blond, "Indeed, old chap. I just hope he treats our boy well."

Alfred looked up and kissed his lover's jaw, "Don't worry, Artie. He will. I know he will."

"How?"

"A hero always knows," he said with a laugh. With a crinkle of joy at the sides of his eyes, he watched as his brother was scooped into another kiss and twirled around. "I love you, Mattie. Always have and always will, little brother."

"I love you too, big brother," responded Matthew. The ghosts froze in shock thinking perhaps they had misheard. They turned to their friend but he only giggled and sent them a wink. Matthew turned in Gilbert's arms and met Alfred's eyes with a happy smile, "I knew I saw you the first time I went to the bell tower." Had Alfred needed to breath he would've passed out from lack of oxygen but alas who actually keeps track of that sort of thing. Needless to say the ghost did faint from being acknowledged by his brother much to everyone's amusement.

* * *

**~2 Months Later~**

The Cascade de Flumen was their hidden treasure. Ludwig , Gilbert and Antonio considered themselves blessed to be allowed into this oasis. Of course, Antonio and Ludwig were only granted entry because they themselves were wedded here. The commune had woken bright and early for their two-day long travel earlier in the week and had since busied themselves with preparing for the upcoming wedding. Elizabeta, Emma, Tino, Matthew and Feli had busied themselves with helping the Feliks while Ludwig and a handful of the other men were tasked with keeping Toris calm in a tent well always from what Feli had dubbed the 'Bridal suite'. This had gotten a chuckle from Mathias but it had instantly died an early death with the serious faces he was given.

So, here they were, lounging awkwardly in the 'groom's suite'…tent playing cards and drinking weak wine. Toris was a nervous wreck and kept running a cool cloth over his face to absorb the perspiration. Rodrich rolled his eyes, "For god's sake, man. Have some decorum. If you keep this up you're going to need a bath and judging by that sand device," he gave a quick glance at the hour glass that only held less than a fifth of its original contents, "there won't be enough time for a bath. Do you really want to go to your own wedding smelling like-"

"Shit," cursed Mathias, throwing his cards onto the table with a huff. Gilbert snickered and collected his winnings, which really was just a generous assortment of nuts and pouches of dried fruit. He tossed his brother the pouch of dried meat and another of trail mix to the pouting Dane. "Thanks, AngeIo, I was really hungry!"

Rodrich resisted the urge to face palm and instead placed a comforting hand of the trembling groom. "As I was saying, don't worry too much. It'll be over faster than you think. Isn't that right, Ludwig?"

Ludwig nodded after taking a bite from the jerky. When he swallowed he offered him his piece of advice. "Just keep your eyes on Feliks. Ignore everyone else, except of course Lovino. He gets mad when you do that." Thinking back to his own wedding he winced at the memory of Lovino smacking him repeatedly with the book, exclaiming something along the lines that he should be grateful that he was even giving him the right, no, the _privilege _of marrying his baby brother. Feli had laughed joyfully and reminded him that they were twins. It would appear that everyone had been recalling that incident seeing as they had all nodded in agreement and reshuffled the deck. They had time for one more game.

At the bridal tent, Matthew watched with a smile as the women, and Tino and Feli, clucked around Feliks. Mr. Kumajirou was sitting patiently on his rump while snacking on some berries. The blond ran a hand over his beige pants, making sure that there weren't any creases before settling down to watch Feliks fret over the dress he had made for later use. Tino and Feli tried to calm him down. "But, like, what if it gets ruined? Then I won't have anything to wear for the after party," cried Feliks.

"Calm down, sweetie," cooed, Elizabeta running a hand up and down the worried blond. "Nothing's going to happen, right guys?"

Tino nodded frantically, only stopping to secure the flower crown on Feliks's head. "Don't worry, Fe. This place is safe for it but if you're really worried, we could always just change you into it and you could wear this for the reception."

"No! I want to dress like a man for the ceremony. I know Toris won't mind whatever I wear but, I would like to do it this way. It's symbolic I think."

"I think it's a wonderful sentiment," murmured Kiku as he entered the tent. He was dressed in a dainty stitched, pale blue, Yukuta. "He is after all marrying a man."

Feliks ran to his friend and hugged him tightly, "Yay! You, like, totally made it. I was worried that you wouldn't make it in time."

Kiku blushed from the affection but returned the embrace. "We didn't think we would either but Heracles's mother was kind enough to take Sadiq of our hands and deliver him personally to Natalya. Speaking of which, her siblings came along with us back to the France. Ivan and Natasha are already sitting with my Nissan. Yao was with them so we all just came together." Feliks frowned at the thought of Ivan being here and the petite brunette took notice. He waved away his fears, "Don't worry. Ivan won't try anything. Natasha and Yao are here to distract him, not mention Yao has his way of making sure Ivan behaves himself."

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot," exclaimed Emma rushing over to her satchel to retrieve a leather folder. "Look what I caught on paper while you were gone. Eliza already has some copies for you but she left them at home. Aren't they cute?!" She shoved the folder into Kiku's hands and bit her lip excitedly. Feliks shook his head and sat next to Tino and Feli, allowing them to brush his hair once more and secure a few more accessories.

Matthew stood up and offered Feliks a glass of water which the blond was more than grateful. "T-thank you for inviting me, Feliks. It means a lot to be considered worthy to enter this paradise." He motioned to the sound of water cascading down outside. "I've never seen a waterfall before."

"Like, think nothing of it. I told you remember we're bffs, all of us." He ran his green eyes over Matthew's attire and nodded in approval. Of course, why wouldn't he? He made it himself along with everything else in the wedding everyone was wearing. At the sound of a bell chiming everyone stopped their chatter. It was time.

The guests sat patiently while Rodrich played on his violin a merry tune. Toris stood at the alter with his two brothers, Gilbert, and Ludwig at his side. When he caught sight of the Russian patriarch he started to tremble again. Eduard took notice and frowned. "Do you want me to go talk to him?" Toris shook his head and took a deep breath to calm down. His brother offered him a flask, "Want some? It's not that strong and a bit fruity so I'm sure Feliks won't mind the taste." The groom didn't hesitate to take a swig of liquid courage.

Ivan smiled pleasantly and kept his eyes trained on the alter. "Maybe one day, I too will be standing up there, da sister?"

Natasha patted her brother's arm and nodded. "Da, Ivan; though maybe you'll have to do it without Natalya knowing." She giggled when her brother paled at the thought before getting serious. "Do you think it was ok to let Sadiq's fate rest with Natalya?"

Lars's curiosity piqued as did a few others around them. "What _did _happen to him? Or rather what will happen to him if you don't mind me asking?"

A flash of horror flashed across the Russian sibling's face momentarily. Ivan patted Yao's hand and settled back in his chair, "This is a happy day. Let us not spoil little Toris's big day with ugly talk, da?" The guests nodded attentively, each suppressing a shudder. If Ivan of all people considered Sadiq's fate ugly, hell maybe they didn't want to know after all. Rodrich switched songs and everyone stood in respect as the bride and his bridesmaids walked down the aisle. The ceremony was pleasant, the couple exchanged their I do's and Lovino, by the power vested in him as gypsy king, pronounced them husband and groom. Feliks tackled his blushing husband into a passionate kiss, which prompted excited squeals from Elizabeta and a rush of charcoal on paper from Kiku as he worked to capture the moment.

The after party was so much fun, they had worked quickly to take down the alter and move away the chairs to set up tables for their feast. And by 'they', of course meant, Berwald, Mathias, Lars, Rodrich and all the other men. Toris tried to help as well but he was shooed away by Antonio who insisted that he stay put with his new husband. Together they managed to turn the hidden oasis into a festive reception. Food and drink were passed around sweets were shared between friends and lovers and music, provided once again by Rodrich and a few others, encouraged many to dance under the sun's setting rays. Gilbert and Matthew were red faced with exhilaration and happiness as they twirled to the music alongside other couples.

At the kiddy table, Ezio, Henry, Fabian and Willem sat enjoying the festivities as well. Fabian quietly observed his friends and cousin with a soft smile. 'It's good to see them so happy,' he thought to himself. Henry's fingers were moving against the table, imagining that he too was playing an instrument like his father. Willem was drumming a beat against the table as well but his other was holding Ezio's under the table. Ezio, well, Ezio was doing what he did best, in taking loads of pasta as if it where vital to his existence. Though, being raised by Feli, that just might be the case.

"Alright, guys you know what time it is," shouted Lovino. "Gather round The newly wedded couple for the tossing of the…the garter?" The gypsy king resisted the urge to groan as memory of Antonio insisting that he wear one as well passed through his head. Ludwig smirked at the memory of him pulling the garter teasingly with his teeth from his own husband's leg. It was all the sweeter knowing that Lovi couldn't do anything about it no matter how hard he thrashed against Rodrich's hold and cursed his head off. It had been rather funny.

Feliks sat down and placed his leg over Toris's shoulder, "Good thing I picked a dress for the reception, huh, Tor-Tor?" Toris blushed and shyly pulled the fabric aside to expose his husband's thigh. Feliks smirked and watched as he pulled the garter slowly down his flesh. They jumped when Mathias shouted out, "Any time now, man!"

Toris slipped the garter the rest of the way down and grinned proudly, "A-alright boys, ready?" Mathias, Lars, Emil and a few others came forward. Lukas dragged Gilbert to the group as well despite the albino's embarrassed ramblings. Toris fixed his fingers like a gun and flicked his thumb to release the garter. Everyone dashed forward with intent of catching it only to have it fly over them and onto Matthew's nose.

"M-m-maple," squeaked Matthew in surprise. He pulled away the lacey object and blushed when he realized what it was. Ludwig laughed and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Ja, it's your turn to marry," answered the German after taking a swig of his beer. "Take good care of my bruder." Matthew blushed and nodded.

"My turn now," shouted Feliks. With a little help he stood on his chair and waved his bouquet around. "Ready?!" Elizabeta pushed Lilly forward to the group gathering around Feliks. "On three: one, two…three!" He released his bouquet of white and lilac roses only for that _too _to fly over them. Only this time it landed right on a pouting Emil's lap.

The young Nordic eyed the bouquet in confusion for a few seconds before realizing what it meant. Slowly, a grin broke onto his grin and he gripped the flowers in his hand and jumped into the air with glee. "Yeah! I caught it, Lilly! I caught it!" Tino covered his mouth to keep his smile in. Even Berwald , whose face didn't change much, smiled through his eyes.

Vash chocked on his drink when Lilly jumped onto him, "Did you hear that, big brother? Emil caught the flowers." He blushed when his sister placed multiple kisses on to his cheek. The rest of the party continued on throughout the night and well into dawn. And yes, Rodrich eventually found out that Emil had caught the bouquet of flowers and had every intention of following through with tradition. He nearly had a heart attack.

* * *

**~10 years later~**

Two sets of feet ran through the streets of Paris as fast as they could, desperate to get to the Court of Miracles for the celebration of the royal twin's birthday, "Hurry up, slow poke!"

"I'm running as fast as I can, Ezio."

The teenaged brunette stopped and waited for his companion to catch up with a smirk. "Need to me to carry you, Will?"

"Sh-shut up, man. I'm trying here." Willem gasped for air, "I knew we should've left earlier. When he said he couldn't do it we should of just-" The blonde's face erupted in a flush when Ezio shut him up with his lips.

"I love you but you talk too much."

Willem smirked and ran a finger across one of Ezio's scars on his cheek, "Doesn't bother you when-"

"Dude, shut up!" Willem laughed and fixed his black hat. Ezio rolled his eyes and picked up his boyfriend, "Whatever just come on, I'm not taking no for an answer." Together they continued their dash towards home.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Lovino and Feliciano!"

The Court of Miracles rumbled with the will wishes and chatter amongst the guests. Matriarch Athena conversed with her son in law while holding onto her granddaughter on her lap. Kiku and Heracles had adopted a girl from a woman who didn't have the means to keep her. With the promise of a good life they were allowed to have her. Sakura wore a cute pink and white yukata whose sleeves were too big for her arms. She played with the flowers in her hair.

Natasha turned to Emma, "So, what's it like being surrounded by men?" She gave a teasing smile. "It must be rough having to raise five boys."

Emma released a suffering sigh and nodded. "Tell me about it. Lars and Mathias are in their forties now and still act like children. Willem isn't so bad; he actually is the calmer of his two brothers. The twins act like miniature Lars and Mathias which well; you can only imagine what it's like when they're all together. It's nice that Ezio keeps Willem entertained enough so that he doesn't get the end of my waffle pan." The Russian Matriarch tossed her head back in a laugh, Emma joining in as well. They watched as Ivan and Yao walked by with their own son. Shane held on to Ivan's hand his other held over his mouth as he surveyed his surroundings in wonder.

Lilly waddled to her seat with the help of her mother. "Thank you, mama." She placed a hand over her swollen belly and started to dig in her meal as soon as Emil placed it before her. Rodrich sat across from them holding his grandson Erik. The little boy had a small braid in his hair and watched with interest as his parents talked with his uncle Lukas about his duties after he took over their father's commune in the Nordic region. So far everything was just fine, especially since they could count on Berwald and Tino's commune for assistance should they need it. Erik turned to face his uncle Vash as the blond covered his face and quickly pulled his hands away from his face revealing a silly face. The toddler released a peal of laughter and clapped his hands making the usual grumpy man break out into a smile as well.

Ezio and Willem had arrived in time for the cake and, after some scolding from Ludwig, they sat next to Henry and Fabian. The latter eating cherry tomatoes and laughing at something his own boyfriend had said. Henry poked at Ezio's chest, "What took ya so long? I thought, getting the tattoo was going to be fast?"

"I thought so too, turned out what I wanted was a bit too intrinsic. So I just bought the stuff from him and brought it with me so that Fabian can do it. You can do it can't you, Fab?"

"Can Fabian do what," asked Gilbert putting his head on his nephew's shoulder. His red eyes glittered with mischief. "Are you going to do something awesome and not include me?"

Ezio turned around enough to hug his uncle, "Nothing much, I just want this on my chest." He showed him a picture of winged lion. "Papa drew it and Vati told me that it's the patron saint of where my dad was born. I wanted it done today as a birthday present but the guy couldn't do it."

Gilbert nodded in understanding. "Your father knows how to do them you know. He did Lars and Mathias's. You know the ones on their-their wrists, hi sweet-heart are you ready to go home?" The albino shifted to pull his daughter, Monika, into his arms. "Where's vati?"

The little girl rubbed her violet eyes and pointed behind him. Matthew smiled and helped Gilbert up, "Thank you for inviting us, guys but we need to get her home."

Feli stood up and kissed all three of them on the cheeks, "No,no, thank _you_ for coming. We'll see you later. Goodnight, bambina. Have sweet dreams little angel." Ludwig kissed his niece goodbye as well and walked the pair walked them out. "Bye guys!" Monika waved goodbye tiredly over Gilbert's shoulder.

The small family made their way back to the farm house in comfortable silence, Gilbird slept in Monika's hair. By the time they reached their house, the little girl was also asleep. They placed her in her bed and tucked the sheets firmly around her tiny body. Matthew placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and tugged his husband to their room. "I still can't believe we're parents. That _I'm_ a dad." Gilbert pulled off his clothes and slipped under the covers in just his undershorts. Matthew curled up next to him dressed in the same manner.

"Why do you say that, love?"

"Well, you know. I never thought I'd get this lucky. That I'd get an awesome husband, an awesome baby girl," Gilbert trailed off. His eyes growing sad as he thought back on the day he found her. She was literally left on their doorstep with a nasty note saying: 'a demon for a demon'. Initially, it had enraged him. For the first time in many years he had seen red through his crimson eyes. To abandon a child for being born albino was beneath the worst sin you could commit. And there were a lot of sins. His family and friends hand searched and questioned for the person who left the bundle and note but nobody had heard or seen anything.

"Don't think about it. She's ours now." Gilbert pulled him onto his chest and kissed Matthew's blonde hair. He watched as his Birdie traced over some scars on his chest then played with the iron cross on his neck. "She's our own little angel."

"She's lucky to be born eyes like yours. Had she been born completely like me, well…I don't think they would've even-" Matthew didn't let him complete the thought. He had his lips pressed firmly onto his husbands.

"I told you not to think about it. She's your daughter now. Our daughter. She's going to have a wonderful life. I know it." Gilbert blinked once before smiling and holding the love of his life close.

"Ok, Birdie."

Francis watched as the two fell asleep each others embrace with a smile and returned to the painting Gilbert had relocated to his daughter's room. Alfred watched little Monika sleep with a fond smile playing at his lips. Arthur placed a little stuffed bird next to the girl and pulled his lover away and back towards the painting. Francis took one last look behind him before entering as well. He agreed with what Matthew had said. She was going to have a wonderful life; filled with people who would love her just as Gilbert had found people who loved him with all their hearts.

* * *

**Hmm, well I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it; h********opefully I tied everything ok**. It took me a while to write it mostly though because I was sad that it was over. I can't thank you guys enough for the support of the Notre Dame series and I hope I can count on you in my future Disney fics, which I can assure you will be written. Little Mermaid featuring USUK is next so feel free to follow me or this story, I will post a memo on this story to let yall know when I publish it, which actually will be sometime next week. Thank you again. Oh, one more thing. Fallen Heavens has converted both of my stories into reader inserts on Quotev if you guys are into that sort of thing. Also, I've been asked if I would allow artwork for the stories and my answer is OF COURSE! It'd be cool if you guys would give me a link so I could check it out. 

**zoewinter1: Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoyed the epilogue as well =3**

**VivaAmerica: Thank you for following me; can't wait to see you at the next story. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter ^_^**

**spiritualnekohime4: I'm happy that you're happy ^.^ Thank you for the review**

**ThePrussianCross: lol, don't we all? Chibi-Italia was fun to write. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Though, I feel that you left off something at the end about the twin thing lol. I take it you liked that too?**


	13. New Story Is Out!

Hi guys,

As you know this isn't a chapter but a notice to let ya'll know that the first chapter of The Little Merman is up. I have changed it up again as I have for The Ghost/Angel of Notre Dame and I hope you guys like it. ^_^ See you all there!

~ Panda

ps- I warn you that the first chapter is just the prologue. A chapter to set down the framework for the rest of the story, I promise it'll only get better...lol

**spiritualnekohime4: I'm so happy you did =3 I can't wait to see you there Thank you so much for your support! *hugs***

**zoewinter1: I hope I can count on your support ^_^ Thank you so much for sticking with me and The Ghost/Angel of Notre Dame series.**

**VivaAmerica: Of course ^.^ The original is too sad for me to read let alone write about it. I look forward to hearing from you in the next one. **


End file.
